Fairy Tale
by stylescastaway
Summary: Bree Fray. She's been alone and on her own for years. She's been through hell and back. She's a survivor. Now she's on the ground. Bellamy Blake. He's protected his family through thick and thin. He would do absolutely anything to protect the people he loves. He's a rebel. Now he's on the ground.
1. Introduction

Hi! This is a Bellamy/OC story if you didn't pick up on it yet! I'll be updating as much as I can and posting as soon as possible. I will be writing each chapter as an episode, so there won't be any parts to an episode, it'll just be a full episode!

Also, my story is also on wattpad, my username is stylesloving, same title!

Which means, updates may take longer sometimes. I will do my absolute best to write but sometimes an update may be a bit late. My updates will hopefully be every 1-2 days, I apologize if they're later but things do happen.

Do NOT compare my story to others. It's rude. I work very hard on this story and I do my best to make it original but also follow the show.

Also, do not tell me that Bellamy and Bree move too fast. May I remind you that Finn and Clarke frickle frackled the fourth episode. I will delete your petty comment if it comes to it. Thank you.

Anyways, please enjoy my story and comment/vote it would mean the world to me! It really motivates me to write!

Enjoy:)


	2. The Pilot

In a fairy tale, I am laying on the grass, feeling it prick my skin as I soak in the sun, feeling the heat on my skin.

In a fairy tale, a nuclear bomb would not have gone off, destroying the earth, filling it with radiation making it uninhabitable.

In a fairy tale, the world is not living in space, on a space station called The Ark.

In a fairy tale, I am not in a plain, grey home. I am not a prisoner on the sky box. I am not a criminal.

In a fairy tale, my mom would not be dead because of a crime my father framed her for.

In a fairy tale, my dad did not hurt me. He would be a loving father who would never lay his hands on me, ever.

Well guess what? Fairy tales don't exist.

They never will. This is real life and in real life, there are no happy endings, well, not for me at least.

I'm lying on my uncomfortable bed, in the small box I have been lying in for the past two years. I had a roommate for the first year and a half, but after I tried to break out, they took me into a more secure cell. Her name was Octavia. I knew her story, and she knew parts of mine. I knew how she was a second child and was kept hidden for the first sixteen years of her life. She told me all about her brother, Bellamy. Over the year and a half of being roommates, she became my best friend. She was like a sister to me. But I haven't seen her in six months, and there are only three days to my birthday.

The plainness of the wall is enough to make you go insane. There is nothing to the room, just grey. It's not like my old room was much more exciting, my father would not allow that. This was basically a luxury compared to my old room. When I was with my parents, I was given a very small room. My mom was always incredible to me, she was my hero. My dad on the other hand, not so much. He hit me. He hit me in every place he could. He would never go for my face, no that would raise too many questions, but once in a while, he would make the mistake of hitting my face. I would have a bruise for days, and I wouldn't be allowed to leave my room. But one person did save me, he's the reason I am still alive.

 _"You worthless bitch!" My dad says as he slaps the twelve year old me to the floor. I land with a groan as I grasp my cheek in pain. He hit me in the face. There goes leaving the house for a few days._

 _"Dad I am sorry-" I begin to say but I'm cut off by his foot meeting my abdomen. I gasp for breath as he knocks the wind out of me._

 _"I told you to never call me that!" He said kicking me every few words._

 _"I'm sorry father!" I call out trying to not cry. He stops within a few kicks and pants, catching is breath. I lay on the floor, my cheek pressed against the cold floor._

 _"You better have the glass you broke cleaned up by the time I get back or you'll get much worse than this." My dad said before walking out. It takes everything in me not to cry out as I attempt to push myself up._

 _I hear a soft knocking at my door and my eyes widen in panic. No one can see this, no one can find out what happens in my family. I grab my sweatshirt and pull it over my body, leaving the hood sitting on my head, trying to cover the bruise already forming on my face. I limp towards the door and slowly open it._

 _"Hello?" I say, not picking up my face._

 _"Hey, I heard screaming, what was going on in here?" I hear a boys voice ask me. I lean further back into my home._

 _"Nothing, I just dropped a cup." I say as I begin to close the door, I almost succeed but a foot comes in the way, making sure it stays open._

 _"Wait a minute," he says grabbing my arm. I let out a small gasp in pain, he grabbed the place my dad was just holding me. "Whoa I'm sorry, I didn't think I grabbed you that hard, wait, I didn't grab you that hard at all actually."_

 _I didn't have time to react before the boy open the door wider and pick up my hood. I gasped again, finally raising my eyes and seeing him. He looks about my age, maybe a year older. He has relatively long brown hair, goes to the middle of his ears. He has brown eyes to go along with his hair. I try to back away but he followed, with eyes wide._

 _"What the hell happened?" He asked me, pushing my long hair out of my eyes, seeing the bruise on my cheek._

 _"Nothing, please leave!" I cry out, swatting his hand away. I hear footsteps coming towards my home. My eyes widen in fear._

 _"Wait, no time, go get in that closet! Do not get out for anything, okay?" I tell him forcefully, pushing him into the closet behind me and shutting the doors just in time for my dad to walk back in._

 _"Hey did I not tell you to clean this mess up?" My dad said slamming the door and pointing a finger at me_. _I_ _wince and look down._

 _"I'm sorry-" I begin to say but my dad walks right over and punches me in the gut. I let out a muffled cry as his hand covers my mouth, not letting me make much noise. I fall to the ground once he lets go._

 _"You're useless, you are absolutely nothing, do you hear me?" My dad yells, I try to ignore him but he bends his knees, coming close to my face. "Say it you bitch!"_

 _"I'm useless." I whisper quietly. He nods and gets back up._

 _"That's right. I'm going back out, you better clean this mess, or I swear to god, I will kill you." My dad says as he leaves once more. I stay lying on the ground as I hear the closet door open and feet quickly rush over to me. The boy lifts me up on his lap and I wince in pain._

 _"Did he do all this?" He asks me, his hair flopping down on his face slightly. There's no point in lying. He saw everything. I nod slightly, closing my eyes. He clenches his jaw and rage fills his eyes. He holds me close and I rest my head on his chest._

 _"It's okay, I'm going to protect you." He says kissing my forehead, I almost smile a bit at the feeling of human contact like this. I felt wanted._

 _"What's your name? Mine is Bree." I tell him quietly, opening my eyes._

 _"I'm Finn."_

"Prisoner 267, face the wall." I hear as a guard barges through the doors. My eyes drown in confusion as I get up from my bed.

"Surprise visit, eh? What do I owe the honor?" I say in a mocking voice.

"Quiet. Hold out your right arm." He tells me, reaching for my arm but I roll my eyes.

"You idiot, I still have three more days, and I intend on spending every moment to its fullest." I say bitterly and the guard lets out annoyed sigh. I was sixteen when I got arrested. Finn is the same age as me, though he looks a bit older. I've been in the skybox for nearly two years.

"Hold out your arm." He repeats and I

shake my head.

"Absolutely not!" I say before speeding around him, straight out of my room.

"Hey get back here!" I hear the guard say. Once I get outside I look around in confusion at the other criminals fighting off their guards as well as they were taken from their cells.

"Bree!" I hear a voice yell. My head snaps and I see the guard that always brought my food to me and took care of me while I was in the skybox. He was like a brother to me, along with Finn. He knew every detail about what happened, he truly cared. He taught me how to fight and defend myself. He taught me everything I know.

"Declan!" I call out, a smile coming to my face. He runs towards me and I throw my arms around his neck. "Delcan what is this?"

"Hey it's okay, it's okay, just breathe." He tells me as he breaks from the hug and looks my in the eyes. I steady my breathing, relieved that I don't get a panic attack.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on!" I say desperately.

"They're sending you all to the ground." He tells me calmly, sending a warning look at the guards who edged forward at me.

"All?" I ask in confusion, trying to block out the chaos around me.

"Yes, they're sending down a hundred of you down to the ground. Now listen to me. You're going to live, do you hear me? You're a fighter, Bree a fighter! You can live, use what I taught you okay?" Declan says quickly and I nod before feeling a sharp pain in my hip. They tranquilized me. I fell limp in Delcans arms as my eyes fluttered shut.

"You're going to Earth Bree. I'll see you soon." He tells me, but it sounds muffled towards the end as I black out.

My eyes slowly opened and I looked around me to see many other delinquents. We were on a drop shift. My eyes widen in panic as I look to see who's next to me. I smile brightly when I see my old roommate sitting next to me.

"Hey Bree." Octavia says smiling brightly at me.

"Octavia! Oh my god I am so glad you're here." I exclaim happily before the ship shakes slightly. "What the hell was that?"

"The atmosphere." I hear a mans voice say near me. I turn my head to see two boys, one wearing goggles.

"Who are you?" I ask in a nice tone, not trying to be rude by not knowing who he was.

"I'm Jasper." The boy with the goggles says waving at me and I smile back, then I turn to his friend next to him.

"I'm Monty." He introduces himself, he has floppy sort of short black hair. They both appear to be very nice, but appearances can be deceiving. I go to say more but all of a sudden a television turns on, showing the chancellor. I glare at the screen in anger, I could not stand him. I do not blame him for the laws, he didn't write them. But the way he enforces them and floats anyone without a blink of an eye terrifies me. It's merciless, inhumane.

"Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself." I roll my eyes at his speech. I have no interest in listening to whatever bullshit he was telling us.

"We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." Jaha says and I scoff. You should not be able to decide who's lives are 'expendable'.

"Your dad is a dick, Wells." A boy on the drop shift shouts and I raised my eyebrows, his son was here?

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean." Jaha continues, and I scoff again, there's no way they would let us go just like that. The Ark is not forgiving. "The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years."

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again. Go, Finn! Check it out." My head snaps at that, I feel my body flood with hope and I smile brightly when I see my best friend, being a total and complete idiot. Glad to know nothing's changed.

"Finn." I whisper happily, Octavia turns and smiles at me, she knows how close I am with him.

"Your dad floated me, after all." Finn says sarcastically to Wells, who was sat next to Clarke Griffon, another well known person on The Ark. Finn was in the air, lying horizontally with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy." Wells said, giving a slight glare at Finn. After he said that, two boys unbuckled their seat belts and began to get out of their seats, following Finn.

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live." Clarke warns them but they don't listen. Jaha is still talking but it just is annoying now.

"Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately." Jaha explains and I roll my eyes. Mount Weather sounds like a fairy tale and like I said, fairy tales don't exist. "Your one responsibility is stay alive."

"Stay in your seats." Clarke yells at people and as soon as she does, the parachutes deployed. I feel my neck get snapped forward at the sudden and intense movement. I reach out for Octavia's hand and I clutch it tightly. I see fear in her eyes and I squeeze her hand, letting her know that I'm here and that she's going to be alright. The boys who did not stay in their seats were thrown at the intense actions that occurred and I hear banging that indicates to me that they hit the wall. I no longer see Finn and I begin to panic, as does Clarke. "Finn, are you okay?"

I keep holding onto Octavia's hand as the ship continues to shake and spark. The others scream a bit when the wires in the walls spark. I just close my eyes. I take deep breaths in and out, I try not to let my breathing become unstable because I know if I do I'll get a panic attack. I sit back in my seat as I try to put myself in a happier place. I am so out of it that I don't even feel ourselves land, which I'm quite grateful for.

All of a sudden, the machines stopped. My eyes widen at the sound, or should I say, lack of sound. We have never heard silence. There were constantly machines going on around us. But now we experienced pure silence. I frowned a bit in confusion, it wasn't silent. There was almost a beeping noise, as if it was a flat line on a heart monitor. It was like a long beep, but silent, I guess.

"Listen. No machine hum." Monty pointed out and I smiled at him nodding a bit.

"Whoa. That's a first." Jasper says in pure amazement. Everyone around me begins to unbuckle their seat belts, I follow. I was nearly jumping out of my skin to get off this ship. I look around and see Finn, alive, squatting down next to two boys. The ones who followed him out during the landing. They were dead.

"The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go." Someone shouted and me and Octavia both stood up, ready to go down the stairs.

"No. We can't just open the doors." I hear Clarke say as she pushes past me gently, trying to get downstairs.

"Hey, just back it up, guys." A male voice says, Octavia must've recognized the voice because her eyes widen and she gets down the ladder quickly. I follow her and see a man, probably around his twenties, standing near the drop shift doors. He was wearing a guards uniform but I could tell he was not from the guard, The Ark would never sacrifice someone who was so high up.

"Stop. The air could be toxic." Clarke says pushing her way up front, causing Bellamy and a few others to turn and look at her.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway." The man reminds her pointedly and I nod a little, agreeing with him.

"Bellamy?" Octavia says in a small voice from right next to me. My eyes widen in surprise, that's her brother. I smile a bit, knowing that she can finally see him after all this time. She makes her way up front towards him and I follow but stop next to Clarke.

"My God, look how big you are." Bellamy says, smiling proudly down at his sister. He did have a point. During her time in the sky box, she grew out her bangs along with the rest of her hair and she grew an inch or two.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" Octavia asks bitterly, spitting out the word 'guard'.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you." Bellamy says chuckling a bit, I smile at the two of them.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke asks Bellamy, ruining the moment between the two siblings. But she is right, all the prisoners have wristbands on, except him.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." Octavia snaps at Clarke and she looks slightly taken back.

"No one has a brother." A man from the crowd shouts and I roll my eyes at him in annoyance.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor." A girl shouted and Octavia's eyes fill with rage as she goes to jump the person who shouted that. I protectively stand in front of Octavia, glaring at the girl who said that. Bellamy grabs Octavia's waist and holds her back.

"Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by." Bellamy says, calming her down a bit, still holding her in place to make sure she doesn't go anywhere.

"Yeah? Like what?" Octavia asks with anger still in her tone, laced with curiosity.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." Bellamy suggests to her and I smile brightly, as does Octavia.

"Ninety seven." I correct him and Bellamy turns towards me, with a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"My apologizes." He says and I just nod. Bellamy turns back towards the door and turns a lever, causing the doors to open.

Dust flies out, a gust of air bursting at us. I am tempted to close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of fresh air, but I resist the urge. I take in every inch of what I can see. Green floods my eyes, I have never seen anything so beautiful. I smile a little as Octavia hesitantly walks down the ramp of the drop shift. She takes her time, letting her surroundings soak her memory. She slowly reaches the bottom and I am anxious to get out now. She takes a slow step onto the earth, a small crunching noise beneath her. She smiles brightly.

"We're back, bitches!" Octavia screams and I cheer along with the rest of the prisoners. Everyone runs out and I just stand and smile. Bellamy joins his sister and she smiles happily up at him, playfully pushing his shoulder. Once everyone is of the ship and I'm sure I won't be trampled anymore, I begin to walk.

I slowly walk down to the Earth's ground. I jump off the platform slightly, my feet stepping on real dirt for the first time. I let out a shaky breath, happiness flooding my veins. I take a deep breath and smile.

"Bree!" I hear a mans voice shout, I'd know that voice from anywhere. I turn around and see Finn running towards me.

"Finn! Oh my god!" I say happily as he takes me into a huge hug, picking me up and spinning me around. I laugh wholeheartedly, it feels incredible to do that. He sets me down and takes in my appearance. "I am so happy you're here."

"Diddo. God I haven't seen you in so long, wow it's almost been two years. They never let me visit you, I really tried." Finn said quickly and I just laughed slightly, cutting him off.

"Finn hey, I get it okay. I already know, I became friends with a guard named Declan, he told me everything. He said how you nearly punched a guard when they wouldn't let you in. He helped me a lot while I was in there." I explain to him.

"Helped you?" Finn says suspiciously, raising his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and hit his chest.

"Oh please Finn, he's like a brother to me." I say rolling my eyes. I turn and walk over to where Octavia was, which happened to be with her brother.

"Octavia!" I say excitedly, she turns around and wraps her arms around me, bringing me into a huge hug.

"Bree, I haven't seen you in forever! I was so mad when they told me they moved you!" She said hugging me tighter. I just laughed and nodded, breaking from the hug.

"So you're the big brother, hm?" I say turning towards Bellamy.

"Yeah, I'm Bellamy, and you are...?" He says raising an eyebrow towards me.

"Bree." I tell him and he smiles a bit.

"What'd you get arrested for?" Bellamy asks me, shifting his weight onto his left foot.

"What about you? It's kind of obvious The Ark wouldn't send down a guard, so if you're not a guard, how did you get on the ship?" I ask him quirking an eyebrow, he just crossed his arms over his chest.

"No but really, what'd you do?" He asks me a little more pushy.

"The only two people who know down here are Finn and Octavia, and she doesn't even know the whole story. Sorry but until I trust you more, I don't plan on telling you." I say, trying to push the memories that tried to come back further into my mind.

"Understandable." Bellamy he tells me, seeming satisfied with the answer I gave him. I turn around and see the chancellors son, Wells, standing next to Clarke, who had a map. Some kid just shoved him.

"Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are." He says defensively to the kid who just shoved him.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy shouts in a powerful voice.

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." Wells explains walking forward a bit.

"Screw your father. What, you think you're in charge here, you and little Ms. Sunshine?" Octavia says bitterly, sending. daggers at Clarke.

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" Clarke asks in annoyance as she steps forwards, walking past Wells. "We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now."

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." Bellamy shouts and I give him an annoyed look, agreeing with Clarke.

"You're not listening. We all need to go." Wells says, backing up Clarke.

"Look at this, everybody... The Chancellor of Earth." Murphy says mockingly, I roll my eyes at his immaturity.

"Think that's funny?" Wells asks him angrily. Murphy gives a smirk at Wells before he sends a hard kick at his leg, knocking Wells to the ground. Clarke calls out his name and I gasp, I begin to run towards him but I feel an arm wrap around my waist, stopping me from moving.

"No, but that was. All right." Murphy says with a small laugh. I glare at him and then my head to see who's holding me, it's Bellamy.

"Come on. Come on." Murphy says toughly as Wells struggles to get up. His hands turn to fists and he seems ready to fight. Just as Murphy goes to swing at him Finn drops from a part of the drop shift, coming between the two.

"Kid's got one leg." Finn says at Murphy calmly. "How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

"Hey, spacewalker," Octavia shouts, getting everyone's attention.

"Rescue me next." She said flirtatiously and everyone laughs slightly, glad that she eased some of the tension. Finn just smirks at her as he walks away. Bellamy looks pissed as he walks over to her. She sees his reaction and rolls her eyes. "What? He's cute."

"He's a criminal." Bellamy reminds her and I roll my eyes.

"We're all criminals." I say and he looks at me in curiosity.

"Even you, princess?" He asks me mockingly and I roll my eyes at the nickname.

"Even me." I tell him and he looks like he wants to say more but he just turns to his sister.

"Look, O. I came down here to protect you." Bellamy says defensively.

"I don't need protecting. I have been locked up one way or another all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun, Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is gonna stop me." Octavia says with determination in her eyes and he looks around before turning back to the two of us.

"I can't stay with them, O." He says in a hushed whisper and I squint my eyes.

"Now what are you going on about?" I ask him and he closes his eyes for a second before opening them again.

"I did something, okay, to get on the drop ship, something that they will kill me for when they come down. I can't say what it is just yet, but you have to trust me. You do still trust me, don't you?" Bellamy says directing his question towards Octavia.

"Yeah." She says nodding. I take this as my cue to walk away, I feel a hand grab my arm and I gasp, jumping out of their grasp. I still hate being grabbed, it brings up memories I'd rather keep suppressed.

"Shit sorry Bree, I didn't mean to scare you." I hear Finn say, his voice filled with worry. I turn around and give him a small smile, letting him know it's okay.

"Uh! So Mount Weather." Finn says as we walk over to Clarke. "When do we leave?"

"Right now." Clarke says and then turns back to me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bree." I inform her and she nods at me.

"Clarke." She introduces herself and I give her a small smile before she turns back towards Wells who is sitting on the ground. "We'll be back tomorrow with food."

"How are the three of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?" Wells asks and I see Finn turn around towards a group of boys.

"Five of us." He says, holding the shoulders of Jasper and Monty. "Can we go now?"

"Sounds like a party. Make it six." Octavia says smiling as she walks over to us, with Bellamy hot on her tail.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He asks her cautiously and she rolls her eyes.

"Going for a walk." Octavia tells him, moving next to me.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Clarke asks with her eyes wide as she grasps Finn's wrist. There were scratch marks on the bracelet that we all had on our hands.

"Yeah. So?" Finn asks not seeing the point of them.

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead." She tells him and he still does not get it.

"Should I care?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." Clarke says and he seems to understand more. My eyes widen at the information. "Now let's go."

"Go on." Bellamy tells Octavia and I see her face light up. She gives him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my hand and pulls me along.

"I'll look out for her." I tell Bellamy and he nods at me.

"Thanks, princess." He says before turning away. Octavia pulls me further and we end up next to Clarke.

"Before you get any ideas, Finn is mine." She says to Clarke and I but more directing it towards Clarke.

"Before you get any ideas, I don't care." She says sassily and I smile a bit at her words.

"And before you get any ideas, I would consider that incest." I say as we trudge through the woods. Clarke almost seems satisfied with my answer. We catch up with the three boys and walk through the trees.

I smile at all the green around me. The flowers surrounding our path. I loved the feeling of the dirt and branches crush under my feet. I felt nothing like this before, this was all so new and amazing. Finn stops for a moment, picking a flower and softly placing it behind Octavia's ear. I see her smile a bit as their eyes lock together.

"Now, that, my friend, is game." Jasper comments as we begin walking again.

"That, my friend, is poison sumac." Monty says back and I let out a small laugh.

"What? It is?" Octavia says brushing the flower out of her hair as quickly as possible.

"The flowers aren't poisonous. They're medicinal, calming, actually." Monty explains I frown in confusion at him knowing the information.

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark." Jasper explains to me once he sees my confused face.

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" Clarke says in annoyance and I sigh.

"Really Clarke? How do you just ignore all this? We've never seen anything like it before!" I ask her gesturing to the wilderness around us. She turns towards us and frowns.

"Well, it's simple. I wonder, 'why haven't we seen any animals?' Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though. Come on." Clarke says all at once and I raise my eyebrows. She turns around and begins walking ahead of us again.

"Well shit, when you put it that way." I say with wide eyes.

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac." Octavia mutters just enough for us to hear. We let out a small laugh as I playfully hit her shoulder. We begin walking again, our eyes in the ground, trying to it trip over the fallen branches.

"I got to know what you two did to get busted." Finn says with a smirk, directing his comment towards Jasper and Monty.

"Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean." Monty says and I raise my eyebrows, they did not seem like the type.

"Someone forget to replace what we took." Jasper tells us bitterly.

"Someone has apologized, like, a thousand times." Monty defends himself and he turns towards me. "How about you, Bree?"

"That's classified information." I say, Finn gives me a sympathetic look as he grabs my hand. Octavia gives me a small glance before looking forwards again, not wanting to make a scene.

"Okay, what'd they get you for Octavia?" Monty asks, brushing the question towards me away which I was grateful for.

"Being born." Octavia mutters before pushing past us. I let out a sigh before giving the boys a small look, telling them to not talk about it.

"That is so not game." Jasper says sarcastically at Monty who glared at him. Clarke shushed us slightly and we turn around to see her squatting down.

There was a deer. My eyes widen and I let out a small laugh as we all join her. We watch in amazement as the deer eats the grass.

"No animals, huh?" Finn says towards Clarke who just smiles more. Finn takes a step forward and a twig snaps. The deer turns towards us as we let out a loud gasp.

It has two heads.

I stumble back a little in shock as the deer with two heads runs away from us.

"How long are we supposed to wait until that happens to us?" I ask with terror in my tone.

Everyone stays silent for a few moments before we all silently get up and keep on moving. We spend a few minutes hiking through the forest before Finn breaks the silence.

"Hey, you know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after ninety seven years? What changed?" Finn asks in curiosity and Octavia scoffs.

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest." Octavia says as she has one hands clutching a tree as she twirls around it.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or it wasn't a satellite." Finn says throwing options out there and Clarke stops for a moment.

"The Ark is dying. At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone." She explains as she begins walking again. My eyes widen at the news, what's going to happen to Declan?

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?" Finn asks her, putting the pieces together.

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The Council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells..." Clarke informs us but she trails off towards the end and I raise my eyebrows.

"He didn't turn in your dad did he?" I question and she keeps her head down as she continues to trudge through the leafs and branches.

"Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time." She says and I nod, taking in the information.

"Would they kill more people?" I ask her hesitantly, fear lacing my tone.

"Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all." Octavia says angrily as she walks faster, passing us.

"You don't mean that." Jasper shouts, catching up to her.

"We have to warn them." Finn said, looking right into Clarke's eyes.

"That's what my father said." Clarke tells him, with almost a smile passing her face.

"Oh, damn, I love Earth." I hear Jasper say, I turn my head to see Octavia undressing. I let out a small chuckle in shock as she takes off her pants.

"Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" Clarke asks her in disbelief. Octavia just gives Clarke a look as she swings her arms and jumps. I gasp slightly and race forward. I hear a small splash and see her in the water.

"We can't swim." Monty reminds her and she shrugs a bit.

"I know, but we can stand." She says standing up, her torso still in the water. I smile at her and laugh a bit.

"Wait. There's not supposed to be a river here." Clarke says as she shakes her head.

"Well, there is. So take off your damn clothes." Finn tells her and a genuine smile comes across Clarke's face. I feel happiness come over me as I see a smile etch across her features.

"Oh... Octavia, get out of the water." Jasper suddenly says and I frown, following his eyes. I see something coming towards her.

"Get out of the water now!" I shout at her but she seems frozen. I jump forward a bit as she lets out a scream of terror when the animal drags her down into the water. "Octavia!"

She continues to struggle against The animal that has her captive. Suddenly it goes quiet and I expect the worse. I hear her body break through the water, following with a scream.

"What the hell is that? We have to help her." Clarke says worriedly as Finn begins to take off his jacket, she turns towards him. "What are you gonna do?"

"Try not to get eaten." He says but Clarke stops him.

"No. Wait. If we distract it, it might let her go. Help me." She tells us squatting down, we begin to push a rock into the water. It finally moves and goes under that water. The plan worked and the animal let her go. I felt relief flood me that it let her go but once again was terrified when I realized she doesn't know how to swim.

"It worked. It let her go." Finn says and I continue to see her struggle. I throw my jacket off and I ignore Finn calling my name as I dive into the water.

The icy water feels incredible on my skin. I feel water engulf my entire body. I remember what Declan told me. To swim you have to use your arms and legs, you kick your legs and use your arms to push the water behind you. I did the best I could and I had to get air and when I broke through the water I found Octavia. I grabbed onto her and held her above the water, struggling to tread my legs to keep us both above the water.

"Hey hey it's okay." I told her calmly as she gasped for air.

"It's coming back." Finn said and I was struggling to bring us both to the edge. I saw Jasper jump in the water and grab onto Octavia.

"I got you." Jasper said to Octavia and she nodded as he brought her to the edge.

"It's headed right for you guys." Clarke told us warningly and I kicked my legs harder to get to the edge. I felt two arms grab mine and pull me onto the ground. I look up and saw Finn. Before I had the chance to thank him I felt someone's arm wrap around me.

"Thank you. Thank you." Octavia said to both Jasper and I. Her head was resting on his chest as the three of us caught our breaths. I sat up a bit and saw Octavia had a cut in her leg from the animal that grabbed her. Clarke ripped off a piece of Jasper's shirt and tied it around her wound.

"You're gonna be okay." She told Octavia who just nodded.

"Note to self, next time, save the girl." Monty said, smiling at Jasper. We all laughed and felt like we could finally relax for a few moments.

It was late by the time we went to get going again. We decided to just sleep there that night. When we woke up again we had to figure out a way to get past the river without being taken by that mutant snake. Finn found a rope from some of the fallen branches and roots. He was testing it with Jasper to make sure it was sturdy enough. They were talking a bit when Clarke decided to hurry them up.

"You wanted to go first. Now quit stalling." Clarke tells Finn.

"Mount Weather awaits." Finn says with a smirk on his face.

"Just hang on till the apogee, and you'll be fine." Jasper says making Finn frown in confusion.

"The apogee like the Indians, right?" Finn questions him and I roll my eyes at he two of them.

"Apogee, not apache." Jasper corrects him pointedly.

"He knows. Today, Finn." Clarke says with a sigh and Finn looks at her again.

"Aye, aye, captain. See you on the other side." Finn says saluting Clarke sarcastically. Finn pulls down on the branch and gets ready to go across the river.

"Wait." Jasper says stopping him, looking at Octavia with excitement in his eyes. "Let me. I can do it."

"Knew there was a badass in there somewhere." Finn says happily and pats his shoulder. He hands the rope to Jasper who laughs nervously.

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it." Finn tells Jasper and I smile at his words. He would always tell me that.

"See you on the other side." Jasper says before grasping the rope tightly and jumping. We watched with fear and excitement in our eyes as he soared across the river on the rope. "Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Yeah!" He lets go of the rope and lands on the ground across the river. He gets up and throws his arms up in the air with joy. "We are apogee! Yeah!"

We all cheered and got just as excited as Jasper. I cupped my hands around my mouth and screamed, "You did it, Jasper!"

"Let's go, Princess. You're up." Finn says to Clarke who smiles at him. He smiles back and Jasper cheers her on.

"We did it! Mount Weather!" Jasper shouts and we turn our heads and look at him. He was holding up a sign that said 'Mount Weather'. We all cheered again in joy, we made it.

All of a sudden, I hear a swooshing sound as Jasper is thrown backwards, with a spear in his chest. I gasp loudly and call his name. He was limp on a rock with the spear sticking out of his chest. We all call his name and I feel an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me behind some rocks. My eyes watched in horror as Jasper was helplessly dying in front of me. Clarke gulped and whispered her next words in fear.

"We're not alone."

 **REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	3. Earth Skills

I wanted to stay and help Jasper but Finn had a firm grasp on my hand as we sprinted through the forest. I felt adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was still in shock at seeing Jasper getting hit by a spear. We were running when Monty tripped and fell over something.

"Monty! Hey we gotta go." I said softly as I tried to help him up.

"Monty, get up!" Octavia grunted as Monty stood up from the ground. My eyes widened at what he tripped over and I picked it up with shaking hands. It was a skull, it had a very weird bone structure, different from a normal humans.

"Who are they?" Finn asked in fear, crows were squawking around us as I turned towards them.

"What are they?" Clarke corrected him as she walked towards me, taking the skull from my hands carefully.

"We are so screwed." Octavia says with a slight groans. All of a sudden a scream ripped through the forest and all our heads snapped at the noise.

"That was Jasper! Oh my god, he's alive!" I say with joy in my voice, I begin running through the woods at the sound, back to the river.

"Bree, wait. Wait! Wait. Stay out of the trees." Finn says, pulling my hand slightly to make me slow down. We crouch behind a rock, looking for where he was before.

"He was right there." Clarke says pointing at a vacant rock with blood on it.

"No. Where is he?" Monty says with despair laced in his words.

"They took him." Clarke concludes sorrowfully.

We were almost back at camp, Finn would not let my hand go for anything. We heard distant voices getting louder, they were fighting. I identified Wells' voice immediately and a few other delinquents fighting. As we approached the camp we saw Murphy and Wells fighting with knives.

"Drop it!" I shouted at Murphy as he swung at Wells, but Wells grabbed his arm and twisted it, putting him into a headlock with the knife at his throat.

"Wells! Let him go!" Clarke shouted at him angrily and I scoffed at her, he was defending himself. If he didn't he would've gotten stabbed. Wells immediately obeyed her and let him go.

"Enough, Murphy." Bellamy ordered him when he went to swing at Wells again. Monty and Octavia then came out of the woods, catching Bellamy's attention.

"Octavia. Are you all right?" He asked her worriedly when he saw the gashes in her legs.

"Yeah." Octavia said wincing as he ran over to her, putting her arm around his shoulder holding her.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asked us in confusion.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Clarke informed him and he frowned further.

"What the hell happened out there?" He asked us in anger.

"We got attacked, thanks for the concern." I say sarcastically and he turns towards me with wide eyes.

"Attacked? By what?"

"Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder." Finn said and I nodded towards him.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us." Clarke said walking forward a bit.

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will." Finn says and my breath hitches slightly.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asks us.

"Whoever attacked us, they got Jasper, he was hit with a spear." I say swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Where is your wristband?" Clarke asks grabbing Wells' wrist.

"Ask him." Wells said pointing towards Murphy and Bellamy angrily.

"How many?" Clarke asks Murphy angrily.

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy replied with a smug look on his face.

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there." Clarke informed them and I nodded walking forward, standing next to her.

"Taking off your wristbands isn't just killing them. You're killing us!" I shouted at everyone and Clarke looked at me as she nodded.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to them. They're some of the privileged. If they come down, they'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy said and I raised my eyebrows. He was good at speeches, very inspirational, and if I didn't know any better I would listen to him, but I knew better.

"Privileged?" I asked with anger in my voice as I stepped forward towards Bellamy. "Don't you dare call me privileged! You know nothing about me. It doesn't matter where any of us stand on the social status, because that was on The Ark. Down here? None of that matters! All that matters is surviving and we need their technology, their medical supplies, their knowledge of the Earth to save us! How can you not see that?"

"We have everything we need down here, princess. Maybe you don't see it, but we will sure as hell prove it to you." Bellamy says in a confident voice and I shook my head at him, biting my tongue. Everyone begins to disperse. I just shook my head at Bellamy again before walking towards Clarke and the others.

"So what's next?" I ask Clarke, tossing my arms.

"Now we go after Jasper." She tells me and I nod my head.

"I'll get some gear." I tell her and she nods at me. I walk towards the drop shift hoping to find a knife or some sort of weapon when I feel a hand grab my arm. I let out a small gasp and I jump away, I scold myself for being so jumpy while turning around to see who it is.

"Sorry princess didn't realize you were so jumpy." Bellamy says with a look of regret in his eyes.

"No it's fine I'm not jumpy, I just..." I said trailing off. "Never mind, what do you want?"

"I heard from some people you were close with a guard, Declan?" He asks me and I frown in confusion while nodding.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he teach you how to use a weapon?" Bellamy asks me and I narrow my eyes at him, not seeing where this was going.

"Yeah he did."

"Well, I had some free time on my hands while I was here, and I made you something." Bellamy says pulling his hand from behind his back. My eyes widen when I see a bow and arrow there.

"Oh my god." I say with a smiling pulling at my lips. I take it gently into my hands. It was beautiful. "You made this?"

"Yeah, I figured if we're gonna be down here you should defend yourself, and I doubt anyone else here can use this." He says brushing it off.

"Thank you, I mean it." I say gratefully and he just nods at me. I walk away with my new bow and few arrows in my hand. I walk into the drop shift and hear Clarke and Wells talking.

"It's not your ankle, Wells, it's you." I hear Clarke say and my eyes widen. I begin walking away not wanting to get into it when I feel Finn's hand on my back, gently walking me towards them.

"You came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help." Wells said sternly.

"Clarke, he's right. We need him. So far no one else has volunteered." Monty reminded her.

"I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going, either." Clarke told him and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Like hell I'm not. Jasper's my best friend." Monty replied and Clarke sighed

"You're too important. You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by engineering. Food and communication. What's up here, it's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back." Clarke told him just as Finn and I walked into the room they're in. "Hey. You ready?"

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet." Finn said and I looked at him in shock.

"You're just going to let Jasper die, Finn? What if that was me out there? You wouldn't hesitate to go for me." I reminded him pointedly and he just sighed.

"Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer. You're really just a coward." Clarke said and I resisted the urge to smile at her. She knows how to put someone in their place.

"It's not an adventure, Clarke, it's a suicide mission." Finn said and then turned to me. "You shouldn't go anywhere either, I can't lose you again."

"I can take care of myself, Finn. And besides I'll have Clarke. We can look out for each other." I tell him standing next to Clarke. She smiles at me slightly before turning back to Finn.

"Jasper looked up to you." Clarke told him before she walked out. I heard Finn sigh again before I followed Clarke out. She was heading for Bellamy and Octavia.

"What the hell was it?" He asked her as he cleaned the cuts on her legs.

"I don't know. The others said it looked like a giant snake." Octavia informed him while groaning.

"You could have been killed." Bellamy dead panned as we reached them.

"She would have been if Bree and Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out." Clarke informed him and Octavia began to stand up.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming, too." She said but Bellamy pulled her down gently.

"No, no. No way. Not again." He said shaking his head and she gave him an annoyed look.

"As much as I hate to admit it Octavia, he's right. Your leg will just slow us down and if we get attacked again then it's gonna be hard for you to keep up." I tell her and she nods before Clarke speaks up.

"I'm here for you." Clarke says turning to Bellamy and Wells' eyes widen.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asks her in confusion but she ignores him.

"I hear you have a gun." Clarke says to Bellamy. He looks around slightly before lifting his shirt to reveal the gun. My eyes widen slightly at his toned muscles. He watches me in amusement before I just clear my throat. "Good. Follow me."

"And why would I do that?" Bellamy asks her tilting his head.

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." Clarke says pointedly and I smile at her when Bellamy gives in.

"Murphy. Come with me. Atom? My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?" Bellamy orders them and Atom nods.

"I don't need a babysitter." Octavia says but Bellamy ignores her.

"Anybody touches her, they answer to me." He says before walking away.

"Those guys aren't just bullies, Clarke. They're dangerous criminals." Wells says to Clarke in a sharp whisper.

"I'm counting on it." She tells him pointedly before taking my hand and walking away.

"Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?" I hear Murphy say to Bellamy as we walk into the woods.

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is, too, they'll never come down. I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it." Bellamy tells him and I turn my head slightly glaring at him.

"Yeah and what about your little princess huh?" Murphy says in a quiet voice and I frown in confusion, not knowing who they're talking about.

"Bree? She'll take hers off. It'll only be a matter of days." He says confidently and I roll my eyes, clutching my bow and arrow tightly.

Wells and I were struggling to keep up with Clarke since she was walking so quickly. Bellamy sensed that everyone was unable to keep up with her and he decided to say something.

"Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart." Bellamy says waving the gun around.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy." Wells tells him turning to face him.

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy says defending Bellamy. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "You got a problem?"

"Yeah, you have such a huge ego, likely making up for other things." I comment and Wells lets out a small laugh.

"You little bitch-" Murphy says lunging at me but Bellamy grabs his arm.

"Hey! I told you to stay away from her." Bellamy says angrily and I feel confusion rush over me, he told him that?

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste." Clarke says walking away but Bellamy grabs her wrist.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go." Bellamy tells her smartly and Clarke rolls her eyes.

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?" She says ripping her wrist away from him as she glares at him.

"Brave princess." Bellamy comments and Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname? Besides, weren't you calling Bree that earlier?" Finn said coming out of nowhere. I smile at him when he comes out of the woods catching up with us.

"You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me." Finn says and I feel a small pang at my chest, he left me with them and chose Clarke instead. I brushed off my feelings and turned towards Bellamy and the others.

"Looks like you four are stuck with me." I say crossing my arms over chest. Bellamy just grabs my arm and pulls me forward.

"What the hell was that?" He whispered to me and I drowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him as we continue to walk.

"Don't make Murphy mad, I can't always be there to stop him." Bellamy tells me.

"I don't need protecting." I say turning a different direction as him. I begin to walk down a hill, keeping the other boys in my point of vision.

"Guess we got more in common than meets the eye, huh?" I hear Bellamy say, I turn my head and see him talking to Wells.

"We have nothing in common." Wells replies definitively.

"No? Both came down here to protect someone we love." Bellamy says, I know he's talking about Clarke it's obvious to everyone. "Your secret's safe with me. 'course, for you it's worse. With Finn around, Clarke doesn't even see you. It's like you're not even here."

"I guess we can say the same. When Bree is around Finn, she doesn't even see you." Wells reiterates and my eyes widen. Me?

I ignore the rest of their conversation as I trudge through the forest. I keep walking when I find a river. I smile and run down the hill.

"Bree where are you going?" I hear Bellamy shout. I ignore him and I finally reach to the bottom of the hill. I hear someone's footsteps following me and I turn around to see Bellamy. "You can't just run off like that."

"I wanted to get some water." I say as I bend down a bit and cup my hands, water filling them. All of a sudden I feel a hand push on my back. I let out a shriek as I am pushed into icy water. Water surrounds my body and I tread my feet slightly before I find a surface to stand on. I break through the water and gasp, my lungs filling with air. I look at Bellamy who has a genuine smile on his face, laughing.

"Did you push me into the water?" I ask him angrily, laughing a little. I push my hair away from my face as he continues to laugh.

"I figured the princess could go for a swim." Bellamy says and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I thought Clarke was the princess?" I ask him, splashing the water a little with my hands.

"It was your nickname first." He shrugs and I smile at him. "Now let's get you out of the water."

He sticks his hand out, and at first I have every intention of getting out. But as soon as I have a firm grip on his hand I smirk up at him. Realization comes across his face.

"Bree don't you dare-" He begins to say but I just yank my hand back and he does a flip into the water. I laugh uncontrollably as he breaks through the water. He shakes his head to get the water out of his hair. He looks angry at first but then he sees me laughing and he smiles a bit.

"I can't believe you didn't see that coming!" I say as I continue to laugh.

"Bree that was not funny-" Bellamy says but he is suddenly pulled under the water. I gasp in fear when I don't see him come back up.

"Bellamy? Bellamy!" I shout as I go under to try and find him. I feel two hands grab my shoulders and bring me back up. I see Bellamy laughing again and I glare at him.

"I thought that weird snake took you, you asshole!" I scold as I hit his shoulder.

"Come on, Bree I had to get even!" He says laughing. I splash him with water and try to keep a straight face. He gives me a playful glare.

"Oh really?" He says as I nod and just laugh as I continue to splash him. "It is so on."

I laugh harder as he splashes me with water. I hit him with a lot of water and I have to catch my breath for a second but he grabs my waist and spins me around, his stomach against my back. My knees scrunched up against my stomach. I let out a small scream and laugh again. My head fell back into his shoulder as I continued to laugh.

"Hey if you two are done being children, we found something." I hear Clarke say. I turn my head towards her voice and see them standing on the opposite side of the river. I get out of his arms and he helps me out of the river.

"Thank you, I needed that." I say to him and he smiles down at me, nodding. We walk towards the others and I raise my eyebrows towards Clarke, wondering what she found.

"Jasper. He was here. We're close." Finn tells me, pointing to the blood on the rocks. I pull my lips in, praying that he was okay.

We all begin to walk back in the forest, I was drying off a bit, but my clothes were still soaking wet. Clarke and Finn were leading as we tried to find Jasper.

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Wells asks them as Finn bends down.

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy replies and I glare up at him a little.

"It's called Fourth-year earth skills. He's good." Wells tells him and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Weren't you the one who was just doubting him? Besides keep it down would you? Might as well put targets on all of our backs." I say sarcastically and Clarke and Finn seem to be in their own world as he shows her the rock with blood on it.

"See? You're invisible." Bellamy tells Wells who just sighs. All of a sudden there was a distant moan from the woods. My eyes widen, Jasper.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asks with terror somewhere in his voice.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun." Clarke tells Bellamy as we begin walking again, the moaning getting louder.

I walk ahead of the group, eager to find him. I gasp slightly, I didn't expect him to be like this. He was hung on a tree, shirtless with marks on his body. He has a green mark on his chest where the spear was. His eyes were closed and he continued to moan.

"Jasper. Oh, my God." I say as I begin to run ahead. I hear footsteps close behind me but I don't look to see who it is.

"Bree, be careful." Finn says to me but I ignore him.

I walk quickly towards him, I open my mouth to say something but out of no where the ground caves beneath me and I feel weightless for a second before I begin to fall. I let out a small scream before I feel a strong hand clutch my hand tightly. I look up and see Bellamy holding my hand tightly, keeping me from falling. I look below me and I see spikes sticking out of the floor. They're so sharp if I even touched them I would probably get a bad cut. I begin to breathe quickly, panicking a bit.

"Hey I got you, it's okay." Bellamy tells me quickly and I nod frantically, wanting nothing more than to be on the ground again.

"Bree! Get her up! Pull her up!" I hear Finn say and I see everyone surround Bellamy pulling me up to the surface. Once I'm safely on the grass Finn searches me for any injuries. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just please get him down." I say while I nod slightly, feeling my breath quicken. Finn's eyes widen slightly as I feel a panic attack coming.

"Damnit!" I say angrily at myself, closing my eyes as I try to catch my breath. Finn grabs my hands.

"Hey Bree it's okay, look at me okay? You're safe, you're okay. Look at what I'm doing." I open my eyes and I see Finn taking deep breaths.

"Copy what I'm doing Bree." I try to catch my breath but I can't. I can't stop thinking what would've happened if Bellamy wasn't there to catch me. I can't stop thinking of what Jasper is going through right now. I can't stop thinking that this could happen to all of us.

"I can't- I can't." I say shaking my head, I feel very light headed from the lack of air.

Finn grabs my hand and places it on his chest. I feel my hand rising and falling along with his chest, I do my best to copy his breathing, and after about ten seconds I'm able to. My breathing calms down and I am able to catch my breath. I feel relief flood over me once I realize I'm not having a panic attack anymore. I look up and see everyone staring at me.

"What are you doing? Get Jasper!" I say quickly, not wanting everyone to continue to stare at me.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines." Murphy says, walking towards Jasper

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with you." Wells starts following Murphy but Finn stops him.

"No. Stay with Bree and Clarke. And watch him. You. Let's go." Finn says pointing to Murphy. They both begin climbing the tree that Jasper is on.

"There's a poultice on his wound." Clarke says as she looks at Jasper. I follow her eyes and notice what she is talking about.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wells asks her and she opens her mouth to answer but Bellamy interrupts.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing." Bellamy says pointedly.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us." Finn says and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Hurry up, Murphy." Finn says to Murphy who is barely cutting into the vines. I was standing next to Bellamy, my patience running thin.

"Be careful." Clarke tells them and a growl ripped through the air. My head snapped towards the sound.

"What the hell was that?" Wells asked worriedly and there was more growling.

"Grounders?" Finn asks in fear and there was a snarl which made me turn my head. I see a black animal walking slowly around us, like we were its prey.

"Bellamy, gun!" Clarke shouts at him and the animal begins to run towards us. Bellamy's hand scrambles for his gun, but it wasn't there.

My eyes widen when I hear a gun shot, my head snaps towards the sound and I see Wells holding the gun. It was silent and I thought it was dead but then another roar came through the air. The animal jumped up into the air and Bellamy wrapped his arms around me and he pushed us both to the ground away from the panther. There was another gunshot and some more clicking. We were out of ammo. Bellamy still had his arms wrapped around me as we laid on the ground, panting heavily.

"Now she sees you." Bellamy tells Wells from the ground.

"I can say the same for you." Wells says back right at him and I stare at Bellamy.

"Thank you." I say to him, he gets off the ground and offers me his hand. I take it and he helps me off the ground. He doesn't let go of my hand but I don't protest.

We were walking back in the woods, Wells and Finn were holding Jasper. Bellamy was still holding my hand, and I didn't want him to let go. We were walking in silence, slightly behind the group.

"Thank you for uh, not letting me get killed by spikes or a giant cat." I tell him and he chuckles a bit.

"Anytime." He says and we walk in silence for a bit longer before he speaks up again. "About your panic attack-"

"Do we have to talk about?" I ask him quietly and he pauses for a moment.

"Do you get them often?" Bellamy asks me softly and I sigh.

"I don't know pretty often, I've done a pretty good job dealing with them down here, until today. I don't know there's a pretty long story behind it." I tell him and he nods.

"You can talk to me." He says and I nod up at him.

"Why don't you act like this to other people? You're a lot nicer to me than you are to other people." I point out and he sighs.

"Well, when people see kindness they see weakness." He tells me and I nod a little.

"I get that, you don't want them to think you're weak." I say nodding. "Well thanks for not being a jackass to me."

"No problem, princess." He says laughing. We reach the camp by the time we finish the conversation. Clarke and the others walk ahead. Murphy drops the bag with the panther in it on the ground when we walk in.

"Who's hungry!" Bellamy shouts with pride. All the delinquents begin to cheer and I smile. I walk towards the drop shift and I see Finn and Clarke talking.

"He's stable for now, but without medicine…" Clarke says trailing off but she turns her head and scowls. I follow her eyes and I see people taking off their bracelets for food. "They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way. I… I won't do it."

"You don't have to." Finn says before walking down to Murphy and Bellamy who are handing out food to the people who are taking off their bracelets. Finn takes three sticks of food.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait. What, you think you play by different rules?" Murphy asks him rhetorically, stopping Finn.

"I thought there were no rules." Finn replies with a straight face. I smile a bit before Clarke and I follow him.

"Thank you." I say gratefully as Finn hands me a stick of meat. I walk towards Bellamy who just punched someone.

"Bellamy!" I call out his name and he looks towards me. I go towards him, once I reach I grab his arm and another stick of food, ignoring Murphy's protest. I walk him over to a tree that's decently far from the others.

I turn around and hand him a stick with the meat on it. "Eat."

"Bree I have to go back to the others-" Bellamy begins to protest but I shake my head.

"No Bellamy, eat this. Murphy can handle them. But for now you need to rest." I say and before he can protest I hand him the stick and sit against the tree. He sighs before following me.

We both begin to eat the meat in silence. I rest my head on my shoulder once I'm full, my eyes slowly fluttering shut.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Earth Kills

Later that night when I woke up, I heard moaning in the drop shift so I got up and ran towards them. I climbed up the ladder to see Jasper moaning and Clarke hovering above him. "His pulse is three eighty." Clarke informs us, with Jasper still moaning.

"Go back to sleep!" Someone from downstairs shouts in annoyance.

"Just ignore them, okay Jasper? You're strong, you can make it through this." I tell him softly, my hands gently running through his hands.

"Can he just die already?" I heard someone shout and I felt anger run through me.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get some water." I tell them as I walk down the ladder. People continued to complain about Jasper.

"Hey! You're just making it worse for yourselves by complaining so much! If you don't like it then sleep somewhere else, no one is forcing you to be here, besides, if it was your sorry ass up there I'm sure that you wouldn't want people asking for you to die. So get that stick out of your asses or get the hell out." I say at them all angrily. I walk outside to get water when I hear someone scream.

My eyes widen in alarm at the screams, I run towards the sound. I see a small girl, probably around the age of twelve, screaming in her sleep, "No! No! No!"

I slowly approach her, I gently place a hand on her shoulder. She wakes up with a jump. As she realizes she is safe and she isn't living whatever she was dreaming about, she seemed to calm down.

"Hey it's okay." I say soothingly and once I see her face my eyes widen.

"Charlotte? Do you remember me? I use to babysit you." I tell her smiling a bit at the memory. She looks up at my face and nods happily.

"Bree!" She exclaims, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What are you doing down here?" I ask her in a quiet voice, hoping for her to calm down a little. She pulled away from the hug and sighed.

"Well, my parents were floated and when they were bringing their stuff to the redistribution center, I guess I kind of lost it. They said I assaulted a guard." She tells me bitterly and I laugh, playfully pushing her shoulder.

"That's my girl." I say proudly, trying to ease the tension. She smiles at me. "What was your dream about?"

"It's... my parents." She tells me sorrowfully. "It's when they were floated and they... and I see it in my dreams and I just..."

"I'm so sorry Charlotte. I understand though. My mom was floated, do you remember that?" I ask her quietly and she nods at me. We sit in silence for a few moments before I look up at the sky.

"Do you see all those stars up there?" I ask her softly and she nods at me. "Well, I've always thought that those are the ones we've lost. That they're now bright stars above us. They're there to remind us that they'll always be watching over us. We might not always see them, and we might not be able to be with them anymore, but they're there. They're guardian angels now."

"Do you really believe that?" She asks me innocently and I nod at her.

"I really do." I say smiling down at her. I see a tear fall from her eyes and I wipe it away.

"Now follow me." I say getting up. I offer her my hand and she gladly takes it. We walk a little into the woods.

"Where are we going?" She asks me with a small smile. I don't answer her as we reach where I intended to go. We were at a small clearing I saw on our way to save Jasper. I bend down and grab a stick.

"Okay Charlotte," I begin to say, showing her a stick. "When you have a nightmare, I want you to find a stick, think about why you're afraid, and then throw it. Act like you're throwing why you're afraid away from you. Then, you have to yell 'Fuck you!'." I tell her laughing a bit. She giggles at me and tilts her head.

"You use to tell me I'm not allowed to say those words." She reminded me pointedly but I shrugged.

"This is an exception." I say handing her a stick. She smiles at me before taking the stick into her hands. She whispered something into the stick before throwing it.

"Fuck you!" She screams and I laugh at her. She smiles up at me and then yawns.

"Okay, let's get you back to camp." I say still laughing a bit. We walk back to the camp and sit by a tree. I bring her into my arms and her head rests on my shoulder. She slowly falls asleep, but I stay awake, watching the stars shine above us.

The next morning I walked into the drop shift. I went up the ladder and Clarke was looking over his wound. "The Grounders cauterized the wound. Saved his life."

"Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait. Garden of Eden this ain't." Finn said sarcastically and I held back a laugh. He saw me and smirked a bit.

"This is infected. He could be septic. Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark? Monty?" Clarke said forcefully and I walk over to her placing a hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her down.

"That would be a firm no." Monty told her bitterly and I sighed.

"Clarke, it's okay to not know what to do. That's why you have us, we can help." I tell her softly but she just shook her head.

"My mother would know what to do." She said snapping at me and I just sighed, walking back towards Finn.

"How's he doing?" Wells asked as he came into the room.

"How does it look like he's doing, Wells?" Clarke asked him angrily.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Wells defended himself as Jasper continued to moan.

"Right. You want to help? Hold him down." Clarke said and we all got up, surrounding Jasper. We each hold down a different body part.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Monty asked, clearly worried. Clarke grabs a knife and heats it up. She brings the knife towards Jasper and his wound.

"Hold him still. I need to cut away the infected flesh." Clarke informs us as she begins to cut away the wound. Jasper screams very loudly as Octavia runs in.

"Stop it! You're killing him." She exclaims as she crouches next to Clarke who continues to try to save Jasper.

"She's trying to save his life." Finn informs her in a calm voice.

"She can't." Bellamy says as he walks into the room they are in.

"Back off." Wells tells to Bellamy as he stands up confidently.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die." Clarke tells Bellamy in anger.

"Kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy." Bellamy reminds us all.

"Bellamy, we can't just let him die. We aren't on The Ark anymore. Every life matters and we can't give up on people. If this was Octavia you would do everything in your power to help her." I tell him pointedly and he just sighs at me.

"Take a look at him. He's a lost cause." Bellamy says pointing at a moaning Jasper.

"Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope." Clarke tells the brunette softly. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Octavia.

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." Bellamy says as he turns to leave. I sigh and shake my head. "Octavia, let's go."

"I'm staying here." Octavia tells him with determination in her voice. I turn to her and give her a small smile which she returns. Bellamy leaves and Monty just shakes his head at him.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Monty says and I raise my eyebrows at him. Who knew such a quiet person had that much anger in them? He saw Octavia wince slightly and he quickly added, "No offense."

"Yeah. Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right." Finn tells us and my head snaps up at him with wide eyes.

"Bree can you go talk to Bellamy?" Octavia asks me softly and I frown in confusion.

"Why me?" I ask her and she smiles a bit.

"Oh please, even you know that he has a soft spot for you." Octavia says and I just raise my eyebrows before walking down the ladder trying to find him. I spot the brunette boy walking angrily to his tent.

"Bellamy!" I shout and he turns around.

"What is it, Bree?" He asks me angrily.

"Where are you going?" I ask in curiosity. He sighs before going into the tent and I follow him. As he goes through his things I cross my arms over my chest, standing tall.

"Hunting." He says simply and I nod.

"I'm going with you." I tell him and he opens his mouth to protest but I hold up my hand. "It wasn't a question."

"Fine." Bellamy says sighing. "Grab your bow and meet me at the front of the camp."

I nod and walk out of the tent. I walk towards the back of the drop shift where I kept my things at the moment. I bend down at my backpack and pick it up along with my bow and arrow. I walk to Bellamy who has a few of his other bitches who obey his every command.

"You ready to go, princess?" He asks me and I nod, smiling a bit. He gently places his hand on my back, leading me into the woods. He leans down towards my ear to whisper something. "Stay with me, okay?"

"Okay." I tell him, nodding a little. We continue to walk through the forest. I still love looking at all the green around me. There was so much color, it was beautiful. I was walking with Bellamy when we saw a boar. It oinks, oblivious to us.

"Shh... She's mine." Bellamy whispers to the us all, as he flips his weapon in his hand. All of a sudden, a twig snaps behind Bellamy and he throws his axe behind him. It hits a tree, nearly missing a little girl. My eyes widen when I see its Charlotte. The boar ran away since it noticed them. The rest of the hunting party ran after it.

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy says walking towards her, Atom and I by his side.

"Charlotte." She says meekly.

"I almost killed you." Bellamy says getting his axe out of the tree. "Why aren't you back at camp?"

"Well, what with that guy who was dying, I just... I couldn't listen anymore." Charlotte tells us and I nod at her.

"There's Grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl." Atom says and Charlotte looked at him in annoyance.

"I'm not little." She says, sticking her head in the air.

"Okay, then..." Bellamy says trailing off as he hands a knife to Charlotte. My eyes widen slightly, he was giving her a knife? "But you can't hunt without a weapon. Ever killed something before?"

Charlotte shook her head no, and I looked at Bellamy with wide eyes. He just kept looking at her, a small smile on his face. "Who knows? Maybe you're good at it."

"Bellamy what the hell?" I whisper as we walk away from Charlotte. "You can't just give an unstable young girl a knife!"

"She'll be fine, okay?" He tells me holding my shoulders. I open my mouth to protest before I see a yellow fog coming towards us.

"What the hell?" I whisper in confusion. Bellamy frowns and turns around, seeing the fog.

"Run! Everyone run!" Bellamy shouts before he grabs my hand we begin sprinting towards the forest. We catch up with the rest of the hunting party and they begin running from the fog as well.

"Come on! There are caves this way." Bellamy shouts at us and there was a born bellowing in the distance. I ignored it and kept running. Charlotte, Bellamy, and I get separated from the others as we run through the forest. Charlotte was falling behind and was almost caught by the fog but Bellamy grabbed her arms and pulled her forward.

My breath quickened at the thought of one of us getting caught in the fog. I tried to push the thoughts behind me as the fog was coming close to us. Atom was close behind but he tripped and fell. The fog engulfs Arom as the horn continues to bellow in the distance. The three of us manage to find a cave. I looked around frantically for Atom as he calls our names. Bellamy starts coughing and pushes us both into the cave.

I stumble into the cave, hyperventilating. I trip into the wall of the cave, trying to catch my breath. I see Bellamy quickly move in front of me. I frantically look around for Charlotte, trying to make sure she's safe. I can see Bellamy's lips moving but I can't hear the words. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. I see Bellamy point for Charlotte to go somewhere else and she follows quickly. I shut my eyes and try to focus on my breathing.

"Bree, Bree!" Bellamy's voice seems so distant. I open my eyes and I see his worried face above me. "Focus on my breathing, alright?"

He places my hand on his chest like Finn did. My eyes widen, where was Finn? Is he alright? Countless possibilities run through my mind, what if he got caught by the fog? My breath quickens I feel very light headed.

Suddenly, I feel something pressing against my lips. I snap my eyes back to what it is, it's Bellamy. He was kissing me. I close my eyes and kiss him back. We stay like that for about thirty seconds before he pulls away, breathing heavily. My breathing matches his.

"What was that?" I ask him softly.

"Your panic attack stopped." Bellamy said, clearly proud of himself.

"How did you do that?" I ask in shock.

"I figured if I took your mind off the panic attack, maybe it would stop it. So I kissed you." He explained and I nodded at him.

"Thank you." I say quietly and he nods. We walk down a tunnel in the cave where Charlotte ran down. We see her lying on a rock, sleeping.

"Do you want to tell me why you get them?" Bellamy asks me once we both sit down. I swallow deeply, clenching my jaw. Those memories I've tried so hard to push away. I hate bringing them up. "You don't have to, but sometimes talking it out helps."

"It's kind of a long story..." I say trying to get out of telling him.

"Bree, you can talk to me, we've got time." Bellamy says softly.

I stare at him for a few moments. We barely know each other, but I'm ready to tell him my entire life story. In a few days, I trust him as much as I trust Finn or Octavia. I sigh deeply and lean my head against the wall.

"Fine... Just don't, don't run away or anything... My father. He uh, he use to beat me." I tell him, a lump forming in my throat. Out of the corner of my vision I see Bellamy's eyes widen in shock.

"It's been happening for as long as I can remember. Even when I was a little kid, he would hit me. When my mom was still alive, he would hit me. She tried to stop it, but she wasn't strong enough. She was like a hero to me. But then my dad stole some rations and framed my mother for it. They floated her without a second thought." A tear comes out of my eyes and I hastily wipe it away. I hate crying.

"It was just me and him after that. He would constantly hit me then. There was no one to stop him. One day I uh, I broke a glass. He just kept hitting me, and then he left the room. I was I think twelve at the time. That day I met Finn. He found me on the floor and he took care of me. He saved my life. Him and our friend Raven Reyes, they both saved my life. I wouldn't have lived this long without them. I probably would've killed myself by now. I don't know what I'd do without them, especially Finn. He's my family." I tell him and he looks at me, I can't tell if I see tears in his eyes or not.

"But then this is where the story gets really interesting." I say laughing bitterly.

"The day I turned sixteen, my birthday, I broke my father's watch. I don't even remember how looking back on it. I think he left it on the ground and I stepped on it, the glass shattered. I have never seen him with so much rage. He beat me like he never beat me before. He broke three ribs and sprained my wrist. He just kept hitting me, kicking me. It was the worst pain I've ever been through. But then I saw him pick up a knife. He always threatened to kill my but I never thought he actually would. He tried slashing my throat with the knife. I got away, but he grabbed me again and somehow, I ended up holding the knife. He was charging at me and in that split second before I could even realize what I was doing, I slashed his throat. I murdered my own father. I remember just sitting there in pure horror at what I had done. I killed my father. The the guards found me with my dads body. I tried telling the council about the abuse, but they didn't care. They said they were two separate crimes and my father would've been floated for child abuse but me murdering him was something different. It didn't matter that it was self defense, I had killed somebody. So that's how I ended up in the sky box. I killed my father... I killed my father." I said getting very choked up by the end. Once I muttered the last words I broke down into full out sobs. I kept repeating those four words.

Bellamy looked at my with sorrow in his eyes. He moved over to me and held me in his arms. He took my legs and swung them over his thighs, setting me on his lap essentially. My head rested on his shoulder as I let everything out. I had never truly cried over the abuse. I held it all in, until today. I just kept crying. Bellamy had one hand wrapped around my body and the other was running through my hair. He was whispering soothing words into my ear as I cried.

"It's okay... It's okay." Bellamy says pressing a kiss to my head.

"No it's not, it'll never be okay." I says having my head.

"Don't say that, I promise it'll be okay."

"Why are you helping me, Bell? I'm a murderer." I said, tears running down my cheeks.

"You were defending yourself, Bree. You didn't do anything wrong. If you didn't do that, who knows what would've happened to you. Don't blame yourself for this, please." He said and once he was finished he placed a long kiss onto my forehead.

I shut my eyes, calming down some. I felt myself growing more and more tired. My eyes fluttered shut as I fell asleep in Bellamy's arms.

"No!" I hear a voice cry out. I jerk awake, as does Bellamy. I see Charlotte awake as well, but she's clutching a stick in her hands. Her eyes are tightly screwed shut.

"Fuck you!" Charlotte yells at the stick as she throws it, accidentally hitting Bellamy right on the head.

"Ow!" Bellamy says quietly, rubbing his head. I start chuckling at what just happened.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte says quietly, looking down at her lap.

"Does it happen often?" Bellamy asks her softly. Charlotte sighs, giving him his answer. "What are you scared of?"

Charlotte doesn't answer this time, she just stares at him. "You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it."

"But... I'm asleep." Charlotte replies with confusion in her voice.

"Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep." He tells her, I was still on his lap, my head against his chest.

"Yeah, but... How?"

"You can't afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death. Let me see that knife I gave you." Bellamy tells her and Charlotte hands over the knife. Bellamy grips the weapon tightly in his hands.

"Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, 'screw you. I'm not afraid.'" Bellamy tells her, handing back the knife. She timidly holds it with both hands.

"Screw you. I'm not afraid." Charlotte says quietly. Bellamy gives her a look, telling her she can do it better. She takes a deep breath. "Screw you. I'm not afraid." Charlotte says confidently, repeating his words. Bellamy smiles, and gently pats her.

"Slay your demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep." Bellamy tells her as she nods.

"Just so you know, Charlotte? It is okay to be afraid. Fear is what keeps us going, if we're fearless, then we do stupid things. We need fear to make us run faster, to make us work harder. We need fear in our lives. You just can't let fear control you. If you're not scared, you're not human." I tell her and she nods at me, seeming to take in my words. I then rest my head against Bellamy's chest again, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

We exited outside and look around. The fog was gone. Bellamy held my hand tightly as we woalked outside.

"It's all clear. Anybody out here? Jones?" Bellamy shouted, I really hoped that everyone was safe.

"We're here!" We heard a voice yell. We ran towards the voice and saw Jones and the others running toward us.

"Lost you in the stew. Where'd you go?" Bellamy asked him once we were all together.

"Made it to a cave down there. The hell was that?" Jones asked us and I shrugged.

"I don't know, some sort of acid fog I think." I say, shifting my weight slightly. Bellamy looked over the group and frowned.

"Where's Atom?" He asked and Jones shrugged.

"Wait, he didn't go with you?" I asked with my eyes widening in fear. Jones just shakes his head at me.

I share a worried look with Bellamy before a scream rips through the air. My head snaps towards it, I run towards it. Bellamy hot on my tail. I find Charlotte screaming, panting heavily. I follow her line of vision and I see Atom lying on the ground, covered in bright red blisters. I stood in shock as Bellamy catches up with us.

"Son of a bitch. Atom." Bellamy mutters as he rushes over to his dying friend. I follow him, standing next to him. I scan him over, unsure on how to help him. I bend down next to him, trying to hear what he was muttering.

"Kill me. Kill me. Kill... me." Atom chokes out. He gasps from pain and lack of oxygen. The others catch up to us and stand in shock. Charlotte walks towards us, more towards Bellamy.

"I... can't... breathe." Atom gasps out, I cover my mouth with my hands. I feel tears pool into my eyes but I fight them back.

"Don't be afraid." I hear Charlotte say, I look up to see her handing Bellamy the knife he gave her. I shake my head at all of this, it's all so messed up.

"Go back to camp. Take Charlotte with you." Bellamy orders the hunting party, they obey, as does Charlotte. Bellamy bends back down, on the opposite side of Atom as me.

"Kill me... Bellamy... Bree, please..." Atom begs us both. He continues to choke and I can't take anymore of it.

"Okay. I'm gonna help you, all right?" I tell him, smiling softly. I gently reach over and I run my fingers through Atom's hair. I begin to sing.

" _It's alright to cry, even my dad does sometimes..._ " I sing quietly. I feel Bellamy's eyes on me as I slowly take the knife from his hands.

" _So don't wipe your eyes, tears remind you you're alive._ " I continue to sing, gripping the knife tightly.

" _It's alright to die, cause deaths the only thing you haven't tried_." I feel tears slowly run down my cheeks as I aim the knife up with his neck.

" _But just for tonight..._ " I gently pierce his neck with the knife, pushing it in all the way. Atom chokes on his blood and I let out a shaky sigh.

" _Hold on._ " I sing the last line of the verse. I continue to run my hand through his hair as he slowly dies, bleeding out. I feel Bellamy's eyes on my still, but I don't take my eyes off our dying friend.

We walked back to the camp in silence. As soon as I took away Atom's life, Clarke, Finn, and Wells met up with us. Atom's body was carried back. We walked through the camp and Atom was gently placed on the ground. Clarke walked towards the drop shift and Octavia ran over to us.

"It's about time. They're gonna kill Jasper. Did you get the medicine?" Octavia asks us both frantically and I look towards Clarke.

"Yeah. I... I got it." Clarke informs her and she nods.

"Come on. Let's go talk." I say to Octavia as I try to pull her towards the drop shift. I knew her and Atom had a 'thing', and I don't want her to find out he's dead the wrong way. She just ignores me and walks towards Bellamy.

"Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back." Bellamy pleads as he tries to stop Octavia from seeing Atom's body.

"Stop." Octavia orders him, pushing his arm away from her as she approaches Atom. She lifts the jacket off his head, revealing his dead corpse.

"Atom." She whispers sorrowfully.

"There's nothing I could do." Bellamy tries to explain to her but she interrupts him.

"Don't." Octavia snaps, holding up her finger, shushing him. She begins to cry as she covers his face with the jacket once more. She gets up and gets up to leave.

"O... O... please." Bellamy tries but she ignores him.

"Don't." Octavia tells him again before leaving. I sigh before running after her.

"Octavia!" I shout and she turns around, tears running down her cheeks. She sees me and falls into my arms.

"Bree! Bree he's dead." Octavia cries in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, O." I whisper as I run a hand through her hair soothingly.

"How did he die?" She asks me, pulling apart from the hug and I swallow thickly.

"The fog that hit got him, if anyone had ran to save him we would've been dead too." I explain to her and she nods, knowing there was more to the story. "When we found him, he was begging for us to kill him. There was nothing we could do. We weren't able to move him, he would've died by the time we got back to camp. So I took Bellamy's knife, and I killed him. He was asking Bellamy to do it a lot more than he asked me. But Bellamy just didn't have it in him, he couldn't kill his friend. I didn't want him to become a killer, and as you know with my story, I'm already one. I did it so he didn't have to. I am so sorry Octavia."

I expect her to hate me and run away, but she brings me into her arms again. I was confused at first but then relaxed into the hug.

"I thought you would hate me." I say, willing myself not to cry again.

"I'd never hate you, Bree. Thank you for not letting him suffer." She says, still crying a bit. I nod at her and we go into the drop shift.

"I'm really sorry about Atom." Clarke tells Octavia with sympathy in her tone. Octavia just nods at her.

"I guess we're gonna have to get used to people dying down here, aren't we?" Octavia says and Clarke smiles at her sadly.

"But not you." Octavia says turning towards a still sleeping Jasper. They gave him medicine an hour ago. She runs her fingers through his hair as she smiles down at him. "You hear me? You're not allowed to die."

Clarke gets out of the drop shift, saying something about how she has to talk to Wells. Finn came into the room, waving around a bottle of whiskey. I smile at him and grab the bottle. We all sit around a table together. I drink a bit of it and smile at the burning sensation in my throat. Monty takes it and takes some of it. He begins to choke and cough the second it hits his throat. I laugh slightly at his reaction.

"Smooth." Finn comments as Monty hands it over to Octavia.

"Disgusting. Love it." The brunette says and I laugh a little more.

"Can I, uh, get a hit of that?" Jasper says groggily and I gasp, getting up from my seat with the others following.

"Jasper!" I exclaim happily, sitting next to him.

"Let's start with the soft stuff." Finn says as he hands Jasper some water.

"Welcome back from the dead." I say jokingly. He turned towards me in confusion.

"Was that a dream or did I get speared?" Jasper asks me and I open my mouth to answer him but the door opens and Clarke comes in.

"You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it." Clarke informs him as she walks over to us.

"My savior." Jasper happily says, still groggy from his sleep.

"Thank you for not dying. I don't think I could've taken that today." Clarke says and I make a note to myself to check in with her later.

I'll try not to die tomorrow, too, if that's cool." Jasper tells her and I let out a small laugh. He sees Octavia standing above him and he smiles brighter.

"Oh, hello." Jasper says flirtatiously and we all laugh at him. I smile at everyone around me. I decide to cherish this moment, I'm not sure how many more moments like this we'll get.

I walked out of the drop shift and saw most of the delinquents sleeping, it was almost pitch black out. I walked behind the drop shift to sleep there since I didn't have a tent. As I was walking back I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Bellamy.

"Where are you going?" He asked me in confusion.

"To sleep." I said plainly, exhaustion overwhelming my body.

"Where?"

"Behind the drop shift."

"Why?"

"I don't have a tent or anything." I tell him and he stares at me for a few moments before sighing.

"Sleep in my tent." He decides and I shake my head.

"No I can't do that, it's your tent. I'll be fine." I say but he just grabs my hand and before I can protest he begins dragging me to his tent.

We get inside and there's only one bed, and there isn't much space on the floor for another person to sleep. I sit down anyway and lay on my back.

"Now what are you doing?" Bellamy asks me, almost seeming amused.

"Trying to sleep." I say as if I'm talking to a child.

"That's ridiculous, Bree. Get in my bed. I don't bite." He says laughing a bit and I look up at him to see if he's serious and he is. I push myself off the floor and he climbs into his bed. I follow, at first we're facing each other. For a few minutes we just stare into each other's eyes, not saying anything.

"Thank you." I say tiredly and with that I turn around so my back is facing him, and I fall asleep.


	5. Murphy's Law

I woke up the next morning with a strong arm secured around me. I shifted a bit to turn around but it just held me tighter. I cranked my neck to see who was holding me and I saw Bellamy. He was still asleep, but he had a tight grip around my waist. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me in amusement.

"Were you watching me?" Bellamy asked me with a smirk on his face.

"What? Me? No- No! No I was just, I just woke up." I stuttered, trying to fight the blush that threatened to come onto my face. He just gave me an amused look and I groaned, falling back onto the bed. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." He said defensively but I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I say before climbing out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asks, leaning on his elbows.

"I want some target practice." I told him, grabbing my bow and arrow. "I still don't understand how you made this."

"I'm coming with you." He decided while following me out of bed. "It's not safe, especially with what happened with Wells last night. The Grounders killed him right outside the wall."

"I didn't invite you." I tell him pointedly as he picks up his weapons. We woke up last night to people screaming at the camp. When Wells was on watch last night, the Grounders got him, stabbed him in the neck.

"I didn't ask you." Bellamy says back with raised eyebrows and I sigh before leaving the tent.

I saw people building the walls, and Murphy bossing them around. I rolled my eyes at him and walked towards the woods. Bellamy followed me out the camp, weapons in hand.

"Where exactly are we going?" Bellamy asked me as we walked through the woods.

"Just a bit further..." I trail off, finding the clearing I took Charlotte a few days before.

"Here." I tell him as I set down my backpack. I picked up a stick and drew an X on the tree, making it my target. I put my arrow in the bow, drawing it back. I knew how to fire a bow, Declan taught me. Maybe I could have a little fun with this. I drew my arrow back and fired, purposely missing the tree. I fight back a smirk as I fake groan in annoyance. "Could you help me please?"

"Sure, princess." Bellamy says with a smirk on his face. He walks behind me and I hold up my bow and arrow. He wraps his arms around mine, holding my hands where they should be. He pulled back the arrow and let it go. It soared through the air and hit a little above the X. "That's how it's done."

"I bet I can do better." I tell him smugly and he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Oh really?" Bellamy asks cockily, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, really." I tell him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine, lets see what you got princess." He said walking back a bit, his hands in the air. I nod and smile at him.

I place the arrow in my bow, holding it high in the air. I pull my elbow back, the string was in a tight line. I look at the X, and then let it go. The arrow rips through the air and hits the middle of the X. I smile proudly at myself before I turned to Bellamy.

"How did you..." He asked me in astonishment. I laugh at him and shrug.

"My friend taught me back in The Ark." I inform him.

"You hustled me." Bellamy said laughing a bit.

"No I didn't get anything in return." I told him pointedly with a shrug.

"Except my pride." He says to me and I roll my eyes at him.

"We should get back to camp." I tell him and he nods, we begin walk back to the camp, Murphy still bossing people around.

"This section should be finished by tomorrow." Murphy shouts and two people were carrying a log, but one fell to the ground. "Hey! You think the Grounders are just gonna sit around, and wait for us to finish the wall? Maybe we should let the little girl do the lifting for you, huh?"

"I just need some water, okay? Then I'll be fine." A boy who I recognized to be Connor told him, holding his throat. Murphy goes to protest but Bellamy steps in.

"Murphy, get this guy some water." Bellamy ordered Murphy who just walked away from him. Bellamy saw Charlotte, who was tying together some branches.

"Hey, you got this?" Bellamy asked Charlotte, pointing to the heavy log Connor had just dropped. My eyes widened slightly, he wouldn't make her do that would he? She goes to pick it up but he immediately stops her, giving her his award winning smile.

"I'm just kidding." She smiled back at him as he singlehandedly picked up the heavy log. Murphy comes back but with no water. I frown in confusion but then he pulls down his pants zipper, peeing on Connor. It takes me a few moments to process that Murphy was actually peeing on someone.

"Uhh!" Connor quickly got off the ground, away from Murphy who zipped back up his pants. "What the hell is wrong with you, Murphy?"

"You wanted a water break. Get back to work." Murphy shouted and I walk towards him angrily.

"Hey Murphy!" I call, getting his attention.

"What do you want?" He asks me in annoyed tone.

"You're yelling at everyone to get to work but what are you doing? Peeing on people? Real productive, not to mention mature!" I exclaim sarcastically with anger in my tone.

"Listen, Bree. You better get the hell out of here. Go make yourself useful for once in your life." He says and my mouth gapes slightly.

"Excuse me?" I ask, clearly offended.

"You heard me." He said and I began to walk away, having every intention of biting my tongue, but I felt a hand tightly grab my arm. I resisted the urge to flinch as I turn around and see Murphy. I bring my arm back and punch him right in the nose.

"Stay the hell away from me." I tell him angrily as he clutched his nose. I turn around and walk away. I see Finn and walk towards him.

"Finn!" I call out, walking a bit faster. He turns around and his face lights up.

"Hey it's the birthday girl." He says fairly loudly. My eyes widen and I shake my head, putting a finger over my mouth.

"No, no, none of that." I tell him and he scoffs.

"Come on Bree, I haven't seen you on your birthday for two years, I have to make up for it somehow." He says and I frown in confusion when he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a leather bracelet. He holds it up and I see a charm on it, it's an arrow. I smile a bit and take the bracelet into my hands. There were two arrows, a red and a blue one. It's absolutely beautiful. I slip it on my wrist carefully.

"Thank you so much, Finn. This is the best gift I've ever gotten." I tell him truthfully. He smiles at me and brings me into his welcoming arms.

"Love you Finn, thank you for everything." I say gratefully.

"Love you too Bree, and anytime. I'd do anything for you." He says to me truthfully and I smile a bit. Hugging him tighter before letting go.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll see you later okay? We can celebrate your birthday after I get back." Finn tells me and I nod before he walks out the front gates.

Eighteen. I'm finally eighteen. I can't believe it. If I was on The Ark still, I'd be getting floated right now. But on Earth, I have a second chance at life.

I see Bellamy walking towards me but before he can say anything Clarke runs towards us. I frown in confusion when she doesn't say anything, she just takes both our hands and brings us into a tent. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw Octavia and Jasper around a table. I joined them and I gasped when I saw it. In a tissue, there were fingers. Wells' fingers. There was a knife next to them.

"This knife was made of metal from the dropship." Clarke informed us.

"What do you mean?" Octavia asked and I shared a look with Clarke, knowing what she was talking about.

"Did anybody else know about this?" I ask Octavia and she shakes her head.

"No one. We brought it straight here." Octavia confirmed and I nodded slightly.

"Well? What does it mean?" Bellamy asked Clarke and I.

"It means the Grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us." Clarke explains and I cross my arms over my chest.

"So, there's a murderer in the camp?" Octavia asked suspiciously and Bellamy nodded.

"There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet." Bellamy said and I resisted the urge to flinch when he said that. Clarke ignored him and grabbed the knife, but he stood in front of her.

"Get out of my way, Bellamy." She told him angrily.

"Clarke, be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved... the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us." Bellamy said pointedly and although I miss Wells, he was right.

"Oh, good for you, you mean. What... keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?" Clarke asks him bitterly.

"Yeah. That's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the Grounders is building that wall. And besides, what are you gonna do... just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is." Bellamy pointed out and Clarke scoffed at him.

"Oh, really? J.M. John Murphy." Clarke told us, showing the inside of the knife. It has his initials in it. She pushed past Bellamy and walked outside. "The people have a right to know."

I shared a look with Bellamy before following Clarke out of the tent. She wasn't thinking clearly and she was being reckless. Wells' death deserves justice but not this way. Murphy was still barking orders at people.

"You son of a bitch!" Clarke screams as she shoves Murphy.

"What's your problem?" He asks her in confusion, raising his hands in the air.

"Recognize this?" Clarke asks him as she raises the knife up in the air.

"It's my knife. Where'd you find it?" Murphy asks as he reaches for his knife. I let out a sigh, he just confirmed its his knife.

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells." Clarke said in anger.

"Where I what? The Grounders killed Wells, not me." Murphy told her, defending himself.

"I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it." Clarke replied bitterly.

"Really? Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" Murphy asks nodding towards Bellamy. He stays silent.

"You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells." Clarke reminded him, trying to put the pieces together.

"Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the Chancellor that locked us up." Murphy shouted trying to get the rest of the delinquents on his side.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him." Clarke said pointedly.

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either."

"Tried to kill Jasper, too." Octavia added from behind me.

"What?" Jasper whispered a little in shock and I resisted the urge to laugh as I patted his back a little.

"Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone." Murphy shouted and I sighed, wrong answer.

"Come again?" Bellamy asked him, his arm around me. I smirked a bit, I loved when he took a leader role.

"Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this." Murphy said walking towards us and Bellamy pulled me towards his body.

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Well what about you, Bree? You're like a genius or something, you have to know I didn't do this." Murphy said to me desperately and I sighed.

"I want to believe that you didn't kill him, Murphy. I want to believe that somewhere in your heartless and cold body, there's a soul. But the odds aren't looking good right now. We can't have a society like this." I say in a soft tone but firm enough to get my point there.

"You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without... Without punishment?" Clarke asks throwing her hands in the air.

"I already told you. I didn't kill anyone." Murphy says again but no one listens.

"I say we float him." Connor shouts and a lot of the delinquents agree with him.

"That's not what I'm saying." Clarke says gently.

"Why not? He deserves to float. It's justice." Connor fights but I shake my head at him.

"Revenge isn't justice. We can't avenge a death with more death! That's inhumane, this is not The Ark!" I shout at him angrily.

"It's justice. Float him!" Connor shouts and Murphy goes to run but he gets tripped. Everyone begins to punch him and kick him. Someone ties a rag around his mouth and they tie his hands behind his back. They pick him up and throw him down a hill. People hold him up as Connor continues to punch him. I cry out in horror as they get a rope over a tree.

"No you can't do this!" I shout at them but Bellamy holds me back by the waist.

"Bree, you're gonna get yourself killed, stop!" Bellamy harshly whispers in my ear.

"No! Get off him! Get off of him! Let him go! You can't do this!" Clarke cries out but people hold her back. "Get off me."

At this point they have a noose tied around his neck and Murphy is standing on a bucket. I try to fight Bellamy so I can help him but he won't let me go.

"Bellamy! You should do it!" Connor decides. I realize they're talking about the bucket, they want him to kill Murphy. Everyone begins chanting Bellamy's name.

"Bellamy no! When we were in the woods with Atom I saw you, you are not a killer! I helped Atom so that you wouldn't have to hold it against yourself! I'm already a killer and you shouldn't have to be one too, don't do this Bell please don't do this!" I yell at him and his eyes soften at me but then back at Murphy who was begging him not to do it.

Bellamy lets me go and I try to hold him back but he's moving too fast for me to stop him. He walks to Murphy and spares him a small glance before his roughly kicks the bucket beneath Murphy's feet. I cry out in horror.

"Bellamy no! Bellamy..." I cry but he ignores me. Clarke also has tears running down her face as she yells at him.

"This is on you, Clarke!" Bellamy shouts in Clarke's face angrily. "You should've kept your mouth shut."

"What the hell are you doing?" I fear Finn shout as he runs towards us. "Cut him down!"

"Charlotte, get out of here now! Cut him down! Get out of my way." Finn shouts at everyone but people try to hold him back.

"Stop! Okay?" Charlotte cries out and Octavia tries to hold her back.

"Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!" Charlotte tells us and I gasp out in horror.

"Oh my God." Clarke whispers before grabbing Bellamy's axe, cutting the rope that held Murphy hanging in the air. Clarke and Finn dived into the ground to get the ropes off of him.

I stare at Charlotte, wiping the tears from my eyes. I take a deep breath before quickly walking towards her. I grab her hand and hastily walking to a tent. Once I get in there I see Bellamy, Finn, and Clarke next to us.

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" I hear Murphy shout from outside.

"Charlotte why did you do that?" I asked her in horror as I squatted down in front of her. She looked at me with big, terrified eyes.

"I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me." She said looking at Bellamy and my eyes widened.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke asked him with anger in her tone. Bellamy and I share a look, I cross my arms over my chest as I stand up.

"She misunderstood me. Charlotte, that is not what I meant." Bellamy says shaking his head at her.

"Charlotte when he told you to slay your demons he didn't mean it literally, he meant it figuratively." I tell her softly.

"But of course you wouldn't know that you never got an education." I mutter quietly, scolding myself for being so stupid.

"Bring the girl out now!" Murphy shouted angrily and I pulled my lips in nervously.

"Please don't let them hurt me." Charlotte begged me and I nodded quickly.

"I won't let them hurt you, okay?" I promised her and she nodded at me.

"If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up." Bellamy says looking at Clarke and Finn who stay silent. "Now you stay quiet."

"Those are your boys out there." Finn quickly defends, pointing out the doors.

"This is not my fault. If she had listened to me, those idiots would still be building the wall." Bellamy said pointing at Clarke angrily.

"You want to build a society, princess? Let's build a society. Bring her out." Murphy said mocking me and I clenched my jaw angrily.

"No! Please, Bellamy, Bree." Charlotte begged us both and I placed my hands on her arms gently.

"Charlotte, hey, it's gonna be okay. I promise you're gonna be okay." I tell her, praying that I'm right.

"Just stay with them." Bellamy says looking at Clarke and Finn. Bellamy gives me a look and I nod before getting up. I give Charlotte a quick hug before following Bellamy out the tent.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us. The prince and the princess." Murphy said bitterly as Bellamy and I joined them.

"Dial it down and back off." Bellamy tells him sternly.

"Or what? What are you gonna do about me? Hang me?" Murphy says sarcastically.

"I was just giving the people what they wanted." Bellamy defends himself, keeping a cold glare on Murphy.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't we do that right now? So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor?" Murphy shouts, turning to the crowd we've attracted. About five of his little bitches raised their hands.

"I see. So, it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk? Cowards! All of you are cowards!" Murphy screams at them and I feel anger rush over my body.

"Murphy! You know nothing about her! Her parents were floated when she was young and she was then put in the sky box for her entire life, she has no education and no one to teach her right from wrong. Clearly whoever taught you must've screwed up pretty badly." I tell Murphy harshly and he lunges towards me but Bellamy stands in front of me protectively.

"Hey, Murphy! Murphy. It's over." He told him sternly as I narrowed my eyes.

"Whatever you say, boss." Murphy says quietly and as Bellamy began to walk away Murphy turned around and grabbed a piece of wood. Before I could react Murphy had slammed the wood into Bellamy's head knocking him out cold.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed as I charged towards him. I tried to punch him but his followers held my arms behind my back.

"You little bitch, I promise I will come back for you and I will kill you, but for now, I have other things to deal with." Murphy said before he throws me roughly onto the ground. I let out a groan of pain as I rolled onto my back.

"Come on. Let's get the girl. Charlotte! Charlotte, I know you can hear me! And when I find you, you are gonna pay! Come on." Murphy shouted and I silently prayed that Charlotte was far away from the camp by now.

I ignored the pain in my side as I scooted over towards Bellamy. Octavia was squatting above him trying to get him to wake up.

"Murphy hit him pretty hard, it'll be an hour so until he wakes up." I tell Octavia worriedly and she nods a little.

About a half hour later I was sitting alone with an unconscious Bellamy. I refused to leave his side until he woke up. I still couldn't believe I was actually eighteen. It's my first birthday off The Ark. Hard to believe but it's probably the best one I've had.

 _I_ _quietly walked through my small room, trying not to wake my father. It was probably around ten at night, I avoided my father at all costs today and I was sneaking out to see Finn and Raven. I somehow got out the door and saw the two waiting for me. Both of them know about my situation but Raven doesn't know everything._

 _"Happy birthday!" Raven whisper shouted as she threw her arms around me. I gave her a small smile as we pulled apart._

 _"Fifteen? huh? You're getting old there." Finn says bringing me into a tight hug._

 _"Oh shut it." I say rolling my eyes, still having a smile on my face._

 _"Oh! We got you cake!" Raven said excitedly and my eyes widened._

 _"You got me what?" I ask her in shock, we never had cake. It was only allowed for people of high status. "You stole me cake?"_

 _"Birthday cake, actually. And we didn't steal it, think of it more as, uh just borrowing and not giving it back." Finn says with a funny look on his face. I laughed a little bit as we walked down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible._

 _The next hour we sat, eating my birthday cake. It was some of the most fun I've ever had in my life. We laughed and told stories, of course I didn't say many considering I didn't have many, but it was amazing to hear some. I was able to completely unwind from reality. It was an incredible feeling._

 _Raven had to leave to get back to her mother, but Finn stayed. We talked for another half hour before I decided it was probably best for me to get back home. We were walking down the hallway to my house in silence._

 _"Thank_ _you so much for tonight, Finn. That was some of the most fun I've ever had." I told him truthfully. He smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug._

 _"You're welcome birthday girl." He said with a bright smile on his face._

 _"Happy birthday." Finn told me before kissing my cheek sweetly and walking back to his home. I smiled and then opened my door back to my home._

 _"Where the hell were you." I hear a voice growl at me and I flinch, shaking a bit._

 _"I'm sorry father, I was only out for a little bit." I say trying to get out of what's to come._

 _"Oh? And what's the occasion?" He asks me curiously._

 _"It's my birthday, father." I inform him meekly, trying to not be offended that he forgot my birthday. It's not like he's ever remembered before._

 _"Hm that's right, then I guess you deserve a birthday treat this year, don't you think?" He asks me mockingly and I shake my head, tears pooling into my eyes. He walks towards me and I try to back up but he brings his hand back and backhands me across my face._

 _"You bitch!" He screams at me as I fall to the floor. I pull my lips in so I keep quiet. I begin to hear his belt jingle a bit and my eyes widen in horror. I turn around and I see him folding his belt slightly so he's holding an end and the other is limp on the floor._

 _"Father... Please no." I whisper and he seemed to grow angrier. He brings his arm up and snaps it down. I do my absolute best to not scream out but I fail miserably. He continues whipping my back with his belt. I knew no neighbor would come. They were all scared of my father. That night I fell asleep because the pain was too much, my cuts never fully healed from that beating. I still have scars on my back._

 _Happy birthday to me._

I snapped out of my trance and saw Bellamy begin to stir. He woke up with a start and I immediately bent down to come.

"Hey, Murphy hit you pretty hard, how's your head?" I ask him and he sits up with a groan.

"I'll live. We need to go get Charlotte." Bellamy says and I nod, deciding not to fight with him. I grab my bow and arrow and sling it on my back in case I need it.

We get out of camp and begin walking through the forest. It was nearly pitch black out but it wasn't impossible to see. We walked for what seemed like hours until we saw a little girl in the woods. Murphy was close, we could hear him yelling for her.

"Bellamy! There she is." I tell him quickly as I point to her. He sees her and runs over to her. He grabs her by the waist.

"Let me go!" Charlotte screams out and tries to fight Bellamy.

"I'm trying... hey, hey. I'm trying to help you." Bellamy tells her as I run over to them.

"I'm not your sister! Just stop helping me! I'm over here!" Charlotte tells him harshly and I furrow my eyebrows at her in confusion. She runs towards where Murphy's voice was.

"Charlotte! Are you trying to get us all killed?" I ask her with a frown on my face.

"Just go, okay? I'm the one they want." She tells us harshly, getting frustrated with us.

"Okay, Charlotte, listen to me. We won't leave you. Neither of us will." Bellamy tells her, motioning to the two of us.

"Please, Bellamy." Charlotte pleads before she starts to run away. Bellamy lets out an annoyed sigh before he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She lets out a small scream. "Murphy! I'm over here!"

"Come on out, Charlotte! Come on out." Murphy shouts as I see the lights from their torches coming towards us.

"Bellamy we have to go faster!" I tell him and he complies, running faster.

"Put me down!" Charlotte screams again.

"Damnit!" Bellamy exclaimed as we got to a cliff. He placed Charlotte on the ground. I looked over the cliff and I couldn't see the bottom. I let out a shaky breath as Murphy and his followers catch up with us at the cliff.

"Bellamy! You cannot fight all of us. Give her up." Murphy orders us and I shake my head as Bellamy stands in front of the two of us.

"Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me." Bellamy says as Clarke and Finn break through the woods.

"Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke tells and I step forward from behind Bellamy.

"This has gone too far. Look, let's just get back to camp, and we can work this all out. But no more killing." I say softly. I almost thought it was going to work until Murphy reaches out and grabs my wrist, he pulls me towards him so my back is against is stomach. He has the knife against my neck and I gasp at the cold feeling of the knife.

"I'm sick of listening to you talk, acting like you run this place." He tells me, pressing the knife a little into my skin, I gasp again as I feel some blood run down my neck.

"Let her go." Bellamy orders him but Murphy raises a hand at Bellamy, silencing him.

"I will slit her throat." Murphy says and I try to lean back, as far away from the knife as possible, but all he does follow me back with the knife.

"You do that and I'll slit yours." Finn says angrily and I glance at him to see him fuming with anger.

"No, please. Please don't hurt her." Charlotte begged Murphy and all our heads snapped towards her.

"Don't hurt her? Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I will let her go." Murphy offered and I shake my head.

"Don't do it, Charlotte. Don't do it!" I shout at her but Murphy turns the knife slightly and digs it deeper into my neck. I try not to cry out in pain.

"No! No, I have to!" Charlotte exclaimed as she tried to break past Bellamy but he just held her back.

"Murphy, this is not happening." Bellamy tells him sternly.

"No? I'm not sure if you're in control of what happens to your princess at the moment, Bellamy." Murphy says tauntingly.

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did." Charlotte says to us and I frown in confusion before she turns around on the cliff. She spreads her arms and jumps. My eyes widen in horror and I scream in agony.

"Charlotte! No! No, no, no! No!" I cried out as I pulled away from Murphy and fell on the ground.

She was the young girl I treated like a sister to me when I was younger. She was the girl I promised that everything would be alright and that I would protect her. I failed her. I look up at the stars, one seeming more bright than the others. I decided that star was Charlotte. She was a new star in the sky.

Bellamy looked up at Murphy with rage in his eyes. He ran towards him and pushed him down. He continuously punched him, hard.

"Bellamy. Bellamy. Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" I told him and I took his arm gently, taking him off Murphy.

"No! He deserves to die!" Bellamy yells at me and Clarke jumps in.

"No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here." Clarke tells him sternly and Bellamy scoffs at her.

"So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide-"

"No, I was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules." Clarke says and I nod, agreeing with her.

"And who makes those rules, huh? You?" Bellamy asks her in anger.

"For now, we make the rules. Okay?" Clarke says motioning to herself, Bellamy, Finn and I.

"So, what, then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?" Bellamy asks her with anger laced in his voice.

"No!" I exclaim, gently touching the new cut on my neck, glancing at Murphy before turning back to Bellamy. "We banish him."

"Get up." Bellamy grunts as he roughly grabs Murphy, dragging him over to the cliff.

"Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke yells as he hangs Murphy over the cliff.

"If I ever catch you near camp, or if I ever see you even near Bree again, we'll be back here. Understand?" Bellamy tells Murphy and when he nods he throws him back on the ground. Bellamy then turns to the little bitches who followed Murphy to kill Charlotte. "As for the four of you, you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice."

Bellamy turns and takes my hand in his, walking away. I follow him, still shaken up from what happened. I almost feel bad for leaving Murphy but after all that's happened since we've landed, he deserves it. I hope he changes.

Once we get back at the camp, the four of us tell the rest of the campers that we've banished Murphy and they all seem happy. Clarke and the others walk into the drop shift and I stay outside with Bellamy.

"So someone told me its your birthday." Bellamy said whispering down to me. My eyes widened as I looked up at him.

"Finn told you?" I ask him in shock and he nods at me. I open my mouth to say something but I feel a shock in my wrist. I jump up, grabbing the wristband as it falls off. "Did they just fry?"

"I think so..." Bellamy said trailing off a little.

"Anyways, lets go." He says, taking my hand and before I can protest we walk into his tent.

"What are we doing in here-" I begin to ask him but instead he interrupts me by pressing his lips onto mine. My eyes widen for a moment before I close my eyes, kissing him back.

He places his hand on my hips as I run my fingers through his hair. Now I know how all those old novels feel, I felt fireworks explode in my mouth. It was something I've never felt before. Bellamy gently turns us around and we fall back onto his bed. He's on top of me as we continue to kiss. I play with the tips of his shirt a little and he takes the hint to take it off. He quickly removes his shirt and I run a finger over his abs. I pull my lips in and resist the urge to blush.

"I think it's only fair if we do the same for you." Bellamy tells me as he pulls my shirt off and throws it aside. "I think you deserve a birthday treat this year, don't you?"

I froze. My entire body stiffened. That memory of my fifteenth birthday coming into my mind. In any other case I would've loved hearing that. But my breath started getting short and Bellamy immediately noticed.

"Bree? Bree what's wrong?" Bellamy asked my pulling away. His hands were on both side of my head, pressing against the bed.

"My um, on my fifteenth birthday my father told me that... Before he whipped me with his belt." I tell him in a small whisper. His eyes fill with rage as his pulls his lips in for a moment.

"I promise you Bree, I will never, ever hit you. Never Bree, never..." He says trailing off, pressing kisses all over my face gently. I nod a bit, letting him aware that I know.

He studies my face for a moment before he kisses my lips again. His hands gently roam my body, I moan a bit as his lips move from my lips to my neck. He sucks on the same spot and I arch my back in pleasure.

"One more thing." I tell him breathlessly and he pulls back, waiting for me to continue.

"I've um, I've never... Done this before..." I say a little embarrassed and he gives me a small smile.

"Do you want to?" He asks me and I nod.

"I do, I'm just a little nervous I think." I say letting out a small laugh. He studies my face before going back to my neck. He kicks off his shoes and I do the same to mine.

He moves towards my pants and slowly unbuttons them. I lift my legs a little which allows him to slowly slip them off, leaving me just in my bra and underwear. He stares at me and I wait impatiently.

"Stop that." I tell him and he looks at me with an amused smirk.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me." I say covering myself a bit with my arms and he gently takes my arms, pinning them against the bed.

"Bree, you're gorgeous, don't be embarrassed, okay?" He tells me and I nod a bit, blushing even more.

We both breath heavily, laying in bed. He pulls out of me and slips back on his underwear. I put my bra and underwear back on, slipping into bed with me. I stare at him for a moment before I press my lips against him again. I pull away from the kiss and turn on my side, my back facing him. His arm slips around my waist and pulls me closer to his body. I smile a bit as I fall asleep in Bellamy's arms.

 **If you want me to write the frickle frackle let me know I just don't want to creep people out okay thanks REVJEW PLEASE:)**


	6. Twighlight's Last Gleaming

I woke up, my eyes fluttering a bit. I felt Bellamy's arm securely around my waist, holding me tightly against him. I shifted my body so I was facing him. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey." He said quietly, his arms not letting me go.

"Hi." I say smiling brightly.

"Why are you so smiley?" Bellamy asks me and I shrug.

"I had an amazing birthday." I tell him simply and he frowns at me.

"Getting your neck almost slashed and losing your friend was amazing?" He asked in confusion and I rolled my eyes.

"I've had worse. Besides I had a pretty good night." I say shrugging a bit.

"Mine was just alright." Bellamy says staring at the ceiling and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Oh really?" I ask him. I raise my leg and swing it around his torso so I am straddling him. I smirk down at him. "Just alright, huh?"

"Okay, maybe better than just alright." He says and I laugh a little before bringing my lips down to meet his.

Bellamy and I walked to the clearing from a few days ago. We walked hand in hand as we approached it. He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Why do you like this place so much?

"I don't know, it gives me a sense of... Home, I guess." I tell him with a small shrug and he nods at me. I see a fallen log and take a seat on it. He follows.

"How are you feeling?" Bellamy asks me and I look at him in confusion. "From last night."

"Good, a little sore I guess." I tell him with a brush creeping up my face. He chuckles at me before looking up at the stars.

"Bellamy can I ask you something?" I ask quietly and he nods at me.

"What did you do to get on the ship?" I ask and he looks at me for a few moments before sighing.

"I don't want to ruin the moment." He replies and I shake my head. The forest around is filled with crickets chirping and the slight wind.

"Please, tell me. You know about my past I want to know more about yours." I say and he nods before pausing for a second or two.

"I uh, made a deal with a guard, Shumway. Do this and he'd get me on the ship." He says vaguely.

"The whole story, Bell." I tell him a little more sternly this time.

"I shot the chancellor." Bellamy informs me and my eyes widen a bit before I just nod. "That's it? You're not gonna yell at me or anything for killing the chancellor?"

"I have no right to, I mean I killed my father, Bell. I'm in no place to judge someone. Besides, I didn't like the chancellor. I sure as hell won't miss him." I say and he smiles a bit at me.

"Wait, is that why you don't want us to contact The Ark? You're afraid they'll kill you if they come down." I realize and he sighs again.

"Yeah." He tells me in a hoarse tone.

"Bell I promise, I won't let that happen." I say sternly. He turns his head and looks me in the eyes. I lean in a bit, as does he. Just as our lips are about to touch something catches my eyes. I turn my head and I look up at the sky.

"A shooting star." I say in awe and he follows my line of vision.

"Wow." Bellamy whispers and I tilt my head a little.

"Make a wish." I tell him softly and he frowns at me.

"Uh, why?" He asks in confusion.

"I guess people use to do it a long time ago, at least that's what Finn told me." I explain and he nods at me.

"Although it doesn't make much sense, okay." Bellamy says and I smile a bit before I continue watching the star. I feel confusion rush over me as I realize something.

"Bell, wait a minute that's not a shooting star." I tell him and he squints his eyes at it.

"Oh my god." He whispers. "Is that a cargo pod?"

"I think it is, holy shit. Okay we need to get back to camp now." I tell him as I get up quickly. He pushes his hands on the ground and gets up.

"Wait! I almost forgot." I say frantically and before he has a chance to ask me what's wrong, I put my hand on the back of his head and crash my lips against him. Our lips move in sync for a few moments before we pull away. "Okay, now we can go."

Bellamy and I quickly got back to the camp, we ran through the gates and saw people standing, watching the pod as it flew through the air.

"There! They're coming to help us!" Someone exclaimed pointing at the sky.

"Now we can kick some grounder ass." Somebody joked and I roll my eyes at them as people around him agreed.

"Please tell me they brought down some shampoo." A girl named Roma said and I scoffed at her. We need more important things than shampoo.

"We need to figure out where that thing went." I told Bellamy and he nodded at me. Bellamy, Jones, Octavia and I went into Bellamy's tent.

"If it cleared the Ridge, it's probably near the lake." Jones said and I agreed with him.

"We should get moving. Everyone's ready." Octavia told us but Bellamy shook his head.

"No one's going anywhere. Not while it's dark. It isn't safe. We'll head out at first light, pass the word." Bellamy sternly tells some other people in the tent. They comply and walk out.

"Everyone for 100 Miles saw this thing come down. What if the grounders get to it first? Bell, we should go now." Octavia tells him and I nod at her.

"I agree." I say shortly but he shakes his head.

"I said we wait until sunrise." Bellamy says before walking out of the tent.

Ten minutes later, I was walking around looking for Bellamy. I couldn't find him anywhere. I saw Octavia and ran up to her.

"Octavia!" I say stopping right in front of her. "Have you seen Bellamy?"

"I was just gonna ask you that." She says, squinting her eyes a bit. We both share a look of realization.

"He's going after the pod." We both say in unison.

"Whoa." We both say together again.

"Stop that!" We say again.

"Let's just go." I say quickly and she nods. We sneak out the back way and walk into the woods. It was beginning to get light outside as we trudged through the forest.

"You seem different." Octavia says, staring me up and down for a few moments before gasping loudly.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed backing up a bit.

"What? What is it?" I ask her frantically with wide eyes.

"You screwed my brother!" She said with a smirk on her face.

"What? Me? Uh no!" I try to deny but she laughs at me.

"Oh please, Bree. You're my best friend of course I'd know when you finally banged someone." She said with a smile and I roll my eyes at her.

"Let's just find him, okay?" I said and just as said that we saw someone in a dark jacket running through the woods.

"Bellamy!" I shout as we both jump over some fallen branches to reach him. "What are you doing?"

"Go back to camp. It isn't safe." Bellamy tells us both sternly.

"You lied to everyone. You lied to me. To Bree." Octavia says in a hurt tone.

"You just want whatever's in that pod." Octavia said realizing it.

"Just go home!" Bellamy said shoving her harshly.

"Bellamy!" I scold as I stand in front of Octavia protectively.

"You always want to play the big brother, huh? Well, guess what? Joke's on me. You're just a selfish dick." Octavia spats angrily and my eyes widen.

"God this is so not the time to be between to angry siblings." I mutter but they both ignore me.

"I did this for you, to protect you. If The Ark finds out we're alive, they'll come down, and when they do... I'm dead." Bellamy says shaking his head and I looked at him.

"Bellamy I told you I'd never let that happen!" I exclaimed and Octavia looked at us both in confusion.

"What did you do?"

"I shot him. I shot Jaha." Bellamy finally said and I pulled my lips in.

"What?" Octavia whispered out in complete shock.

"I found out they were sending you to Earth. I couldn't let you go alone. Someone came to me with a deal do this. Kill him, and they'd get me on the dropship. And I did it." Bellamy explained and I watched Octavia, tears forming in her eyes.

"You killed the chancellor?" She asked him still in shock.

"He floated our mother. He locked you up. He deserved it." Bellamy said defending himself but Octavia shook her head.

"I didn't ask you to do that." She told him, backing up a bit.

"You're right. I made the choice. This is on me. Whatever they sent down, I'll take care of it." Bellamy said turning around.

"I didn't ask for any of this." Octavia says before turning and running away.

"Octavia!" I shout trying to get her to come back but she doesn't listen. I turn back around and see Bellamy walking away.

"Bell!" I shout catching up with him.

"What is it, Bree?" He asks me harshly.

"I'm coming with you." I say determinedly and he shakes his head, opening his mouth to say something but I put my hand up stopping him. "Don't fight me on this. I have my bow and arrows, if grounders randomly show up you won't be able to take them on your own."

"Fine, let's go." Bellamy says and we begin walking through the forest again.

"What do you want so badly in the pod anyway?" I ask him and he stays silent for a few moments.

"Nothing specific, just going to see what is is. I figured it would be better to go alone." He says as we walk down a hill, towards the water. I open my mouth to talk but then I see it.

"Oh my god, there it is!" I say with excitement in my voice and I begin to run down the hill when I fell Bellamy's hand on my arm, stopping me. "What is it?"

"Can you keep watch?" He asks me and I sigh.

"Fine, but let me know if you find anything." I tell him sternly and he nods before walking down the hill. I walk a bit towards where we were a few minutes ago.

I wait for about ten minutes, I keep thinking I hear branches cracking but I know it's just my imagination. I look around a bit, not seeing Bellamy anywhere. I frown in confusion before I hear a voice calling my name. I turn around and see Clarke quickly walking over to me.

"Hey Clarke." I greet her brightly but she has a serious look on her face.

"Where's Bellamy?" She asks me hastily and I frown at her.

"He went down to the pod about ten minutes ago, he told me to wait here." I inform her as we walk down the hill.

"Did you know about the radio?" She asks me in the same tone as before.

"Radio? What radio?" I ask her frowning in confusion as we reach the pod.

"The reason he wanted to find the pod was to destroy the radio, I have no idea if he got here or not." Clarke says and before I can tell her he found the pod she opens the door to the pod.

"Oh my God." Clarke whispers in shock and I try to see what's in the pod.

"Hi." I hear a familiar voice say and my eyes widen.

"I made it?" My friend asks in shock and Clarke nods.

Raven gets out of the pod and takes off her suit. She throws it on the ground and stares at the tree, happiness filling her eyes. I'm staring at her in complete shock when she finally sees me. How did she get here?

"Bree!" She exclaims happily, throwing her arms around my neck. I hug her tightly and smile.

"How the hell did you get here?" I ask her in shock and she points to the pod and laughs.

"I am so glad you're here I have so much to tell you! My god I haven't seen you in years." I say hurriedly and she nods.

"I can tell." Raven says, walking ahead of me a little. She looks at the trees in awe. She spreads her arms out and takes in a deep breath.

"I dreamed it would smell like this. Is this rain?" She asks me pointing towards the sky and I nod a bit, as does Clarke. She's right, it's raining a bit.

"Welcome home." Clarke says simply and I smile. I see Finn running through the woods, stopping suddenly once he sees his girlfriend.

"Raven!" Finn shouts as he approaches us, stopping once Raven turns around.

"Finn!" She exclaims happily as she runs into his arms. She has her hands in his hair as she looks him over. "I knew you couldn't be dead."

"You're bleeding." Finn says looking at her wound carefully.

"I don't care." Raven says shaking her head before she presses a kiss on his lips roughly, full of passion. I smile at the two finally reuniting before I turn to Clarke, who has a look of shock and betrayal on her face.

"Wait, did he not tell you?" I ask her in shock and she looks at me, then shakes her head.

"Oh my god. You two totally hooked up." I say in shock and she looks at me in confusion.

"How did you know?" She asks me, still keeping most of her focus on the couple kidding.

"I'm Bree, I know everything. Oh I am going to rip him apart." I growl angrily and she places a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head slightly.

"How did you get here?" Finn asks her curiously as they break apart from their kiss.

"You know that big scrap hold, the one on K deck?" Raven asks him and Finn gives it a small glance before turning back towards her.

"You built that from scrap?" Finn asks her in amazement.

"I kind of rebuilt it." Raven says brushing it off a bit. "Please, like that's hard, it just needed a couple parts and some love."

"You're insane." Fine comments with a serious look on his face.

"I'd do more for you and worse. Just like you would for me." Raven tells him and I cringe slightly at her words. It sounded like a cheesy love novel. Raven tumbling over a bit, clearly dizzy from the blood loss.

"Come on, sit down. Sit down here." Finn says guiding her over to a rock. He hands her his jacket.

"Let me get something for that." Finn tells her before running over to us. I give him a hard glare as Clarke hands him a bandage. "I'm sorry."

"Let's not talk about this." Clarke says simply.

"We've known each other our whole lives." Finn says defending himself.

"Finn I am going to kill you." I say with a growl and he glances at me before turning back to Clarke.

"We don't need to talk about it." Clarke says again as we all walk towards Raven. "She needs to put pressure on her wound."

"Thanks." Raven says gratefully, putting the cloth on her head.

"This is Clarke. She was on the dropship, too. And you obviously know Bree already" Finn informs her and Raven looks at Clarke with wide eyes.

"Clarke? This was all because of your mom." Raven tells us and I stare at her in confusion.

"My mom?" Clarke asks in confusion. I see the anger flash through her eyes. She's been pissed at her mom ever since she found out Wells' was not the one who turned her father in but it was her mother.

"This was all her plan. And Declan's," Raven says turning towards me and my eyes widen.

"We were trying to come down here together. If we waited... Oh my God. We couldn't wait because the council was voting whether to kill 300 people to save air." Raven says remembering everything and I gasp out in horror.

"What? When?" I ask her quickly.

"Today. We have to tell them you're alive!" Raven says running to her pod and checking it for a radio.

"The radio's gone. It must've gotten loose during reentry. I should've strapped it to the A-strut. Stupid!" Raven scolds herself hitting the pod but I share a look with Clarke.

"No, no, this is my fault. Someone got here before us. We have to find him." Clarke says and I nod before we turn around, running into the forest.

"Bellamy! Where is it?" I shout at him angrily once we finally spot him, walking through the forest."

"Hey, princess. You taking a walk in the woods?" Bellamy says sarcastically and I roll my eyes at him angrily.

"Bellamy, they're about to kill hundreds of people on The Ark to save oxygen! It won't be council members, Bell it's gonna be our people!" I exclaim frantically, still trying to wrap my head around it.

"Bellamy!" Finn shouts as he runs up to idc pushing Bellamy angrily. "Where's the radio?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bellamy says, shoving Finn right back.

"Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you." Raven says cockily with a smirk. My eyes widen, everyone on The Ark knew he shot the chancellor.

"Shut up." Bellamy tells her roughly.

"Looking for him why?" Clarke asks the short brunette.

"He shot Chancellor Jaha." Raven says simply and I sigh, shifting my weight, wanting to be here for the next conversation.

"That's why you took the wristbands. Needed everyone to think we're dead." Clarke says in realization.

"And all that 'whatever the hell we want'? You just care about saving your own skin." Finn angrily spats at him and I pull my lips in awkwardly.

"Bree? Why don't you seem shocked about this?" Clarke asks me in confusion.

"I kind of knew already." I told her meekly and she gawked at me. "I found out this morning."

"And how are you not furious with him? He killed somebody for his own gain!" Clarke exclaims and I glance at the ground, keeping quiet. I look up and I see Finn and Raven, some kind of understanding in their eyes.

"I don't know." I lie and she scoffs at me.

"What are you hiding, Bree? And why does everyone here seem to know it except for me-" Clarke begins to rant and I let out an angered groan.

"It doesn't matter! Just let it go!" I shout at her, desperate to change the subject.

"No! Bree, what's going on?"

"Clarke we can talk about later but right now-"

"I swear to god if you don't tell me right now-"

"Because I'm a murderer, Clarke! I murdered my father." I shout angrily and she gasps in shock, stepping back a bit. My eyes widen as I realize I just told her my biggest secret.

"Clarke, just wait a second so I can explain further-" I begin to say but she shakes her head frantically.

"No. I am not talking to you right now, besides we have bigger issues." Clarke tells me sternly and I close my eyes, turning away from her. I hear footsteps begin to walk away. I open my eyes and see Bellamy walking away.

"Hey! Shooter! Where's my radio?" Raven asks him angrily as she catches up with him.

"Get out of my way." Bellamy tells her roughly. She doesn't move. "I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"Really? Well, I'm right here." Raven says bravely. Bellamy takes her by the neck and shoves her against a tree. Right as she hits the bark she pulls out a long switch blade, aiming it at his throat. We all run towards the two.

"Where's my radio?" Raven asks him angrily.

"Okay, stop it." Clarke says tells them and they both comply.

"Jaha deserved to die. You all know that." Bellamy defends himself.

"Yeah he isn't my favorite person, either." Raven says with a frown on her face. "But he isn't dead."

"What?" Bellamy asks her in shock.

"You're a lousy shot." Raven says weakly and Bellamy's eyes go wide.

"Bellamy, don't you see it? You're not a murderer." Clarke tells him, sparing a glance at me which made my wince slightly as she walks towards him. "You always did what you had to do to protect your sister. You always protect the ones you love, just like you always protect Bree. That's who you are. And you can do it again, by protecting 300 of your people."

"Where's the radio?" She asks him in a softer tone.

"It's too late." Bellamy says with a sigh and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Bellamy, where is it?" I ask him emotionlessly. He looks at me and frowns.

"I threw it in the lake." He says and I shake my head at him angrily.

"We need to get back to camp, get other people to help us find it. I'll stay here and start looking." I tell the others who just nod and run back to camp. Bellamy stays. "Did you not hear me? I told you to go back to camp."

"I'm sorry." Bellamy says weakly and I scoff at him.

"You're sorry? For what, Bellamy? Trashing the radio? Besides you should be thanking me." I said with a scoff and he frowns at me.

"Why?" Bellamy asks me as we approach the water.

"I told Clarke that I killed my father so that she wouldn't think that you're the only bad guy here. I didn't want for you to be alone, I guess." I said sighing. I couldn't believe my own words. It was the truth that I told her that, but I told her so easily, I was in shock with myself.

"You didn't have to do that." Bellamy told me softly and I turn around.

"Bell this is not the time, okay? We have to find that radio or hundreds of our people will die." I remind him as I begin walking into the water, not giving him a chance to say anything else.

A few campers came back with Clarke, Finn, and Raven. I was still not talking to Bellamy, I knew all of my anger should be because of the radio he trashed, but part of it was because of what I told Clarke. I knew it wasn't his fault, I was the one who told her. But I did it for him, why did I always feel the need to protect him like this? I was mad at myself for throwing myself under the bus to save him.

I continued walking through he water when I stubbed my toe harshly. "Son of a bitch!" I exclaim as I bend down to grab my toe. I feel something that isn't a rock and I realize it's the radio. My eyes widen as I bend down, gripping it tightly and pulling it out of the water.

"Hey I found it!" I shouted, getting the sea weed off it. The other campers ran towards me, Raven at the front.

"Can you fix it?" I ask her with hope in my voice as she observes it carefully.

"Maybe. But it'll take half a day just to dry out the components to see what's broken." Raven informs me and I sigh, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Like I said, it's too late." Bellamy said and I sighed, knowing this would only get worse.

"Do you have any idea what you did? Do you even care?" Clarke shouted at him and I stepped in.

"Of course he cares, but his pride won't let him show it." I say but Bellamy ignores me.

"You asked me to help. I helped." Bellamy said defending himself and Clarke scoffs, she begins ranting about how hundreds of people would die because of him and I snap.

"Clarke stop! He is not the one murdering them. He ruined our chances of taking to The Ark so be mad at him for that, but don't say that it's his fault. He couldn't have had any idea this would happen. He is not the one to blame for this! If anything blame Chancellor Jaha." I say angrily and she opens her mouth to argue but Raven interrupts.

"Hold up. We don't have to talk to The Ark. We just have to let them know we're down here, right?" Raven said with a smile coming onto her face and we all turned to her.

"Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?" Clarke asks and Raven faces me with a smile.

"Do you still remember what I taught you about flares?"

We ran back to camp as quickly as possible, carefully handling the rocket fuel left from Raven's pod. We were constructing rockets to make the flares with, making stands for them to blast off into the sky.

"We need to get those those flares ASAP if we have any hope of saving those people." Raven shouts as she properly orders people.

"Finn, get that control panel to camp. You, pull out those firing circuits in one piece or they won't work." Raven says as I try to wrench some bolts on a rocket.

"Clarke, can I have a hand?" I ask her and she stares at me for a moment, clearly contemplating whether to come near me. My face drops when she begins to walk away.

"Clarke! Get on those bolts." Raven says sternly. I don't look up as she walks over to me hesitantly.

"Work these bolts here gently." I show her in an emotionless voice. She begins to do as I tell her.

"We wouldn't want these things to go boom and blow that judgmental look off your face," I say, stopping for a moment and placing a hand on my hip. "Now would we?"

"Bree, I don't know what to expect. You murdered your father, do you want me to-" Clarke begins to say but I stop her.

"My father abused me my entire life and tried to murder me. The only way I could defend myself was if I killed him. I would be dead if I didn't." I tell her coldly and she pauses from working on the bolts.

"Bree I'm sorry I didn't know-" She begins to say again but I scoff, interrupting her.

"Exactly! Clarke, you didn't know the whole story but you chose to judge me instead. I hate that I had to take my own father's life, but in that split second I didn't know what else to do. I'm not telling you this for you to tell me how sorry you are, I'm telling you so that next time? You don't judge someone and make them feel worse than they already do without knowing what really happened." I tell her harshly before I walk away.

I see Bellamy and I walk towards him quickly. I grab his hand and pull him towards the woods. It's pretty dark outside so it makes it hard to see, but it's manageable.

"What? Bree what are you doing?" Bellamy asks me in confusion and I drop his hand, stopping abruptly and turning around.

"I'm allowed to be selfish sometimes, right?" I ask him for clarification.

"Uh, yeah, yeah why?" Bellamy asks me furrowing his eyebrows and I nod.

"Good." I say and immediately my hands dart to the back of his head, I slam my lips against him passionately. It takes him a minute to process what's happening before his hands grasp my waist tightly.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Bellamy asks breathlessly, breaking apart slightly.

"No, pissed at myself." I say before I wrap my arms around his neck and I give him a look.

He nods and wraps his arms around my waist tightly. I jump up and hug my legs around his torso. He slams me onto a tree and his lips dart to my neck. He kisses around for a few moments before sucking the same spot from a few nights ago. I moan loudly and run my hands through his hair. I pull at the ends slightly and he lets out a groan. I smirk to myself and grind my hips up against him. My neck cranks back and my head falls onto the tree.

"Have you seen Bree?" I hear Finn ask from the camp and I groan. I turn Bellamy's face and give him one more passionate kiss before jumping down.

"Duty calls." I say teasingly as I walk away breathlessly. I hurry back to the camp and see Finn walking around, looking for me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him and he lets out a sigh of relief before hugging me. I'm startled for a few moments before hugging him back tightly.

"Finn? What is it?" I ask him, pulling back from the hug.

"No I just didn't so you for a while, I got worried. I don't want to lose you." Finn says and I give him a confused look. I go to ask him more but then I see Raven run towards us.

"Bree! Can you help light these babies up?" She asks me and I nod.

"Of course yeah, let's go." I say and we walk towards the flares. I see Miller standing in front of it, I was suppose to tell him how to fire the rockets. I tell him exactly what he needs to do and he nods.

"Alright on my count!" Raven shouts and everyone gets in their positions. "When I say fire, you let them fly! Got that?"

"Okay let's do this. Three... Two... One... Fire!" Raven shouts and immediately the flares are in the air, soaring across the sky.

"Okay next round! Get them on quickly lets go! Same count." The short brunette orders as the delinquents scramble to get the next and final set of rockets ready.

"Three... Two... One... Fire!" Raven shouts and once again, the flares are on their way, ripping through the night sky.

We all stand and watch in awe. I smile a bit at the colors lighting up the sky. I feel an arm wrap around me and I see Bellamy, standing tall above me. I rest into his embrace and continue staring at the sky.

"Do you think they'll see it?" I ask him quietly and he shrugs.

"I hope so." Bellamy replies honestly and I nod a bit.

"These kind of remind of a shooting star." I comment and I feel his chest rumble a bit from chuckling.

"Of course you'd think of that. Well go on, make a wish princess." Bellamy says, resting his chin on my head. I smile a bit and stare at the flares.

I wish for everything to be alright. I wish for us all to be safe. I wish to have a normal family who loved me. I wish for the people on The Ark to live and stay safe. I keep thinking of wishes and I wish for so much, but wishes don't often come true. Life is not easy, as much as I would love for it to be, life is not a fairy tale.

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you:)**


	7. His Sister's Keeper

"Octavia!" I hear someone shout as I finally try to get some sleep. I frown in confusion as the familiar voice continues to call her name. I sigh and push my hands on the floor, standing up. I walk outside and see Bellamy hastily checking every inch of the camp.

"You're up?" Bellamy asks me and I nod.

"Yeah. I'm just kind of worried about The Ark is all." I tell him and he turns to me.

"Raven's flares will work." Bellamy tells me reassuringly and I shrugged. I open my mouth but he interrupts me. "Have you seen Octavia?"

"No." I say in confusion. "She might be in that butterfly field she told me about."

"I've checked the whole came, she's not here." Bellamy says worriedly as Clarke walks towards us both.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asks as we turn towards her.

"Octavia is missing. She's not anywhere in the camp." I inform her and I give her a look, she nods.

"Ok. We'll help you find her." I speak for both of us and Clarke gives me a confused look.

"Let's check again. You go to the dropship. We'll check the rest of the tents." Clarke says as we begin to walk.

"Thank you." Bellamy thanks us both and I nod with a small smile at him.

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Octavia." Clarke tells him and I give her a look as she pulls me away.

"Clarke, don't be so rude. He made a mistake!" I defend him angrily and she turns towards me.

"Yeah a mistake that might cost hundreds of people their lives, Bree!" She spats at me.

"He is not the one who is doing the killing, all he did was ruin our chances of contacting The Ark. If you're gonna be mad at him, be mad at him for that." I tell her and she just looks at me and sighs.

"Can we talk about what happened, Bree?" Clarke asks me changing the topic.

"What's there to talk about? I'm a killer, just like you said. You probably will be one too. We need to survive down here, and what we do to live and who we are, are two different things." I tell her, and she nods at me.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." She apologizes and I sigh.

"It's okay." I say closing my eyes. "I don't blame you for freaking out."

"Thank you." She says and pulls me into a hug. I tense a little, not hugging back. She doesn't let go and I hesitantly wrap my arms back around her softly.

"Okay, let's get back to looking for Octavia." I tell her sternly as I pull back from the hug.

"Hey, everybody, gather around and grab a weapon." I hear Bellamy shout and the two of us turn towards him. We walk over and see people picking up weapons. "My sister's been out there alone for 12 hours."

"Arm up. We are not walking through these doors again without her." I tell them all sternly. Bellamy notices me and gives me a nod of appreciation.

"Hey, Jasper, you don't have to do this." I hear someone say and I look to see Clarke talking to Jasper. "You haven't left camp since we brought you back."

"Clarke, I need to do this." Jasper tells her and I nod in understanding.

"We need all the people we can get." Bellamy says and Clarke just sighs a bit. "We need a tracker."

"Finn." Bellamy calls to Finn who's in a tent with Raven.

"Get out here." A few moments later Finn walks out with shorter hair.

"Nice hair." I say with a smile as I walk up to him. I ruffle his hair a bit and he shoved me playfully. Clarke just stares at him before walking away.

"Go!" I whisper yell at him harshly and he nods before walking over to her. I see them talk and I walk to Bellamy who looks worried.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." I tell him softly, gently placing my hand on his arm.

"Bree, she's the only family I have left." He says in a broken voice and I nod at him.

"I know. And we're gonna find her. I promise." I reassure him and he nods. He stares at me for a movement before cupping my cheeks and presses a longing kiss on my lips. I'm stunned for a moment before I kiss him back with just as much passion. We pull apart and I look at him in confusion.

"What was that for?"

"Think about it as a confidence booster." Bellamy says with a raspy voice. I smile at him and nod.

"It's gonna be okay." I tell him sternly.

"Guys, guys. Come here! Did you see that? Look up there." Someone exclaims and I look up at the sky. The flares didn't work. My hand covers my mouth in shock as I stumble back a bit.

"It's so beautiful." A girl says and my head snaps towards her. I scoff at her stupidness.

"How the hell is that beautiful? The damn flares didn't work." I exclaim shakily.

"A meteor shower tells you that?" Bellamy asks me and I look up at him.

"It's not a meteor shower, it's a funeral. They're dumping hundreds of body from The Ark." I inform him angrily.

"This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn't get our message." Clarke says sadly and I pull my lips in.

"This is all because of you!" Raven shouts as she lunges for Bellamy. I grab her waist, as does Clarke, holding her back.

"I helped you find the radio." Bellamy defends himself.

"Yeah, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!" Raven reminds him as we let her go, making sure she won't attack him.

"Yeah, he knows. Now has to live with it." Clarke says, glaring at Bellamy. I open my mouth to argue but I get interrupted.

"All I know is that my sister is out there and I'm gonna find her. You coming or what?" Bellamy asks and I nod, walking towards him.

"Yeah." Clarke says, still clearly angry.

"What are we waiting for? Move out!" Bellamy says and everyone begins to walk to the forest but I stop him, adding that Raven and Clarke weren't moving.

"We have to talk to them. The oxygen level will just keep dropping. And if we don't tell them that they can survive down here, they'll kill more people." Clarke says and I nod sadly at her.

"Guys we have to go before we get left behind." I tell the two of them.

"Can you stay and fix the radio?" Clarke asks Raven, ignoring me.

"The transmitter's smashed. Unless there's a parts depot down here, we're not talking to The Ark." Raven argues and realization comes across my mind.

"Art supply store." I tell Clarke and she turns her head, staring at me in confusion.

"Oh please, he tells me everything." I say smiling a bit. Finn just chuckles a bit at me shaking his head.

"The reason I tell you these things aren't so you can tell other people." Finn says with a smile tugging at his lips. Clarke turns back to Raven.

"I know a place you might be able to get a transmitter." She informs her.

"Great. It looks like you're coming with me instead." Raven says nodding a bit at her.

"Finn? We're not gonna find her without you." Bellamy admits to Finn who just nods.

"Be careful." Raven tells her boyfriend as he begins to walk away. She grabs his hand and pulls him back towards her. I know they're about to kiss so I take Bellamy's hand and walk away.

"You think we'll find her?" Bellamy asks me and I squeeze his hand comfortingly.

"I know we will." I say confidently.

We were walking through the woods, desperate to find anything. I haven't let go of Bellamy's hand yet. I had my bow and arrows on my back, ready for use. Someone called out to Bellamy and I nodded at him telling him to go. I stayed where I was in silence for a few moments before I see a girl walk over to me.

"Uh hi." I greet her, slightly confused on why a stranger was saying hi to me.

"I'm Roma." She introduces me and I nod.

"Bree." I say simply as I cross my arms over my chest.

"I know, I've heard a lot about you and Bellamy." She says smirking a bit as she shifts her weight, turning to Bellamy.

"From who?" I ask her indecorously and she shrugs.

"Doesn't matter. You are so lucky." Roma says shaking her head.

"I guess yeah." I say uncomfortably.

"I heard that he even stopped your panic attack by kissing you!" She exclaims and my eyes widen turning towards her. "That is so romantic."

"Romantic?" I scoff at her. "Do you even know what a panic attack is like?"

"Does it matter? He kissed you, Bree." Roma says and I gape at her.

"We've missed plenty of other times, what he did to stop my panic attack wasn't even a kiss really." I say pointing out the technicalities. "Wait who even told you? You weren't there."

"That Charlotte girl had quite a big mouth on her, she seemed so quiet but she could be a little chatter box." Roma says and I feel a slight pang at my heart.

"It's none of your business." I say angrily.

"Oh please, it's romantic. He saved you." Roma said with a smirk and I grew furious with her.

"Let me paint a picture for you. A panic attack is not romantic. Don't act like it is. Panic attacks feel like your lungs are collapsing and aren't there anymore. They don't work. You can't get oxygen to your lungs and you can't breathe. It feels like an elephant is sitting on your chest, crushing your lungs. You try to stop it but you're so worried that you can't stop to catch your breath. Thoughts occupy your mind, not letting you even think about breathing. Once you can't breathe anymore you get light headed. And I don't mean just dizzy, I mean sweating and almost passing out." I tell her angrily and she opens her mouth to speak but I raise my hand interrupting her.

"I am not finished yet. There aren't many ways to stop a panic attack. Sometimes I try counting but the most effective way for me seems to be holding my breath. Now if Bellamy stuffed his hand in my face I probably would've thought that he was trying to hurt me, and I would've panicked more. He kissed me so that my mind would get off all the fears in my mind and I would then think about the kiss. He helped me. He didn't kiss me romantically. He kissed me strategically. Don't romanticize a panic attack. Ever." I growl at her angrily before walking away. I walked back to Bellamy. We were near a hill and I saw someone leaning over it.

"Uhh! Uhh! Look! Over here!" A guy shouted and Bellamy's head snapped over at him, he walked us over.

"What is it?" Bellamy asked him with some hope in his voice.

"Right there." The guy pointed down the hill. I squinted my eyes, not seeing anything. "You see it? Is that Octavia's?"

"Rope." Bellamy demands and I frown in confusion, turning to him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, Finn coming next to me.

"We need the rope to get back up." Bellamy explains and I nod a little. Finn gets out the rope and hands him one end of it. I hand a flashlight to him, he nods at me in thanks before he walks down the hill. He looks at the ground and picks something up, it's a piece of her clothing.

"It's hers." Bellamy confirms. "I'm going all the way down."

"Wait!" I called out to him. I grabbed the rope and began to walk down.

"Bree! What are you doing?" Finn asks me, lightly taking my arm into his hand.

"Octavia is like a sister to me." I say simply before walking down the rope. Once I'm down, something catches my eye. I bend down as the rest of the group follows down the rope. I look at the tracks, it's a shoe.

"Someone else was here." I tell them and Finn bends down next to me, his eyes following the tracks.

"The prints are deeper going that way. He was carrying her." Finn observes and Jasper's eyes light up.

"If they took her, she's alive. Like when they took me." Jasper says connecting the situations and I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I want to tell him that the situations are different, but I bite my tongue not wanting to destroy his hope.

We follow the tracks for a few miles. Bellamy made sure to keep my by either his or Finn's side the entire time we were there. Finn kept a strong hold on the tracks. We were lead to what seemed like an entrance to a Grounder camp. It had skulls everywhere.

"I don't speak Grounder But I'm pretty sure this means keep out." Finn say sarcastically and I give him a look. A lot of the delinquents begin to move out saying it was crazy to go in, that it was unsafe.

"Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility." Bellamy says confidently as he walks through the entrance.

"I'd walk into hell to find her." Jasper says and I smile a bit at him before Finn speaks up.

"I think we just did." Finn says and I look down at my shoes stepping through the entrance.

We walked for another hour or so, following the tracks. Bellamy wouldn't let any of the other delinquents talk to me. Whenever they would come near me, he would just take my hand in his, pulling my closer to him. It was light out by this point, we could now see the colors of the green trees and flowers.

"I got nothing." I hear Finn say, pulling me out of my thoughts. I try to find something that could be a trail but there's nothing. "We lost the trail."

"Keep looking." Bellamy orders him sternly.

"Wandering around aimlessly isn't the way to find your sister." Finn says pointedly and before Bellamy can argue I interrupt him.

"Bell we could always go back a bit and-" I begin to say but this time he interrupts me.

"I'm not going back." Bellamy decides sternly.

"Hey, where's John?" I hear a girl say, I turn around and see Roma frantically looking around.

"I thought he was with you." I say in confusion, pointing to Roma.

"Spread out. He couldn't have gotten that far." Bellamy indirects everyone and just as we go to look I hear a thud behind me. I turn around and see John, lying dead. I gasp and my hand shoots to my mouth in shock.

"They use the trees." Bellamy confirms and I look up trying to spot a Grounder. I grab my bow, drawing an arrow on it. I hold it up pointing to a tree.

"We shouldn't have crossed the boundary." I hear someone say but I ignore them.

"It's the only way to find Octavia!" I remind everyone, not taking my eyes off the trees.

"Now can we go back?" Roma asks and I snap my head towards her, I let me bow hang at my side.

"Look if you want to go back then leave, but we are not leaving until Octavia is with us! So either leave or stop bitching!" I shout at her and she opens her mouth to say something but something catches my eye. A grounder.

"There." I say quietly, drawing my bow tightly once again.

"Another one." A guy points out, there were grounders surrounding us.

"We should run." Finn says and I look at him.

"We can take them!" I argue and Finn walks over to me and puts my arrow down.

"Bree, we have to run." He tells me sternly and I stare at him for a few moments before sighing. I nod and begin running. I hear footsteps behind me and I know people are following me.

I see one of the grounders running right at us. I stop in my tracks and hold my bow high in the air. I draw my arrow back aiming for the grounders chest. I let it rip through the air. I didn't want to kill him, so I made sure to aim correctly. The arrow goes deep into the grounders shoulder. He falls to the ground and groans.

"Bullseye." I say triumphantly, I smirk a bit before running off again. In every direction we go they continue to cut us off.

"What are we gonna do? They keep heading us off." Someone says behind me as we continue to run through the forest.

"Just keep running." Another person says.

"I can't run much longer!" I hear Jasper say and I slow down a bit, turning around.

"I'm not stopping for him!" A delinquent names Diggs exclaims as he keeps running.

"I'm sick of running anyway." Bellamy says and we all stop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Finn asks Bellamy in confusion.

"They know where she is." Bellamy reminds him pointedly and I see Roma freaking out again. I roll my eyes at her.

"Diggs, where are you?" Roma shouts in the woods and my eyes widen.

"If all the grounders didn't know we were here, we can sure as hell thank you for that!" I shout at her and she ignores me.

"Roma!" Someone in the distance shouted. Roma immediately began running to Diggs.

"Wait! Roma." Bellamy says clearly in annoyance as we begin to run after her.

"There could be more." Finn shouts to her as we jump over branches on the ground.

"Wait a minute! They're drawing us here. It's the only way we can run, they're running us into a trap." I conclude and we all stop for a moment, realization coming across everyone. We turned in every direction, realizing the grounders were no where to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" Finn asks in confusion.

"After Roma." Bellamy says clenching his jaw before running after where Roma ran. We continued running through the woods trying to find her. We search until we see a person behind a tree.

"There she is." A girl in the group, Monroe, said standing right next to me.

"Roma!" She whisper-shouts to the girl. We get no response and I frown in confusion. She should be able to hear us. I walk forward and turn towards the tree. I gasp out in horror when I see a spear through her chest. I stumble back a bit from the dead corpse. Bellamy quickly rushed over to me and sees Roma's body.

"God is this like a game to them?" I ask him shaking my head.

"She only came because of me." Bellamy said absent-mindlessly, slowly raising a shaking hand up to her eyes and closing them.

"They can kill us whenever they want." Finn said from next to Jasper.

"Then they should get it over with! Come on! We know you're out there!" Jasper screams and Finn and I rush towards him.

"Jasper! I know you're terrified but shut up!" I exclaim quietly to him.

"Bellamy!" I hear someone shout and I turn around and see the grounders running towards us.

"Damnit!" I grunt and raise my bow up aiming it at the grounders ready to fight. The others make a circle back to back with me. A horn suddenly bellows and I turn my attention to the sound. I see the grounders retreating.

"What? Where the hell are they going?" I ask him letting out a shaky breath. The horn bellows again.

"That horn." Bellamy says knowingly and I share a look with him, knowing what he was thinking.

"What does it mean?"

"Acid fog." He informs everyone, the horn bellowing once more.

"We have to run." Monroe says panicking but I shook my head as Finn pulled his backpack in front of his body.

"There's no time." Finn says clearly worried. He pulls out a tarp out of his bag and he lays it on the ground.

We lay it out quickly and make sure there's nothing sticking out of the ground that could puncture it. Bellamy helped me lay down on it before getting next to me on my right. Finn was on the left side of me with Jasper and Monroe next to him. We tightly clutched the tarp so none of the fog could get in. We laid there for a few moments, my breathing was getting shallow and I closed my eyes trying not to panic. I can't have a panic attack, not now. Bellamy heard my breath becoming uneven and he grabs my hand in his. He soothingly rubs his finger across my hand and leans towards my ear.

"It's okay, you're okay." Bellamy whispers very quietly so only I could hear. I nod and I lean my head so that its resting on his shoulder. His presence brings my comfort and it calmed me down.

"How long are we supposed to wait? Will this even work?" Monroe says doubtfully.

"We'll find out." Finn says shifting a bit.

"No, we won't." Bellamy says and before I can stop him he lifts the tarp, there was nothing there. "There's no fog."

"Maybe it was a false alarm." Finn suggests as we stand up. I turn around and see a grounder running.

"Are they coming back?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"I think he's alone." Bellamy observes as he watches the man.

"Now can we run"? Monroe asks desperately.

"He doesn't see us. I'm going after him." Bellamy says taking a step forward but Finn grabs his arm.

"And what? Kill him?" Finn asks him hastily.

"No. Catch him." Bellamy explains simply, taking his arm out of Finn's hold. "Make him tell me where Octavia is, then kill him."

"How do we know he's not leading us to another trap?" Jasper says as Bellamy walks forward and I catch up to him, walking by his side.

"We don't." Finn says to the scared boy. We quietly follow the grounder. I have my bow in my hand with an arrow drawn in case anything is to happen. We see the grounder lift something from the ground. I frown in confusion when I see him jump into the ground.

"We need to follow him." I tell them as we quickly get to the hole. Bellamy jumps down first with everyone following. I swallow a bit looking at the drop.

"It's okay princess, I'll catch you." Bellamy says and I almost smile at hearing the nickname again. I squat down and hesitantly jump through the hole. He catches my waist and gently brings me to the ground.

"Thanks." I say quietly and he nods a bit before I turn around to the rest of the group. I see how close the walls are together and I let out a shaky breath.

"Is it a bad time to mention I'm claustrophobic?" I ask rhetorically and the others chuckle while Bellamy just takes my hand in his comfortingly. We hear a grunt and a thud.

"Let's go!" Finn says before we all run down the cave. We hear clattering of some chains and follow the sound. Bellamy turns a corner and looks into one of the side caves.

"Bellamy?" I hear Octavia say and I feel relief rush over me.

"Octavia." Bellamy breathes out as he rushes towards his sister. He squats down next to her as the rest of us enter the cave. I see Octavia with chains on her wrists and the grounder we followed unconscious next to her.

"Get the key." She tells him and he bends down as grabs he key. He puffs on the lock slightly before putting the key in the slot.

"Monroe, watch the entrance." Bellamy orders Monroe and she quickly obeys going to the entrance. Bellamy gets the chains off Octavia's wrists and she quickly throws her arms around him.

"It's okay." Bellamy says hugging her tightly to his body as they stand up. "You're okay."

"How did you find me?" Octavia asks as they pull from the hug.

"Followed him." Jasper explains as Octavia rushes to his arms. They hug for a few moments as well. Something caught my eye on the grounder, a horn. I noticed Finn say it too because he kneeled down, as did I. I gently touched the horn, there were markings all over it.

"We should go. Now, before he wakes up." Octavia suggest breathlessly.

"He's not gonna wake up." Bellamy says grabbing a spear.

"Bellamy, stop. He didn't hurt me. Let's just go." Octavia begs her brother, tugging on his arm.

"They started this." Bellamy argues as he raises his weapon. "Finn, Bree. Move."

"Foghorn." I murmur and all of a sudden the grounder springs to life. He jumps up with a knife and I feel Finn shove me out of the way. I land with a grunt as I turn back to Finn. The grounder stabbed him. I gasp in shock as I run over to Finn. He was stabbed in the chest and I feel tears build up in my eyes.

"Oh my god, oh my god." I say shakily as I frantically move my hands, not knowing what to do. Octavia gets next to me and I look at her, she has no idea what to do either.

I see the grounder kick Bellamy's legs from out under him. He gets up and charges at the grounder, spear in hand. He pushes the long side of the spear at the ground, pushing him back. The grounder is able to get Bellamy on the floor with the spear directly at his neck. Bellamy has a tight grip on the spear, trying to push it away.

"Stop! That's my brother!" Octavia cries out from the grounder.

"No!" I exclaim as I stand up. I get my bow and draw an arrow. I immediately let it rip through the air. It hits him right in the leg which sends him to the ground. He grunts in pain and begins to get up. I hear a strong thud and the grounder falls back down but this time unconscious. I look up and see Jasper holding a stick in his hand. Bellamy breathes heavily in relief and gives Jasper a look of gratitude. I give my attention back to Finn who looks very pale.

"We need to take this out!" Jasper says gripping the knife.

"No! Don't do that, the knife is acting as a clot for the wound. We don't even know which angle it was sent in. Take it out and he either bleeds to death by the time we get back to camp, or we do more damage in his body." I say with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"We need to get him out of here carefully!" I order them and Jasper and Bellamy immediately go into action, carefully picking him up.

"Clarke!" Jasper shouts as we get back to the camp, he was helping Octavia walk as Bellamy and I held Finn. I was still crying but did my best to stay calm. "Where's Clarke? Get Clarke now."

"Hey. I'm here. What's up?" Clarke asks running over to them. Bellamy and I enter the camp with Finn limp in our arms.

"Finn. Finn? Oh, my God. Oh, oh, my God." Clarke says in shock as she runs over to us. She presses to fingers to his neck, checking his pulse.

"He's alive." Clarke tells everyone and I hastily wipe the tears off my cheek.

"Bree wouldn't let me take the knife out." Jasper informs her, seeming unhappy with my demand. I give him a look and he just shrugs innocently.

"No, that was a good call." Clarke says and she nods at me, I just pulls my lips in.

"Please save him." I say quietly to her, shaking my head in despair.

"I promise I'll do everything I can, okay?" She says to me and I nod frantically.

"Get him in the dropship now!" Clarke orders some of the delinquents. They carry him by his legs and arms to the drop shift.

"Clarke, can you save him?" Raven asks with an uneven voice as she runs next to us.

"No. Not me. I need my mother, I need to talk to her." Clarke explains not looking at us and my hand covers my mouth turning away slightly.

"There's still no radio." Raven reminds her with her hands moving hastily around her head.

"Raven, fix it! Go!" Clarke tells her sternly and Raven nods before running to the drop shift to make a radio. Clarke makes Octavia is alright before running into the drop shift, with me hot on her tail.

"Are you okay?" She asks me as we get inside.

"Physically or emotionally?" I ask her with no emotion in my voice.

"Both." She says in concern.

"Physically I'm fine, but I've never been so scared in my entire life. Clarke please, I'm begging you. He's my family, he saved me. I can't lose him. I'll break, please save him." I say brokenly and she just nods before running to his side. I hate feeling this way but Finn saved my life. I owe him everything.

I walk outside for a few moments to clear my mind and I see Octavia angrily walk away from Bellamy. I see him turn his head, he sees me and runs over to me. I give him a confused look before he wraps his arms around me. I don't question it as I bring my arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?" He asks me and I rest my head on his chest.

"Honestly? No, not at all. Damnit Bellamy, the knife was meant for me! He shoved me out of the way." I say feeling guilt all over me.

"Bree, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was gonna do that." Bellamy says and I open my mouth to argue but he interrupts me.

"Don't blame yourself Bree, it'll tear you apart." He says simply and I nod a little, only half listening.

"Now get inside, there's a storm coming." Bellamy says as he gently leads my inside.

I go in the drop shift and see him leave, I almost go after him but I decide Finn needs me more. I grab a chair and sit down next to Finn. I clutch his hand gently in between both of mine and hold it up to my mouth.

"Dear God, please let him be okay." I say desperately as I let out a strangled sob.

 **Favorite, follow, and review please!**


	8. Content's Under Pressure

The storm was coming down hard on the camp. I haven't left Finn's side. I kept his hand tightly in mine. We had to put a tarp over the front of the drop ship to stop the storm from getting in. We couldn't close the doors yet because Bellamy and the others aren't back yet.

"This is Raven Reyes. Calling Ark Station." Raven shouted over the rest of the delinquents, trying to contact the Ark. She had a headset on that she was talking into as she changed the frequency on the radio.

"Come in Ark Station. This is Raven Reyes." Her voice was growing more and more desperate. "Calling Ark Station. Please come in. Can anybody hear me?"

"Are you sure you have the right frequency?" Monroe asked her leaning down a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Raven snapped at her harshly. Clarke rushed over to the girl.

"Raven? You can do this. Okay?" Clarke encouraged and Raven nodded slightly. Clarke walked away and went over to Finn, unwrapping the cloth that had been around the knife stuck in Finn's side. She glanced over Finn, who was looking very pale and was covered with sweat. I frowned and picked up one of my hands, I placed it shakily on his forehead. My eyes widened a bit. His temperature was incredibly high.

"What is it?" Clarke asked, panic laced in her tone. I picked my hand up and went back to holding his hand.

"He has a fever." I answered her, my voice getting choked up a bit with fear.

"Calling Ark Station. Ark station. Please come in." I hear Raven repeat herself again and again.

"I'm on the ground with the hundred." She muttered someone in audible to me and Clarke, but I assume it was a plea for help. My head dropped down and I rested my forehead on Finn's chest all hope draining out of me.

"This is a restricted station. Who is this? Please identify yourself." A voice from the radio said. My head snapped up in shock. Clarke ran over to the radio.

"This is Raven Reyes. I- I'm from Mecha Station. I'm transmitting from the ground. The hundred are alive. Please, you need to get Doctor Abby Griffin. Doctor Abby Griffin. Now." Raven says clearly in shock that she was able to contact The Ark.

"Did you hear that, Finn?" I ask him letting out a small laugh as a small smile came across my face. "We did it. We're gonna save you, I promise."

"Hang on Raven, we're trying to boost your signal." The man said and everyone had gathered around the radio at the point, except me.

"Raven? Are you there?" I hear a voice ask and I identify it to be Abby Griffon.

Clarke leaned on the desk Raven was sat at. "Mom? Mom it's me."

"Clarke?" Abby asked in shock through the radio.

"Mom, I need your help." Clarke said as her eyes flickered to Finn. "One of our people was stabbed by a Grounder."

"Clarke, this is the Chancellor. Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?" Jaha said almost in confusion.

"Yes, the Earth is survivable. We're not alone. Mom, he's dying. The knife is still in his chest." Clarke reminded her worriedly and I heard Abby asked to be patched through to medical as Clarke walked over to Finn and I.

"Clarke, is my son with you?" Jaha inquired, making Clarke freeze in her track. I knew it would be hard for her to do this so I spoke up.

"Um, I don't know if you know who I am, but my name is Bree. And I'm so sorry Chancellor but Wells is dead." I say sorrowfully and its silent on The Ark and in the drop ship.

Abby's voice was soon heard again. "I'm going to talk you through it, step by step."

I saw Clarke walk next to me and I couldn't tell if I was in her way or not. I decided to not move an inch, I wasn't leaving Finn for anything. Clarke nodded slowly, before we were thrown slightly off balanced by the wind, rocking the drop ship.

"Clarke, just find-" The end of Abby's sentence was completely muffled, making it impossible to understand.

"What?" Clarke shouted over the storm, trying to hear her mother. I twist my head towards Raven.

"Raven what's going on?" I ask her worriedly. Her eyes were frantic as her gaze shifted from me to the radio and back to me again.

"It's not the radio, it's the storm." Raven explains and I close my eyes shaking my head. Of course this would happen. Octavia walked into the drop ship, her clothes and hair soaked from the storm, she was carrying two canisters.

"Great." Clarke said with a slight smile. She took one of the canisters and inhaled it's scent, she made a disgusted face at the scent. "Monty's moonshine?"

"Pretty sure no germ could survive it." Octavia joked with a smirk on her face.

"Storm's getting worse. Monroe, close the door." Clarke orders the girl.

"We still have people out there." Monroe argues shaking her head.

"Monty and Jasper still aren't back yet. Clarke neither is Bell..." I mentioned with a worried looming on my face and she sighs.

"It's okay, they'll find somewhere to ride it out." Clarke argues and I give her a disappointed look.

"One stitching needle." Raven said interrupting us as she placed the needle in Clarke's hand.

"Great, we still need something to close the wound." Clarke said to her as she tried to think of something she can use.

"There's some wire on the second level. I used it for the tents." Octavia suggested and I nodded.

"That'll do, can you grab it for us, please?" I say, not really knowing what I'm talking about, but it's the only option we seem to have.

"Yeah." Octavia walked over to the ladder as Raven stopped her.

"Stay away from the blue wires that run through the ceiling. I rigged it to the solar cells in the roof." Raven raised her voice. "That means they're hot! You got that?"

"Yeah, I got that." Octavia said as she was about to climb up the ladder when Monroe called out to us.

"Hey! They're back!"

"Bell!" I exclaimed happily as I actually got up from my seat, slightly shocking myself. I frowned when I saw Jasper and Monty carry a familiar body in. The grounder.

"What the hell have you done?" I asked as I walked up to him in anger and shock.

"It's time to get some answers." Bellamy said trying to stay calm but I scoffed at him, taking my seat next to Finn again.

"Oh, you mean revenge?" Octavia quipped whole glaring at her brother.

"I mean 'intel'." Bell corrected her with a disapproving frown on his face.

"Get him upstairs." He ordered the two boys who dragged the grounder up the ladder.

"This isn't a good idea. Think about it Bellamy, this could do more harm than good." I said gently so that he wouldn't snap at me, he clearly wasn't stable at the moment.

"Bellamy, she's right." Clarke added, standing beside me. He gave her an angry glare and ignored me completely.

"Clarke, okay we're ready. Can you hear me?" Abby said in a crackled voice through the radio. Bellamy look surprised to hear the voice and looked at me. I let out a sigh and turned to Finn again who wasn't doing any better.

"Look, this is not who we are." Clarke whispered, her tone was low and quiet.

"Clarke?" Abby called again.

"It is now." Bellamy stated, walking away. I shook my head with disappointed.

"Okay, so the blade is at a sharp upward angle. Between the sixth and seventh rib." Clarke informed her mom as she paced up and down nervously.

"Okay, how deep?" Abby asked. This time since I was already close to the wound I leaned forward a bit.

"I don't know, a few inches probably. When I first saw the knife it wasn't very long, pretty short actually." I inform them trying to remember what the knife looks like.

"Okay, just don't remove the knife yet." Abby says and I hear feet behind me and saw Raven pacing back and forth. Clarke handed her one of the canisters of Monty's moonshine for her to sterilise her hands with, just as Clarke and I had done earlier. Raven took a large sip and then poured some on her hands. "Do you see any fluid?"

"Wha-" Clarke began, but cut herself off as she glared at the loud delinquents in the room.

"Damn it! Clear the room." She ordered Raven, who quickly nodded.

"Everyone! Upstairs! Now! Let's go!" Raven shouted and I smirked a bit at her. I felt Finn's forehead again, his temperature was still up.

"Abby, he has a fever, is that normal? I mean, it's really, really high." My worried tone caused Raven to immediately rush back to Finn's side.

"It's okay, Bree. Temperature can get rise very quickly and high after a trauma, we just need to focus on getting the knife out and then his temperature should go down." Abby explained and I nodded a bit, not fully believing her. "Okay, I need you to tell me if there is any fluid leaking from the wound."

"No." Clarke answered after checking.

Abby muttered something that we couldn't understand and then spoke clearly to us. "That's good. That's actually really good. You got lucky."

"Hear that? You're lucky." Raven whispered to Finn and I couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable look on Clarke's face. We began prepping to take the knife out. I noticed Clarke was panicking a bit.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "You can do this, you've got this. Can I help at all?"

"Just- just get out of the way Bree, you're not helping me." Clarke snaps and I'm take back by her tone and words. After a moment or two I glare at her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I may not have screwed him," I say motioning to the unconscious boy next to me. "But I damn well know him better than you ever will."

Clarke's eyes widen at my words. I almost regretted them but her saying I was just in the way once again surfaced memories that I never want to relive. I turn my attention back to Finn as I ran my fingers soothingly through his hair.

"I'm sorry." She says simply and I give her a small nod, I don't need her mind in other places while she's doing this.

"Okay," Abby's voice sounded from the radio, "firm grip on the knife. You're gonna need to angle it upward and to the left very slightly to the left as it exits the rib cage."

"How very slightly?" Clarke questioned as she held her hands up in the air, ready to pull the knife out.

"3 mi-" The sound cut out, Raven quickly turned around and walked over to the radio.

"Wait, what was that? You dropped out." Clarke asked, her voice was shaking with nerves.

"Clarke, 3 millimetres. Got it?" Abby repeated clearly.

"Yeah. Okay, I got it." She paused. "Here goes."

Raven walked over to the side of the bed next to me. I quickly grabbed her hand, not taking my eyes off Finn. Raven was like family to me on The Ark, I need to keep it that way.

"Steady hand, Clarke. You've assisted me on trickier procedures than this. And once that knife is out, the hard part is over." Abby said encouraging her daughter. I was about to speak up and ask her why she let her uneducated daughter in the medical field perform surgeries with her, but I decided this was not the time.

"Alright. Extracting now." Clarke announced. She grabbed the knife and pulled very slightly. Finn's eyes shot open as he let out a pained gasp.

"He's waking up!" Raven cried and I panicked. I squeezed his hand.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay Finn. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you ever again." I promise him, the words rushing out of my mouth.

"Hold him down!" Clarke shouted and Raven did her best to hold him still. "Finn, I'm gonna get that knife out of you, okay?"

"Good plan." Finn mustered out as he gasped in pain. I would've laughed if his life wasn't on the line.

"Finn, you can't move. You got it?" Clarke tells him slowly and he groans before nodding. "Okay. Here it goes."

"Nice and slow, Clarke." Abby reminded her calmingly.

"Finn, do not move." She began pulling the knife out. "Almost got it. Hold still."

Suddenly, the drop ship lurched from side to side, sending us all flying. I land in the same place I did in the cave, a shoot of pain goes through my body. I quickly shook it off and focused on Finn, who had been thrown to the floor beside, but no longer had a knife in him. He was still alive. I let out a laugh of joy as I threw my arms around him, still on the floor.

"Damnit, never do that to me again." I say and I felt him nod weakly.

"Clarke. Clarke? What's happening? Clarke, can you hear us? Clarke?" Abby asked frantically.

"It's out. She did it." Raven smiled. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and shared a smile with Finn, which didn't go unnoticed by Raven.

Clarke cut off the remaining wire after she finished the last stitch of the wound. "Okay. I'm done."

"Good. Do you have anything to cover the wound?" Abby replied.

"We'll make do, like always." Clarke says absently.

"Should he be this pale? Warm, too?" Rave asked with a worried look.

"He's lost a lot of blood, Raven, but if your boyfriend's anywhere near as tough as you, I'm sure he'll be fine." Abby said jokingly. I felt Finn's forehead for a third time and frowned.

"No, Abby, Raven's right. He's still just as feverish as before, if not more so." I say worriedly, feeling all the relief I just had rush out of me. "And his breathing's uneven."

"Girls, you need to give him some time to recover." Abby reminded us and I sighed, shaking my head. "Let me know if he gets any worse, but I think- I think he might just be out of the woods."

"Well, down here, there's nothing but woods." Clarke muttered. "I need a break."

"Same. I'm going to check on things upstairs." I quickly climbed up to the second floor, sparing Octavia a quick smile, before going up to the third floor, where Bellamy had taken the grounder. I pushed open the hatch and climbed up, only to be stopped by Drew. "Move, now."

"Let her through." Bellamy ordered, he clearly knew I wasn't going to leave. Drew moved and I walked over to Bellamy, stopping in front of the grounder. His face was bloody and bruised, making me gore at Bellamy.

"I hardly think that was necessary." I say disapprovingly. Bellamy purposefully ignored my comment and bitter tone.

"How's Finn?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Alive, hopefully it'll stay that way." I say remorsefully as the hatch opened again.

"Well, if he didn't hate us before, he sure does now." Clarke remarked, hopping off the ladder and making her way over to us.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her. Who cares?"

"His people will care. How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for him? They will, Bellamy." Clarke says pointedly.

"Relax, Clarke." Bellamy said and I moved towards the grounder carefully.

"I'm so sorry for all of this." I whispered to him. I was vaguely aware of Bellamy giving Clarke a speech about how we were already being killed and how we were fighting a war, I chose to drown them out.

"I know you probably don't understand me, but... I'm still sorry." I sighed, wishing the grounder could understand me.

"Clarke, Bree, he's seizing!" I heard Raven's hysterical voice call out from downstairs. Clarke jumped into action.

"We're on our way!" She shouted as she ran to the hatch and climbed down. I glanced at the grounder one last time before following her down. The moment my feet touched the floor, I ran over to Finn. He shaking uncontrollably.

"He was fine, then-"

"Get my mother on the radio now." Clarke shouted at her but Raven just stared at Finn. "Raven, now!"

"The radio's dead! Interference from the storm." Raven said as she looked at Clarke.

"Clarke, I know there's not much you can do but please, don't let him die." I said shaking my head and she froze not knowing what to do for a moment before going into action. She did her best to hold him down to stop his seizing, and eventually he did.

"It stopped. Quick, help me get him on his side." Clarke ordered. We pushed him onto his side.

"There's fluid in his lungs." Clarke exclaimed as she felt his cheek. "God, he's burning up."

"Fluid in his lungs. Does that mean the knife hit something?" Raven asked.

"This isn't blood. It's something else. I did I did everything she told me." Clarke said shaking her head in confusion. "Shortness of breath. Fever. Seizing. It's poison."

Raven shook her head frantically. "But you sterilised everything. I watched you do it."

Clarke and I looked at each other, trying to find the answer when it hit us. We both turned to look at the knife.

"He poisoned it." I said quietly. Grabbing the knife, I made my way over to the hatch.

"I'm coming with you." Clarke yelled after me.

"Fine, Raven you stay with Finn." I ordered he brunette.

"Bree!" Octavia shouted as she saw me appear on the ladder. "They locked the hatch."

"Of course they did." I growled, glaring at the hatch. I started pounding on it as hard as I could.

"Bellamy, I swear to god if you don't open this hatch right now, I will make your life a living hell!" I shouted furiously and the hatch opened and I climbed up, this time being blocked by Miller.

"Get out of the way, Miller. Now!" I shouted, not in the mood for any bullshit. He reluctantly moved and I immediately ran towards the grounder.

"What's on this?" I held the knife up in front of him, Clarke right next to me.

Bellamy came up behind us. "What are you talking about?"

"He poisoned the blade. All this time, you knew Finn was gonna die no matter what we did. What is it? Is there an antidote?" Clarke shouted at him.

Octavia interrupted Clarke's interrogation. "Clarke, he doesn't understand you."

"The vials." Bellamy said, picking up a wooden box filled with vials. "It's gotta be here."

Clarke nodded in agreement as she threw the blade to the floor. "You'd have to be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote. Which one?"

"Answer the question!" Bellamy voice boomed. I sighed, seeing this was going nowhere. I grabbed the box from Clarke's hand and walked over to the grounder, stopping in front of him.

"Please, tell me which one is the antidote. If you don't, they'll hurt you and none of us want to hurt you. We have to save our friend. Please, he's all I have." I say swallowing a lump in my throat and the grounder just stared at me with the eye that wasn't swollen shut, unwavering.

"Show us, please." Octavia begged as she rushed to my side.

"Which one? Our friend is dying down there and you can stop that." Clarke asked him desperately.

"I'll get him to talk." Bellamy said and he walked towards the grounder. I stepped in front of him sternly.. "Move, princess."

"Bellamy, you've been up here for a while and you've already tried violence, it's clearly not working." I said pointing to the beaten up grounder. "We have to save Finn but there has to be another way."

"Bellamy, please don't." Octavia pleaded to him as she gripped his jacket.

He ripped his arm from Octavia's grip. "He wants Finn to die. Why can't you see that?" He screamed in her face.

"Do you want him to live or not?" Bellamy said while turning to me and Clarke.

"Clarke, you even said it yourself. This is not who we are! He helped fix my leg. He saved my life." Octavia said to the two of us, trying to talk some sense into Clarke.

"But now this is about Finn." I say, conflicted. I didn't want violence, I knew how it felt and it was terrible. But Finn was the one to save me from it, I can't let him die. Clarke's eyes flickered between the Blake siblings.

"Do it." Clarke says sternly and Octavia gapes at her. I stay neutral. Octavia lurched forward, but Miller and Drew caught her.

"Just tell us!" She struggled against their grip. Bellamy cut a seatbelt off of one of the chairs, put it over his shoulder, and then cut the grounder's shirt off of him.

"You're gonna show us the antidote or you're gonna wish you had." Bellamy said and my eyes widened.

"Bell, please stop this." I pleaded weakly, knowing that he wouldn't listen to me. I watched as he took the seat belt in his hands and whipped the grounder with it, making us all flinch.

I felt tears come into my eyes as I stumbled back a bit. Memories flooded my brain. All the times my father whipped me. I fell against the wall, my breathing becoming uneven.

 _"You worthless bitch!" My dad says whipping my harshly. I cry out in pain and fall to the floor. Ripples of pain that could not even be described soared through my back_.

 _"Father I'm sorry!" I shout but he ignores me, mercilessly whipping me_.

 _"You're useless! Worthless! All you ever do is get in the damn way!" He shouts, bringing his hand-made whip down even harder_.

 _"Please! I'm sorry I didn't mean to talk to that girl!" I shout at him, lying. It was Raven I was talking to. I couldn't let him know that though. He continued whipping me, enjoying it as he watched me bleed all of the carpet._

"Dad, I'm sorry!" I shout out, not realizing I was in a flashback. Everyone's head snapped towards me with wide eyes. Bellamy stared at me still holding the seat belt. He must've just realized that I was having a flashback. Octavia did as well but she immediately rushed to my side.

"Bree? Bree, hey. It's okay. Whatever you're seeing, it's not real anymore. He can't hurt you anymore." Octavia says sternly to me and I just rested my head on the wall, trying not to sob.

"Then why is he still here?" I ask her as I bring a hand up to my head. She sighs and wraps her arms around me.

Clarke ran over to the grounder and kneeled in front of him, laying out all of the vials. "Please, which one's the antidote?"

"Just tell them." Octavia said from next to me. Again the grounder remained silent, so Bellamy placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder to grab her attention.

"Clarke." She let her drop and move out of the way. Bellamy proceeded to whip the grounder again. I let out a strangled sob as I try to push my memories away. I curled up in a ball and put my hands over my ears.

"They won't stop, O." I cry out and Octavia stares at me not knowing what to do. She knows this is absolute hell for me.

"Enough!" Octavia cried out loudly, desperate to help me and the grounder.

"You guys! He's getting worse!" Raven's voice roared from the bottom floor and Clarke sighed.

"We're running out of time." Clarke kneeled in front of the grounder again, begging him. "Which one? Which one is it? Please, if you tell us which is the antidote, they'll stop this."

"Please, please tell them." I say to the grounder, still on the ground. He spares me a look, almost one of sorrow before going back to his harsh exterior.

"Is it this one?" Clarke asked, pointing at the vial on the left. Still nothing. Clarke stood up. She was getting incredibly desperate. I heard a small thud and I looked up, Bellamy had thrown the seatbelt away.

"If that doesn't work, maybe this will." Bellamy said and I looked at his hand and saw a big, metal screw.

"Clarke, do you want to leave?" He offered and she shook her head furiously.

"I'm not leaving until I get that antidote." Clarke refused to leave. She turned around as Bellamy walked over to the grounder, pulling his arm back.

"Bree, you don't have to be here for this, you can leave." Bellamy says, knowing how this was effecting me.

"No." I said stubbornly. I was worried that Bellamy would do even worse if I wasn't here.

"Last chance." He warned the grounder, who gave no response. Bellamy pushed his arm forward and pierced the nail into the grounder's hand. I looked back as I heard muffled, pained moans and saw the grounder's hand shaking violently, the nail still lodged in his hand.

I let out a pained gasp, desperate to not to let the memories of my father hurting me in my mind. I held my head and rested it on my knees, trying to block out what was happening.

"What's taking so long?" Raven demanded, climbing up the ladder. "He stopped breathing."

"What?" Clarke shrieked in shock.

"He started again, but next time, he might not." Raven added nervously.

"He won't tell us anything." Clarke explains and Raven snapped her head to the side, snarling at the grounder.

"Wanna bet?" She asked as she marched over to the wires, plucking out the blue ones that she had previously told Octavia to stay away from.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy queried, cautiously and wearily.

"Showing him something new." She rubbed the ends of the wires together, creating sparks, getting closer to the grounder. He moved away, letting out shocked grunts. She latched the wires onto his skin, electrocuting him. The grounder's scream sounded out as the lights flickered. She pulled them away. "Which one is it? Come on!" When he refused to answer, she shocked him again. He still didn't listen, so she pulled the wires away and screamed at him. "He's all I have."

"No more!" Octavia's voice screeched, there were tears in her eyes. I was so intrenched in what was going on I hadn't noticed her leave. I saw something glimmer in her hands and realized what she was doing.

"He's letting Finn die." Bellamy argued.

"Octavia, wait!" I tried to stop her.

"He won't let me die." Octavia said harshly before she sliced her arm with the knife.

"Octavia, what the did you-" Bellamy said reaching out for her as she passed him, but she avoided his grip.

Octavia knelt in front of the grounder and looked up at him, showing him the cut. "Please, tell me which one."

"Is it this one?" She asked, pointing at the one in the middle. The grounder shook his head at her. I got up from the wall and walked over to them quickly. I got on the ground next to Octavia.

"Okay, how about this one?" I asked, grabbing one with a yellow liquid inside of it. He nodded.

"Okay, good. Here." I gave it to Clarke, who said thank you and quickly ran off with it.

"O-" Bellamy placed his hands on her shoulder to help her up, but she pushed herself away from him.

"Don't touch me." She hissed and Bellamy looked hurt.

"Hey O, go downstairs and get the antidote from Clarke. I'll clean his wounds." I told her and her eyes flickered between Bellamy and me.

"Okay." She said simply before leaving. I had to leave for a few moments to get some clean water and a cloth. I made sure to be as quick as I could.

As soon as I got back, Bellamy came over to me. "Princess, I-"

"Don't." I said shaking my head at him.

"Bree whatever you saw, it wasn't real." He reassured me and I just looked at him sadly.

"But this was real. Bellamy when you were- were whipping him. I didn't see you anymore. I saw my father. It brought me back to terrible memories. The worst part was, you didn't stop. Neither did he." I told him sorrowfully.

"Just go, Bellamy. Miller's here, I'll be fine." I said calmly as I made my way over to the grounder, setting the water down on the floor and soaking the cloth in it. I heard Bellamy sigh and mutter to Miller before leaving the room.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to remove this." I said looking at the nail so he understood me. He nodded. I gulped as I grabbed the nail and pulled it out, not missing the quiet grunt from the grounder.

"Sorry!" I explained as I set down the nail beside the bowl, I grabbed the wash cloth and began gently wiping away the blood.

"Hey." Someone said softly. It was Octavia. "Can I take over?"

"Sure." I gave her the cloth and stood back.

The weather had finally cleared up and everyone was trying to clean the camp. I sighed and leaned against a tree, observing the damage. Bellamy hesitantly walked over to me. I kept my eyes trained on him, remaining silent. He propped himself against the tree, arms folded across his chest as he watched everyone. I had yet to say a word to Bellamy since telling him to leave. I knew I should feel uncomfortable but I didn't.

"Please, tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours." I heard Bellamy say quietly.

"I don't know what to say." I tell him honestly and he nods a bit at me, encouraging me to go on. "You know that my dad use to whip me. But you did it anyway, you must've known it would effect me somehow."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Bree. Never like that or in anyway." Bellamy says and I shake my head.

"Do you know what it feels like, to be whipped?" I ask him, already knowing the answer. He shakes his head at me. "It feels like a million knives being sent into your body all at once. Repeatedly. The worse part isn't even the physical pain, it's the emotional pain. It leaves gashes and scars all over you, constantly reminding you about what happened. Every time the whip cracks down on you, a piece of you is taken away. A part of your spirit, I guess. It was the worse pain my father has ever done to me. And it still haunts me two years later." I tell him angrily and he stares at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Bree. I knew that Finn was the one to protect you from him. If I let him die, then I wasn't sure what would happen to you. All I've wanted to do is-" Bellamy explains but I finish his sentence.

"Protect me. I know." I say, trying my best not to give in. "Did you even feel bad, for the grounder as you tortured him?"

Bellamy sighed and looked down. "Bree down here... We sometimes need to follow our heads, not our hearts. What we do to survive and who we are, are two very different things. They have to be."

I stared into his eyes, I truly saw that he was sorry. He stares into my eyes before he shifts a bit, cupping my face in his gingerly. He leans forward a bit but I turn my head away, closing my eyes.

"I can't be that girl, Bell." I say sorrowfully and he gives me a confused look. "I can't be that girl who constantly forgives the person she-" I said getting caught in my words. Did I almost just say loves?

"I can't be that girl who forgives a guy she may or may not have feelings for. Feelings that she desperately wants to push away but for some reason, she feels drawn to him. She can't seem to not forgive him every time he messes up." I say angry towards myself. I sigh before standing up. I look at him sadly before I begin to walk away.

"Bree!" Bellamy says standing up. He grabs my arm and I flinch. I turn around and I see him staring sadly at me. I've never flinched when he's touched me before. I never thought I would. He looks at me in shock and pure sadness.

"I'm sorry." I whisper before walking away from him.

 **Just so you know, the reasons these chapters are going up so quickly is because I already wrote them on wattpad, once we catch up to where I am on that they won't be every day.**

 **Favorite, follow, and review please!**


	9. Day Trip

Everyone at the camp was still cleaning up and fixing the tents from the storm. Finn was resting, he was finally awake. Ever since we got the radio working, everyone was desperate to talk to their family on The Ark. Raven managed to get the television from the drop ship and make it into a face-to-face call with The Ark. Clarke and I were using the video chat to attend a council meeting. Clarke and I just explained everything that's happened since we've landed.

"Tell me about the Grounder. Can he provide any insight on how to survive winter?" Jaha asked and I shrug.

"I don't think he speaks English, so likely not." I inform him and he nods, folding his hands.

"How are you prepping for winter?" A councilman asked us.

"We're doing everything we can to prepare here. We're gathering nuts and berries, curing meats, digging for roots, but the truth is, we'll freeze before we starve." Clarke says truthfully and I nod agreeing with her.

"There's good news on that front." Kane said, he got his tablet and showed it to the screen. We saw a map. "According to civil defense plans from before the war, there's an old emergency aid depot not far from the landing site. Here are the coordinates."

"In addition to supplies, it could provide shelter for the hundred and for the citizens coming down from The Ark." Jaha says explaining his idea and I frown a bit.

"There was a nuclear bomb that destroyed the Earth, do you think it's still intact?" I ask skeptically, quirking an eyebrow.

"It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare." Kane explains and I sigh, leaning back in my chair.

"All right. It's worth a shot." Clarke says turning to me and I nod a bit, not fully convinced.

"Chancellor, I have to object. Project Exodus is under way. The kids should sit tight in their camp until the first dropship launches." A councilwoman says and I recognize it to be the former chancellor.

"Even if everything goes without a hitch, the hundred would die from exposure before relief arrives. I'd like a moment with Clarke alone, please, and I know there's a line of parents waiting to talk to their kids. Clarke, Bree, we all are very proud of what you've done down there." Jaha praises us and I smile a bit in appreciation. We've worked out asses off, about time we get some recognition.

"I'd like to talk to Bree alone please. I have some news to share with her." Jaha says and I furrow my eyebrows a bit as the council leaves, as does Clarke. I was alone with Jaha.

"Can I talk to Declan?" I ask him hopefully as I lean forward.

"Yes, of course. But I have some information for you. It's about your family." The chancellor says sighing a bit and I frown in confusion.

"What? Am I not being forgiven for killing my father after he abused me? Hm?" I ask him getting a little angry.

"No nothing like that." Jaha says with a sigh, running his hands over his face.

"Say it!" I demand anxiously.

"I am not sure how you will handle this, you may want to relax some first-"

"Tell me!"

"Your family is alive. You have a mother and a father. And a twin brother." Jaha says quickly. I feel shock run over my body. I stare blankly at the screen, I lean back into my hair.

"What?" I whisper out in complete shock. "How the hell is that possible? My mother got floated and I murdered my father."

"Your birth mother was pregnant, but with twins. She had two children. One was you, and the other your twin brother. We decided whichever baby came out first they would keep, and the other baby would be put up for adoption to the families unable to make children. Your brother came out first. And you-" Jaha said but I interrupted him.

"And I was the unlucky one who came out second. Is my family alive?" I ask him trying to choke down my tears. I couldn't believe I have a family I've never known. Chancellor Jaha stays silent for a moment before leaning forward.

"Your brother and father are alive. But your mother gave birth to two children, that is a crime. She was above age, she was floated." Jaha tells me and I gape at him.

"How could you!" I shout with anger pulsing through my veins. "She wasn't given a choice! We don't have abortion medicine and she was having twins, something you can't chose! How dare you float my mother!"

"Bree, please-" He says raising his hand to stop me but I shake my head furiously.

"No! I just found out the people I grew up with my entire life aren't even my parents! My real parents are on The Ark, my real mother is dead. My brother is on The Ark and I've never met them! And I probably never will." I gasp out with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"And you killed both of my mothers. You arrested me for defending myself against my abusive father. God, you're all monsters." I shout angrily before getting up and running out of the drop ship. I still have tears streaming down my cheeks as I pass Bellamy.

"Bree? Bree what's wrong?" He asked panicked but I shake my head.

"No! Oh my god you are everywhere! I can't deal with this right now I need to find Finn." I say desperately before running from him. I go into a tent and I see him staring, clearly bored at the ceiling.

"Finn!" I exclaim and he immediately sits up with wide eyes. I throw my arms around

him and I try to control my tears. I hate feeling so weak.

"Bree, what the hell happened?" He asks me in confusion and I shake my head.

"Jaha just told me that my family isn't my real family, or wasn't; I guess. I have a twin, I was put up for adoption when I was a kid. My mother was floated but I have a father and a brother up there." I say breathing heavily and his eyes widen.

"Oh my god, Bree." Finn says shaking his head. He sits up a bit more with a grunt and wraps his arms around me. I sob into his shoulder and shake my head.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." I say laughing a bit and he shrugs.

"You just found out your parents weren't really your parents, you have a brother you've never known." Finn lists off as he soothingly rubs his thumb over my arm. I nod a bit and pull from his hug, wiping my eyes.

"I just need to suck it up and stop crying." I decide crossing my arms.

"Bree you're allowed to be upset about this-" Finn argues and I shake my head.

"I need to stop crying. Thank you." I say before walking out of the tent. I take a deep breath and walk over to Clarke.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The blonde asks me as she sees my puffy red eyes.

"I just found out my parents weren't really my parents and I was adopted. I have a twin brother and my real mother is dead. So no, I'm not okay." I say in a rush and her eyes widen. She opens her mouth but I stop her. "When are we leaving for the supplies."

"Oh, um." Clarke says frazzled, she's probably surprised I was still going.

"Now, actually. Bellamy is coming with us." Clarke informs me and I open my mouth to protest but this time she interrupts me. "We need him, Bree."

"Fine. Let's just go." I say and we both walk to Bellamy.

"You ready to go?" Bellamy asks her and she nods.

"Bree is coming too. She needs to get her mind off somethings..." Clarke explains giving him a look. He nods at her getting what she was saying before glancing at me.

"Let's get some food." I say before either of them can say anything else. We walk over to the bucket of food, filled with berries and nuts. Bellamy takes a ton of rations, digging his hand in and placing them in his backpack. I share a confused look with Clarke.

"That's a lot of rations. You realize this is a day trip." Clarke reminds him pointedly and he shrugs.

"A lot can happen in a day." Bellamy reciprocates, closing his bag.

"Okay, let's get moving." I say and walk out of the gate doors.

We get to the location and there's a destroyed building behind it. As hard as it's been, I've kept my distance from Bellamy. I stayed glued to Clarke's side in the forest before we arrived.

"You know," Clarke speaks up. "The first dropship is gonna come down soon. Pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever."

"I can try." Bellamy says in a deep voice.

"Bellamy I told you, I wouldn't let them do anything to you." I say quietly and he stares at me for a few moments sadly.

"The depot is supposed to be around here somewhere. There's got to be a door." Clarke says ignoring us.

"Maybe he'll forgive you-" I begin to say but Bellamy snaps at me.

"Look. I shot the man, Bree. He's not just gonna forgive and forget." Bellamy shouted at me and I just stood my ground, clenching my jaw. "Let's just split up, cover more ground. Stay within shouting distance."

He walked away and I sighed. Clarke placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I gave her a grateful smile. We both begin searching for an entrance. I go to my bag and pull out a handful of nuts. I plop a few in my mouth, chewing before swallowing them down. I nod a bit in satisfaction as I continue to eat the nuts and berries.

"Hey! Over here, I found a door." Clarke says and Bellamy and I run over to her. She tries to pulls open the hatch but it's stuck. "I think it's rusted shut."

"Here. Watch your foot." Bellamy orders her and she steps back a bit. He takes out his axe and begins slamming it on the hatch, loosening the rust.

"Give me a hand." Bellamy orders us both and I sigh before we both grab the handle. We pull as much as we can before the hatch finally opens.

"Really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Bellamy asks the two of us doubtfully.

"A girl can dream." Clarke says jokingly and I sigh.

"Come on." I say blankly before walking down the stairs. I notice a skeleton with ragged clothing on it, laying on the stairs.

"Hell of a place to die." Bellamy scoffs and I bend down, looking at the uniform. I see a notebook next to him. I frown a bit before picking it up. It's leather bound with a string tying the end of it, keeping it together. I carefully put it in my backpack.

"So much for living down here." Clarke says in disgust, taking in the cob webs and dust. It was vile. "This place is disgusting."

"What? Don't want to live with any webs? I heard people use 'surf the web'." I say with amusement, raising my hands to form quotation marks around my words.

"Come on Bree, focus." Clarke scolded me and I rolled my eyes a bit before turning to look at what this place had to offer.

"Damn it. Anything left down here is ruined." Bellamy concludes angrily.

"They must have distributed most of the supplies before the last bombs went off." Clarke says, something must've caught her eye. She ran over to a pile of blankets. "Hey, I found blankets!"

"Excited about a couple of blankets?" Bellamy asks her mockingly. She glares at him.

"Well... When your balls freeze off, don't you want a comfy place to put them?" I ask sarcastically. Clarke and Bellamy look at me in shock and I shift uncomfortably.

"Well, it's something." Clarke says pointedly to Bellamy, trying not to laugh at my comment.

"How about a canteen or a med kit or a decent freaking tent?" Bellamy shouts angrily before aggressively kicking over some of the buckets. They fell over and grease poured out of them. But that wasn't the only thing. There were guns.

Freaking guns.

"Oh my god. Now we can have some fun down here." I say excitedly, crossing my arms over my chest. Bellamy picks up one of the guns.

"This changes everything. No more running from spears. Ready to be a badass, princess?" Bellamy says turning towards me, handing me a gun. I stare at him for a few moments before taking it from his hands. I cock the gun and tilt my head.

"Careful, Blake. Or I might just use one of these on you." I say teasingly and he raises his eyebrows. He doesn't say anything as he walks to the wall and pins a tarp to the wall. He draws a large X on the wall and he walks back to us.

"Let's see if you're as good as you say you are." Bellamy says to me and I smirk a bit.

I get in my stance, only taking my eyes off Bellamy for a split second. I aim and pull the trigger. The bullet rips through the air and hits the dead center of the target.

"I told you. I'm good." I say smugly before handing the gun to Clarke who just frowned at me.

"Look, I'm not gonna fight either of you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don't expect me to like it." The blonde says pointedly and Bellamy just stares at her blankly.

"We're lucky the rifles were packed in grease. The fact that they survived means we're not sitting ducks anymore. You need to learn how to do this." Bellamy encourages and I nod, agreeing with him. She takes the gun out of my hands with a sigh.

"So, I just hold it on my shoulder?" She asks us, resting the gun on her arm.

"Yeah, just a little higher now, that end." I instruct her, lifting up the gun slightly. He corrects her stance and I nod. "Perfect."

"Watch and learn." Bellamy says confidently. He aims his gun and tries to fire it, but nothing comes out. His bullets are dead.

"Still watching." Clarke says with a trading smile on her face and I smile at her.

"My bullets are duds. Try yours." Bellamy says motioning to Clarke. She nods and gets into her position. She aims to the X and squints her eyes a bit. She shoots and this time, the bullets fire. It hits about four inches below the target.

"That was amazing!" Clarke says in awe. I smile a bit as she turns to me. "Am I horrible for feeling that?"

"Fire again, this is fun." I say laughing out a little.

"No. We shouldn't waste the ammunition." Clarke argues, pushing the gun towards me. I shake my head and push it back.

"What good is the ammo for if you can't aim it correctly? You need to practice." I tell her but she ignores me.

"We need to talk about how we're gonna keep guns around camp, where are we gonna keep them, and who has access." Clarke says thoughtfully. She pauses for a moment of two. "You left Miller in charge of the Grounder. You must trust him."

"You should keep him close. The others listen to him." Bellamy tells the two of us and I frown in confusion.

"Bellamy what's going on?" I ask him completely lost. He just stares at me for a few moments before sighing, looking away from me.

"Oh my god, you're gonna run. You're leaving. That's why you took all those damn rations, right? So that you could leave?" I ask him angrily.

"I don't have a choice. The Ark will be here soon." Bellamy says and I scoff at him.

"So you're just gonna leave Octavia? God, you'd leave Bree?" Clarke asks him incredulously.

"Octavia hates me. She'll be fine. I don't even know what Bree is feeling towards me at the moment. I shot the chancellor. They're gonna kill me. Best-case scenario, they lock me up with the Grounder for the rest of my life, and there's no way in hell I'm giving Jaha the satisfaction." Bellamy rants and I shake my head.

"How many damn times can I tell you I would never let them hurt you!" I shout furiously.

"You don't even trust me! When things get rough you leave! God, you're just like everyone else." I say before walking up the stair way with anger pumping through my veins. "Keep practicing. I need some air."

I get outside and walk to the trees. I take deep breaths, trying not to panic or cry. I am so sick of crying, it makes me feel weak. I don't want to be the girl who is seen as the weak-link, but I probably already am.

Bellamy hurt me, not physically but emotionally. He reminded of my father and I wanted to forgive Bellamy so badly. I knew he didn't mean to do that to me. But I don't want to forgive him so easily.

"Bree." I hear a voice say. I freeze. I don't move a muscle. I feel chills get sent down my spine.

"Sweetheart." An all too familiar voice said tauntingly. I shake my head quickly repeatedly, no, no this isn't real. "Turn around you bitch!"

I flinch, nearly jumping out of my skin. I sniffle a bit as I turn around and see the man who made my life hell. The man who has made me absolutely terrified my entire life. I knew it. I knew he would never really be gone, he would always haunt me. My father will never let me go.

Bellamy's POV

Clarke and I lay against a tree, breathing heavily. The nuts we ate made us hallucinate. I saw Jaha with the people who must've been in the three hundred who died. Clarke murmured something about her father, she must've seen him. Dax had just tried to murder me. On The Ark when I got the deal to shoot the chancellor, a guard named Shumway made the deal with me. Dax said that Shumway made this deal to kill me. We had to kill him before he killed us. As we laid against the tree, something hit me.

"Clarke, where's Bree?" I ask her hesitantly. Her eyes widen and she sits up a bit. "Shit!" I exclaim, getting up from where I was sitting. I heard a scream and immediately ran off towards it.

Clarke and I ran a bit into the woods until we came across the screaming girl. Bree. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she was hallucinating who I guessed was her father. Every few seconds she would fall or stumble a different way, as if she was being hit. I shake my head and begin to run towards her but Clarke grabs my arm.

"Bellamy! Wait, we don't know how she'll react to someone grabbing her. For all we know it could make it worse, and right now she isn't having a panic attack. She hasn't had one for a few days and we should try to keep it that way. I want to help her as badly as you do... But we can't do anything without making it worse." Clarke explains and I want to argue but I know she's right.

"No, no, no, no father! Father please don't do this!" Bree cries out as she stumbles as if she's running from someone.

"No father I didn't mean to kill you! Please don't make me do it again." She cries out in a broken voice. She shakes her head and covers her ears with her hands.

"Oh my god, she's hallucinating murdering her father." Clarke says in a pained voice. I could tell she wanted to help her as well, but there was nothing to do until she got out of this trance.

"No, No!" Bree screeched out and she jumped out of the way of something. The sudden movement made the two of us jump. Bree seemed to be fighting something, well; someone. She suddenly raised her arm and strikes down. It was as if she was clutching something. My eyes widened when I realized she just hallucinated stabbing her father.

"Oh my god." She mutters starring at her shaking hands. "Oh my god." She repeats before a broken sob comes from her mouth.

"I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer." Bree murmured, repeating the words over and over. She falls to the ground against a tree. She brings her knees up to her chest as she continues to stare at her hands.

"Go." Clarke urges, nudging my side. I look at her and she motions to Bree. I nod and walk towards the shaking girl while Clarke walks away.

"Bree?" I whisper once I approach her. I didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was.

"I'm so sorry." I hear her say beneath her hands. I shake my head and sit next to her. I wrap my arms carefully around her. I feel relief rush over me when she doesn't flinch. I hold her close my body, my hand gently runs through her hair as an attempt to calm her down. Her head turns and she buries her face in my jacket, trying to muffle her sobs.

"It's okay, you're okay it wasn't real." I tell her soothingly, I kiss her forehead for a few moments before she speaks up.

"It was real. Maybe not today, but two years ago it was." She says shaking her head.

"Bree he would've killed you." I remind her softly and she scoffs.

"Yeah, maybe I should've let him." I hear her say. My heart breaks a bit, I swallow the lump in my throat and just hold her tighter to me.

"Don't ever say that. I need you." I tell her honestly, and it was the truth. I need her with me.

"Oh? That's ironic since you're leaving." Bree says bitterly. I sigh and close my eyes and think for a few moments.

"I'm not leaving, Bree. I'd never leave you." I tell her and she finally picks her head up and looks at me. I stare into her eyes and see that tears have glossed them over. My eyes flicker to her lips and I bend down, gently pressing my lips against hers. She kisses me back, we stay this way for a few moments before pulling apart.

"I didn't think I would feel this way about someone, the only people I've ever loved are my mother and Octavia... But then you came around." I tell her pausing a bit before looking back into her eyes.

"I- I love you." I tell her meaning every word. I see a small smile come across her face.

"I love you too Bell." She tells me before kissing me again.

"Finally!" I hear someone shout. Our heads snap up and see Clarke standing behind a tree. "Oh shit." Clarke mutters realizing she just admitted she was watching us. I laugh a little, as does Bree. I stand up and give her my hands to help her. She takes them and gets on her feet.

"Clarke, do you mind turning around for a second?" I ask her, smirking a little. She nods and turns away from us.

"Bree, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her and a smile creeps upon her face and she nods frantically.

"Yes." She says and kisses me. I cup her cheeks and passionately kiss her. I feel her smile into the kiss before we pull apart.

Bree's POV

We were heading back to camp with the guns in our bags. Before we left the bunker I had made sure I had the notebook, which I did. We had bags full of ammo and weapons as we entered the camp.

"The grounder's gone!" I hear Miller shout and Bellamy looks panicked a second before realizing, we just leveled the playing field. People were throwing out possibilities of what the grounders could do as we entered the camp.

"Let the grounders come." Bellamy shouts, grabbing everyone's attention. "We've been afraid of them for too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being afraid." Bellamy says and the three of us share a quick look before dropping the bags to the floor, showing everyone the guns. I saw smiles on people's faces and everyone began murmuring.

"These are weapons, not toys." Clarke explains sternly. "And we have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the drop ships come. But until then, they're gonna help keep us safe."

"Tomorrow we start training." I speak up, loudly with a clear voice. "Bellamy and I will teach you how to hold and use a gun. Most importantly, when to use it. If I see you stick one of these things in someone's face for no reason... Damn I will end you."

"And if the grounders come, we're gonna be ready to fight." Bellamy says confidently. The crowd disperses away and we put the guns in the drop ship. Bellamy went to go talk to Octavia as I waited for him. Clarke had arranged a meeting for Bellamy and I to talk to Jaha.

"Bellamy." Clarke speaks up, coming out of the drop ship. "It's time."

Bellamy and I walk to the radio. Before we get to the camera I turn him around and wrap my arms around his neck. I press a passionate kiss to his lips. He kisses back, wrapping his arms around my waist. After a few moments we pull apart and stare into each other's eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I promise him sincerely. He nods a bit before we get on the camera. We see Jaha sitting there and we place the headphones and microphones on.

"Mr. Blake. I've wanted to talk to you for some time now." Jaha says but I stop him before he can say else.

"Can I say something first?" I ask meekly and the chancellor nods once granting permission. I take a deep breath and prepare myself quickly.

"When you sent us down here, you didn't expect us to live. It was a plan to see if Earth was inhabitable, but it also saved you oxygen. That was the main goal. No one thought we would live, including you. But with some miracle, only a few of us aren't still standing. We're alive. And as much as stubborn me hates to admit it, most of it is in thanks to Bellamy. We owe him everything. He came down here with us, that makes him one of us. He deserves to be pardoned of his crimes just like the rest of us." I tell him, making sure each word is stern. Bellamy gives me a grateful look and I nod.

"Bree, I appreciate your point of view but it isn't that simple-" Jaha begins but this time Bellamy interrupts him.

"It is, if you want to know who on The Ark wants you dead." Bellamy says trying to make a deal. Jaha stares at the two of us blankly. I almost didn't think it would work. He leans forward.

"Bellamy Blake, you are pardoned for your crimes." Jaha says and I almost let out a cry of joy. Bellamy smiles, looking at his lap.

"Yes!" I exclaim and I hug him tightly. He hugs me and kisses the crown of my head. I smile happily as we pull apart and face Jaha.

"Now, tell me who gave you the gun." Jaha demands and Bellamy nods.

"Shumway." The one name Bellamy told him is all it took for Jaha to walk away and from what I assume, have him arrested.

"We did it!" I say happily as we take off the headphones and mics. We stand up and I jump into his arms. He hugged my waist and lifted me off the ground, he spun me around. I let out a joyful laugh as he puts me down.

Everyone is outside but I go to me and Bellamy's tent. He's outside showing Miller the guns, he wanted to have him know how to use them so he could help as well. I laid down on our bed and reached into my backpack. I feel around for the journal and pull it out when I find it.

I slowly open it, careful not to break anything. It was extremely old, and I didn't want it to rip before I could read it. I frowned in confusion when I saw the name of the former owner.

Brianna Marie

I figured it would be a man's journal, since he had it last on the stairs. I read the first page and figure out her husband's name was Bentley Andrews. He worked for the army, specifically the medical field. It must've been him in the depot, that explains why he had the book.

I continue reading and I find that I can't stop. It was everything right before the bombs to after them. I flipped towards the end pages, wanting to know when the last entry was. It was January 13, 2064. It was a few years after the bombs went ff. She said that she was meeting with her husband at the emergency depot. She wrote how the radiation doesn't effect her, just like it doesn't effect us. I found that a bit strange but I keep reading nevertheless.

I flip the page and see the back of a picture. I look on the back, it says her name on it. It must be a picture of her then. I flip it over and my stomach drops to the floor. I gasp and stare at the photo in complete shock and confusion.

"No, this isn't possible." I whisper to myself as I study the photo.

It's Brianna Marie. But that's not the only thing about the picture that stands out.

It's me.

 **sO A LOT HAPPENED THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IF YOUR BRAIN HURTS. MINE DOES**

 **And NO, Bree is not a doppelgänger, it is COMPLETELY off what the Grounder's believe haha.**

 **IVE PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT AND EFFORT INTO THIS. I LOVE THE TWO PLOT TWISTS IN THIS CHAPTER AND I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THEM INTO THE STORY**

 **I WANTED TO MAKE A STORY LINE OF HER OWN, AND DAMN DO I HAVE PLANS FOR BREE IM SO EXCITED GET READY FOR UNITY DAY. I HAVE MANY IDEAS.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	10. Unity Day

"End of the gun up more." I instruct Sterling, trying my best to pay attention. I was helping people learn how to shoot guns, as was Bellamy. I only came half way through, seeing that I slept a little later than intended.

I still was thinking about the picture I saw, Brianna doesn't just look like me, she is me. Bree, Brianna... The names even sound the same. She was my exact clone. Why do we look alike? Who exactly was she?

"Bree? Did you hear me?" I hear someone ask me and I turn and see Raven. She's staring at me in concern and I nod.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tell her lying. She nods, clearly knowing I wasn't telling the truth.

"It's time for Unity Day." She says and we walk over to the face call. We watch as chancellor Jaha does his speech.

"My friends, this is a historic Unity Day. Every year, we mark the moment our ancestors of the twelve stations joined to form the Ark, but this is the last time we do so while aboard her. Next year, on the ground." The chancellor says with pride. I smile a bit, but some people feel differently.

"Right. After we did all the work." Miller says bitterly and I roll my eyes at his immaturity. "Someone shut him up."

"You shut up, Miller. No one's forcing you to watch." Raven tells him angrily, her arms crossed over her chest. We continue to watch.

"For ninety-seven years, we have eked out an existence, hoping that someday our descendants would return to Earth." Jaha goes on. I see Finn and Clarke and I walk over to them.

"Don't tell me you don't like Unity Day." Clarke asks Finn raising her eyebrows at him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Unity Day is a lie. The Ark only came together after the thirteenth station was blown out of the sky. Just not the version of history we like to tell each other at parties." Finn says with a shrug and I nod in agreement.

"The Unity Day story made people hope for a better future, the idea of hope made the idea of peace. The violence helped." I remind him.

"Yeah, but did there need to be violence at all?" Finn asks skeptically and I frown a bit, able to tell there was more to the story. Before I can ask him about it Jasper bursts into the crowd.

"Whoo! Yeah! Monty strikes again!" Jasper exclaims showing the drinks to the crowd. I smile a bit at everyone's excitement. "Call this batch Unity Juice! Who's thirsty?"

"Hey, save me some!" Sterling said as he took off his gun and walked to Jasper. My eyes widened and I ran towards him.

"Sterling! You aren't finished with your training." I remind him pointedly.

"You've been gone for fifteen minutes, I'm bored!" Sterling defends himself before getting a drink and walking away.

"Happy Unity Day. Pass it around." Jasper shouts as everyone crowded around him, holding cups out.

It was night call when the celebration began. Bellamy and I were standing watching the party. People were truly having fun and it was amazing to see. We were eating some nuts, non hallucinogenic, on top of a small hill.

"Hey. The comms are still dead. They cut out during the pageant." Clarke explains as she comes up to Bellamy and I.

"Best Unity Day ever." I say and Bellamy nods agreeing with me with a smirk. Clarke just laughs a bit and turns to the delinquents at the party.

"Do you really think now is a good time to be having a party? I mean, the Grounder is out there." Clarke reminds the two of us and Bellamy is quick to respond.

"Grounders." Bellamy corrects her, turning towards us. "By now, he's made it home. He's probably putting together a lynch mob."

"Relax." Bellamy says quickly, noticing Clarke's breath hitch. "I got security covered."

"Clarke, my darling." I say with a playful smile on my face. "How about you go get a drink. I think you could use one." I say with raised eyebrows. She laughs a bit and shoves my shoulder.

"I could use more than one." Clarke admits with a sigh and I laugh, as does Bellamy.

"Then have more than one." I say pushing her to the crowd. "Get drunk, do something spontaneous. Your mother isn't down here yet, she can't stop you."

"Clarke, the Exodus ship carrying your mother and Bree's guard friend comes down here in two days. After that, the party's over. Have some fun while you still can. You deserve it." Bellamy says to her in a nice tone, not his rough demanding one he typically uses. She smiles at the two of us gratefully before walking down the small hill.

"Yeah...Okay." The blonde says once she reaches the bottom. She turned to the bit of us. "You two do too, by the way."

"I'll have my fun when the Grounders come." Bellamy shoots back and I playfully whack his chest, stifling a laugh.

"What about you, Bree?" Clarke asks me and I scrunch my face up.

"I don't drink. Besides, all the fun I need is Bellamy." I say and Clarke wiggles her eyebrows at me. My eyes widen when I realize what I said. Bellamy is staring at the two of us before he bursts out laughing. "Clarke! Ugh- just go drink already!"

"All right!" Clarke says with her hands up in the air, she nods as she turns away to get a drink.

"So, that fun you were talking about." Bellamy says with a large smile on his face. He turned to me and placed his hands on my hips.

"Yeah, maybe we can play some chess." I say teasingly as I place my arms around his neck, tilting my head at him.

"Not a bad idea. But something sounds bit more fun." Bellamy says and I hum a bit.

I tug on his hand, bringing him towards a tree where we can be private. I smiled at him before rewrapping my arms around his neck and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. He was surprised for a second before melding into the kiss and snaking his arms around my waist. Bellamy growled lowly in the back of his throat as his swiped his tongue across my bottom lip to ask permission and I opened my mouth eagerly to connect our tongues together in a battle for dominance as I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck. I moaned in the back of my throat as he pulled away from my lips to place a line of wet opened mouth kisses down my neck. I was breathing heavily as I titled my head to the side give him better access to my skin. I jumped up as I wrapped my legs around his torso gracefully and I moaned into his mouth as his tongue wrapped around mine in a fight for dominance. I roughly grinded my lips to his as my hands greedily roamed his muscular bare back and then I moved my mouth away from his lips as left a trail of kisses down his throat. His hand eagerly roamed my body and I smirked through the kiss. He went to pull off my shirt too when I stopped him slightly and he frowned in confusion.

"We might not want to have sex in front of the entire camp." I said breathlessly, pointing to the people at the camp.

No one saw except one person. Miller. He smirked at us and did a hip thrust motion with a funny face. I gawked at him and let out a laugh. My head fell onto Bellamy's shoulder. My legs were still tightly wrapped his waist and he was still holding me.

"So, should we continue this in our tent?" I ask him seductively. He opens his mouth to talk but someone interrupts.

"Bree." I hear someone say. I groan and look to the voice. Finn. "Let's take a walk."

"Are you kidding me? I'm busy!" I shout at Finn but he gives me a look. "Oh my god." I say in annoyance. I jump down from Bellamy's arm and peck him on the lips.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I tell him before walking over to Finn. We walk away from Bellamy. "This better be good, what is it?"

"I need you to come with me, but I can't tell you why, okay?" Finn asks me and I look at him in confusion.

"What? You want me to go with you when I have no idea what's going on?" I ask him incredulously.

"You have to tell me why or I'm not going." I tell him defiantly and he tries to pull me away from the crowd. "Hey. Don't."

"I set up a meeting with the Grounders." Finn says finally. My eyes widen and I gape at him.

"A meeting!" I exclaim out in shock. "How? Wait what? What the hell were you thinking? Who set this up?"

"I was just with the Grounder that we had in the dropship. His name is Lincoln." Finn informs me and I let out dry chuckle.

"He spoke to you huh? Wow, so much for honest Abe." I say absently.

"Are you referring to the president like hundreds of years ago?" Finn asks me with raised eyebrows and I roll my eyes.

"It's not important. Look, Finn how do you expect us to live in peace with people who just know killing?" I ask him shaking my head.

"Can you think of a better way to stop the bloodshed?" He asks me slowly.

"Yeah, with the guns that the guard bring down." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"You really want a war? Because at this rate, that's what's coming. Look, I know it's a long shot, but this is our world now, and I think we can do better than the first time around. I trust him." Finn tells me and I contemplate it for a moment, before my eyes flicker back to him.

"I don't." I say honestly. "But if we go, we have to bring backup."

"No way. We're not bringing guns. Those weren't the terms, and if we're gonna do this, we got to give it a fair shot." Finn says and I run a hand through my hair.

"Who else is coming?" I ask him and he sighs.

"Clarke. They think that you, Clarke, and Bellamy are the leaders. But we both know Bellamy won't go for this, so you and Clarke are our best shots." Finn says desperately and I stare at him before nodding.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the gate in a few minutes." I say and walk away. I look through the crowd trying to find Bellamy. I finally find him and run up to him.

"Bell!" I call out, reaching him. "We need to talk."

"Having fun yet, princess?" He asks me with a smirk and I stop walking, grabbing his arm, causing him to do the same.

"This is important." I tell him seriously.

"Clearly, what's going on?" He asks me suddenly getting concerned.

"Finn's set up a meeting with the Grounders. Clarke and I leaving to go talk to them." I tell him quietly.

"Because you think that impaling people on spears is code for 'let's be friends'? Have you lost your damn mind?" Bellamy asks me harshly. I glance towards Finn who's back is to me before I face Bellamy again.

"Look I hate this idea, okay? But Finn begged me and I owe him, besides, who knows? It might be worth a shot. Maybe I can use my charm to convince them for a peace treaty." I say jokingly but he stays serious.

"They'll probably gut you, string you up as a warning." Bellamy says quietly. I look down at the ground.

"Well, that's why I'm here. I need you to follow us, be our backup." I say, looking back into his eyes.

"Does Finn know about this?" He asks me with raised eyebrows.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." I say walking away. "Bell!" I shout turning back to him. "Bring guns." Is all I say before I grab my backpack from my tent, and leave with Finn and Clarke.

"I'd love it if you were right about this, but did you ever consider it might be a trap?" Clarke asks skeptically as we trail through the woods.

"Yep, but since it's Unity Day, I decided to have hope instead." Finn says shrugging a bit.

"Finn I swear, if I die today I am going to haunt your ass." I tell him as I jump over a fallen branch.

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Bree." Finn says before he stumbles a bit and winces.

"Oh! Hey. Let me have a look at that." Clarke says, lifting up his shirt to see the stab wound. She sighs and looks up at him.

"Damn, by the look of that cut, you'll be the one haunting me." I say jokingly before getting serious. "But Finn, seriously. This dude put a knife in you and you want to trust him?"

"And you're sounding more and more like Bellamy." Finn says, with anger laced in his tone.

"We're both just trying to keep us all alive." Clarke says, gesturing to between her and I.

"So am I." Finn says, with worry in his tone. He begins to head off. I nod at Clarke and she puts her hand in her pocket before dropping nuts so that Bellamy and the others could follow us. We begin on our walk again.

We get at the meeting place. It's the bridge. It's light out by this point. Finn says we have to hurry so we begin running. We get there and I see Octavia pacing back and forth.

"So that's how you set this up. You helped him escape, didn't you?" Clarke said in realization.

"I trust him." Octavia says honestly, looking between the two of us.

"There's a lot of that going around." Clarke says with a cold stare on her face.

"Maybe too much." I say as I see someone break through the woods.

"Someone's coming." Finn says and we see the grounder we tortured running towards us. Octavia and Lincoln hug tightly and I want to smile, but I chose not to.

They pull apart and Lincoln looks at the two of us. He stares at us blankly, a look in which I return. Finn grabs Clarke's hand and I look next to me. I squint my eyes, I could've sworn I just saw someone. I look closer and see Bellamy, Jasper, and Raven. I make eye contact with Bellamy and nod a bit at him. I hear something in the distance, my head snaps to it and the grounders come. They're on horses.

"Oh, my God. Horses!" I exclaim happily. I read in many books about horses and I fell in love.

"We said no weapons!" Finn says running forward, Clarke and I by his side.

"I was told there wouldn't be." Lincoln says and I look at him, trying to see if he was lying. I conclude he's telling the truth and nod at him in approval.

"It's too late now." I say as I begin to walk forward next to Clarke. Finn tries to go with us but Lincoln stops him.

"They go alone." He tells him Finn looks reluctant.

"We'll be fine." Clarke tells him. "Hey, it's time to do better." Clarke says nodding at him and I scoff a bit.

"Yeah, and hopefully not get gutted like a fish." I mumble. Lincoln hears me and I see him crack a smile, trying not to laugh.

I pull my lips in before walking forward with Clarke. A lady gets off her horse and walks forward as well. Clarke looks back at the group but I stare right at the lady. I keep my head up high. We meet halfway.

"Your names are Bree and Clarke?" She asks, motioning to the two of us when she says our names.

"Yes." I say trying not to show my fear.

"I'm Anya." She introduces herself. Clarke puts her hand out, as if to shake it. I raise my eyebrows and keep my arms glued to my side. As does Anya. Clarke uncomfortably puts her hand down.

"I think we got off to a rough start, but we want to find a way to live together in peace." Clarke tells her calmly after signing a little.

"I understand. You started a war that you don't know how to end." Anya says and my eyes widen.

"Wait what? Huh, I wasn't expecting that." I say a little surprised. We didn't start any war.

"We didn't start anything." Clarke says before I can say anything else. "You attacked us for no reason."

"No reason? The missiles you launched burned a village to the ground." Anya informs us bitterly. Clarke and I share a confused look.

"The flares?" I ask her in realization. "No, we didn't mean to do that. Our people are still up in space, it was a message."

"You're invaders. Your ship landed in our territory." Anya points angrily.

"We didn't know anyone was here. We thought the ground was uninhabited." Clarke says trying to stay calm.

"You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him. These are all acts of war." Anya says and I sigh, she's right.

"You have a point, but before something else happens, possibly causing your people to die, shouldn't we make a truce?" I ask her and she stares at me.

"Bree. Hm, so much you don't know." Anya says, scanning my body as if she was analyzing me.

"Excuse me?" I ask her for clarification.

"We know you went into the depot. We saw you. We also saw you leave with a journal. Do you mean to tell me you haven't seen the picture yet?" Anya asks and I clench my jaw, glaring at her. "Oh, I take it you have seen it."

"Bree what is she talking about?" Clarke asks me with a frown on her face.

"Nothing! Look, we can talk about that later. There's a bigger issue at hand." I remind her we turn back to Anya.

"Lincoln said there are more of you coming down, warriors."

"The guard, yes, but also farmers, doctors, engineers. We can help each other but not if we're at war." Clarke explains while shaking her head a bit.

"Can you promise that these new arrivals won't attack us, that they'll respect the terms we agree on?" She asks us, Clarke and I share a look, we know how unlikely that is.

"I promise we will both do everything in our power so they'll agree." I tell her honestly, trying to avoid the question but she catches me immediately.

"Why would I agree to an alliance that your people can break the moment they get here?" Anya asks with a small laugh. She was getting pissed.

"If you fire the first shot," Clarke begins, keeping a calm voice, "those people coming down won't bother negotiating. Our technology- They will wipe you out."

"They wouldn't be the first to try." Anya says and I frown a bit in confusion. Before I can ask, I hear a scream.

"Bree! Clarke! Run!" I hear Jasper scream as he fires his gun repeatedly. I freeze in shock as he yells at us while shooting. I see arrows and spears being thrown at us. I don't even have time to react before Anya draws a knife from her sleeve. She brings it up in the air to strike down on Clarke. A bullet is shot and the knife is thrown out of her hands.

"Clarke get down!" Finn says running towards us. He grabs her hand and quickly drags her out of harms way. I stay frozen. I can't move. I sees arrows whizzing past me and one is aimed for Octavia.

Lincoln jumps in front of her just in time. It hits him in the shoulder and he grunts. He snaps the end off of it and she tries to help him but Finn takes her and gets her off into the forest. I was there alone. Now that everyone I loved was out of danger, I finally seemed to snap out of my little trance. I regained control of my body and turned, running for the forest.

I had barely got a few steps before it hit me.

Literally.

I got hit by an arrow.

Pain exploded in my right side. When I looked down, I saw that the arrow had pierced the skin, and it was embedded deep in my side. I stumbled forward a few steps before falling onto my hands and knees. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before, and it consumed me entirely. It was worse than any beating I had ever received, this was pure torture.

"Oh my god...Oh my god." I whispered, wrapping my hand around the shaft of the arrow. When I pulled her hand away, it was warm and sticky.

Why didn't I run?

I was stupid. I had wanted to make sure that Clarke and Finn got back to the forest safely. I had wanted to watch out for them. And in doing so, I had put my own life on the line and now I was going to pay the price.

"Bel- Bellamy!" I scream out in pure agony. I needed nothing more than for him to be here. I try to slide over to the wall of the bridge.

It just hurt so much. I could feel the arrow, lodged deep within my side. I could feel the arrow head scraping against my insides with every shaky breath that I took. Blood coated my entire side, wet and warm as it clung to my skin and my clothing.

"Bellamy!" I scream, trying to have him come back to me. I needed him.

"Bree!" I hear a voice shout out in horror. I see Bellamy run to me and I feel him pick me up bridal style. I groan out in pain and I bite my tongue to try to stop crying.

"Bree? Hey, hey it's gonna be okay." He tells me once we get in the woods. Every time he steps foot on the floor I want to cry in pain. It moves the arrow and I know he can't control it, but it hurts.

I don't say anything as he runs quickly through the woods. I don't see anyone else around us, we lost them. Bellamy must've seen my worry.

"Hey, it's okay I know how to get back." He reassures me and I just not, letting my head rest limply against his chest.

He ran with me in his arms for a bit longer before we found the camp. I could hear the others arguing and taking clear sides. Bellamy ran faster and we reached them finally. Their heads snapped when they heard Bellamy running and I've never seen them look so shocked.

"Okay, I can basically feel all the sexual tension but can someone maybe get this arrow out of me?" I murmur weakly.

"Oh- oh my god." Clarke exclaims as she runs over to me. "Get her inside the drop ship now!" Clarke orders Bellamy and he nods as they open the gates. He runs through with me in his arms and the party is still happening.

"Get out of the way! Now!" I hear Raven shout as she runs ahead of us. She shooed everyone away and made a clear path for us. I would thank her but I don't have the energy.

Bellamy gets inside and tries to carefully lay me on the table in there. I try my best to not cry out in pain as someone touches the arrow. They move it slightly and hot tears burn my eyes. I sniff them away and I'm laid on my side.

"She looks like she's in even more pain now on this table." Bellamy mutters before he takes off his jacket and sits on the table. Raven helps me into his arms and he carefully placed his arms around me. He holds me close to him.

Clarke bursts through the dip ship, with moonshine and supplies in her hand. I clutch onto Bellamy's shirt. Clarke walked over to me and looked at the arrow.

"The arrow didn't go all the way through." Clarke muttered as she gently touched the arrow. I winced and bit my tongue.

"What does that mean?" Bellamy asked anxiously, holding her tighter to him. "That's good, right? You can just pull it out, then."

"No." Clarke shook her head sadly and then sighed. "It means that I'm going to have to push the arrow the rest of the way until it comes out the other side."

My eyes widen and I shake my head rapidly. "Push it through? You can't do that." I said. I refused to let tears run down my cheeks. I didn't want to be weak.

"If I try to pull it out now, the arrow head is going to shred your insides." Clarke tells me and I wince at the thought.

"If you push it through, you might make things worse!" Bellamy said, shaking his head firmly. "I'm not going to let you cause even more pain for her, Clarke."

"We don't have a choice, Bellamy!" Clarke says sternly. "Look, she's one of my best friends, I will not let her die. This might be our only option."

"Clarke, you can't-"

"Oh my god..." No one had noticed Octavia until they heard her hushed whisper. Octavia stood by the door, staring at me in her brother's arms. One hand was pressed over her mouth and the other was clenched into a fist at her side. Tears were swimming in her hazel eyes as she slowly moved towards them.

"O, get out." Bellamy ordered her trying to stay calm. "You don't need to see this."

"Bellamy, no." Octavia said while shaking her head defiantly. "I am not leaving." Octavia walked next to me and I stared up at her.

"I'm gonna be okay, O." I tell her, not knowing if I was lying or not. I see her lip quiver slightly and I grab her hand. I hold back a wince when I move.

"I need to do it. Now." Clarke said quietly. "If the arrow stays inside of her it could do more damage."

"You're not pulling it through the other side." Bellamy said once more. "There has to be another way to get the damn thing out."

"Bell... There isn't." I said shaking my head as Clarke moved towards me after washing her hands. "It has to be done."

Clarke grabbed the end of the arrow sticking out of my body and I gasped in pain. She moved it ever so slightly and it caused this much pain. I didn't want to know the pain about to occur.

"Clarke." Bellamy's voice was little more than a growl as he watched her. His brown gaze narrowed dangerously and he clenched his jaw. "Don't."

"I'm sorry." Clarke said before she took a deep breath and then pushed on the arrow with all of her might. It was like the arrowing going back in my again. I grunted in pain and pressed my body against Bellamy. I knew the worse was yet to come, Clarke looked up at me and I gave her a single nod.

She gripped the arrow tightly and continued to force it through my body, I tried to ignore the pain. She continued to do this until we heard a pop. Unbearable pain ripped through my body and I let out an ear-wrenching screech. I wiggled against Bellamy, trying to get away from this. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as I tried to catch my breath. I whimpered and sobbed in Bellamy's arms. He did his best to hold my still as Clarke quickly snapped off the arrow head. Thanks to the blood coating the rest of the arrow, it slid out easily. It felt extremely weird as it slid out. I breathed quickly and unevenly as my body have out in Bellamy's arms. Everyone was silent.

"Bree..." Clarke says trailing off a bit and I realize she isn't done. "I need to either stitch it up or burn the wounds shut. Which would you rather?"

"Which is faster?" I ask her wanting to get this over with.

"Well, burning it shut but-" Clarke informs me but I interrupt her.

"Do it." I tell her and she stares at me for a few moments, looking conflicted.

"Bree, it's gonna hurt like hell." She tells me.

"It already does hurt like hell, Clarke please." I beg her and she sighs a bit before nodding. She grabs a knife and begins heating it up.

I play with my fingers nervously as I watch her prepare. Bellamy grabs my hand and holds it tightly. I lay my head on his chest and he presses a kiss to my forehead.

"You're doing great, Bree. Don't worry baby it's almost over." He tells me comfortingly and I let out a shaky breath, nodding.

"Here, bite down on this." Raven says, she hands me a towel and I take it in my hands.

"Okay, are you sure?" Clarke asks me once she's ready. I pause for a second.

"Yes. Just get it over with." I plead and she walks over to me, I place to towel in my mouth. She pushes the bottom of my shirt aside and hesitates.

I'm about to tell her to start already when I feel it. I let out another ear-wrenching scream of pure agony. Flashes of burning hot pain tear through my body. If I thought it hurt before, I didn't know anything. I tried to bite down on the towel but I let out a scream. It fell on my lap as I squirmed around, screaming my head off. It felt like my body was on fire and I didn't know how to handle it. I screeched as the burning continued. It felt like my entire body was on fire and I screamed louder.

Finn was staring at me with fear in his eyes, while Raven and Octavia were both fighting back tears. I squeezed Bellamy's hand as the pain got worse and then Clarke pulled away. I let out a strangled gasp for air as I go completely limp in Bellamy's arms. My breathing is uneven and ragged, I clutch Bellamy's shirt with my free hand.

"Okay, you're almost done Bree." Clarke tells me and I groan a bit.

"We have to do that again?" I ask her and she nods a little. She moves to the front of me and Bellamy has to move one of his arms to give her access to my wound. She looks at me, silently asking for permission. I nod once and she presses the burning knife down on my flesh.

I scream out again, the pain feeling worse this time. I desperately move trying to find a way to get away from the pain. I can smell burning flesh in the air. The pain is indescribable, it was like every part of my body was on fire. I screech and sob as she continues.

"Almost done Bree!" I hear her shout but I ignore her letting out a broken sob. About ten more seconds of hell before she pulls away. I breath heavily as I don't even have the strength to hold my body weight. Bellamy brings me close to his body and securely wraps his arms around me.

"You're gonna be okay, Bree." Bellamy says, pressing a lingering kiss to the crown of my head. I try to stay awake, but I don't have any energy left. I look up into his dark brown eyes before I fall asleep in his arms.

 **ITS ONLY THE NINETH CHAPTER AND I CONTINUE PUTTING THIS POOR CHARACTER THROUGH HELL**

 **ANY IDEA ON WHY SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THE GIRL IN THE PICTURE, BRIANNA? No she's not a doppelgänger, leave your ideas in the reviews!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite please!**


	11. I Am Become Death

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around in confusion. I leaned up a bit and winced in pain. I saw Bellamy's back was to me, I heard scraping. I frowned a bit in confusion because I saw him with his knife, making what I think are arrows.

"Bell?" I call, his head snaps up at my voice and he darts over to me.

"Bree." Is all he says as he sits next to me. He holds my hand carefully and he smiles at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot by an arrow." I say sarcastically, he gives me a look and I sigh. "Better than I thought I'd feel. It hurts but I can manage." I tell him truthfully and he nods a bit. "How many days was I out?"

"Two days." He tells me simply and I see Bellamy's eyes dart around a little, he looked anxious. I squint my eyes at him. He looks at me again and notices my suspicion. He sighs a bit and looks down.

"Bell, what is it?" I ask him he just looks away before sighing again. "Bellamy what aren't you telling-"

"There are two things." Bellamy starts nervously. "I don't really know which one to tell you first."

"Really? I'm a big girl, Bellamy I can handle it." I say rolling my eyes a bit at him.

"No Bree, I'm not sure how you'll react." He explains worriedly and I scoff.

"Just tell me! Please-" I start but he interrupts me again.

"Bree, you're healing faster than anyone else would. Clarke wanted to check your wound when you were out, and there's just a scar there. The cut itself is healed." He tells me and I stare at him with confusion and shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask him and he just shakes his head with a sigh.

"I don't know, here look." Bellamy says and he pulls up my shirt a little. I gasp a bit when I solely see the scar there. I run my hand over it and my breath hitches. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really..." I trail off, feeling completely lost. "Bell, how did this happen?"

"I don't know, maybe it was something in the arrow that made you heal faster." He suggests and I just shrug.

"Maybe it also has to do with what happened on The Ark, with all the years of uh... Everything... My body adapted to healing faster." I say trying not go into details. Before he can ask me anything else I continue.

"Wait, what was the other thing?" I ask him, putting down my shirt. He stares at me with sadness in his eyes. He takes my hand in his and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bree." He whispers sorrowfully and I look at him worriedly.

"Bellamy, what's going on?"

"Bree... The exodus ship crashed. It went up in flames, there were no survivors." Bellamy tells me softly, it takes me a second before I process it.

"Declan?" I whisper fearfully.

"He was being sent down here, it's likely he was on the ship." Bellamy tells me and I shake my head frantically with tears building in my eyes.

"No, no, no Bellamy, that can't happen. He can't leave me." I say with my voice cracking. I sniffle harshly and he just stares at me with a sad look.

"I'm sorry." He says and I break down. I try to stop myself from crying but I fail miserably. Tears stream down my face as he brings me into his arms. He holds me comfortingly as I cry.

"No, no, why does everyone leave me? This isn't fair." I sob and he rubs circles on my back.

"Not everyone, Bree. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Bellamy tells me sternly and I just nod a bit into his chest.

"I'm so sick of crying!" I say as I begin to pull away from him. "I feel so damn weak!"

"Bree," Bellamy says as he pulls me back. He cups my face with his hands. "Crying doesn't make you weak. It makes you human. You've been strong your entire life, you're allowed to break sometimes." He tells me softly. I want to argue but I decide not to. He kisses my head before we pull apart.

"We're going to see the crash sight, I want you to stay here and get some rest." Bellamy tells me.

"No I need to be there-" I say as I start to argue but he interrupts me.

"Bree please, just stay here and get some rest." He says tiredly. I don't say anything for a few moments before I nod a bit. He smiles a little and pecks me on the lips before walking outside.

" _No! Hey let me go! You can't just lock me in here, dumbass! This wasn't my fault!" I cry out angrily as the guards shove me in a cell._

 _"You call murdering your father not your fault?" One of them asks me with a quicker eyebrow._

 _"He abused my all my life! He was going to kill me, what was I supposed to do?" I ask him shaking my head._

 _"Not commit murder." He says as he slams the door shut. I run a hand through my hair angrily._

 _"Is this a freaking joke?" I whisper indecorously to myself. I turn around and see two beds, one of them is empty but it was clearly slept in recently. I frown a bit in confusion before the door opens, this time a different guard._

 _He closes the door behind him gently. I gulp a bit as I stand tall, determined not to show my fear. He hesitantly walks towards me, I take a step back and he immediately puts his hands in the air, gesturing that he means no harm. I stop backing up and he takes a few more steps towards me. He comes face to face with me and my breath hitches. He pushes the hair out of my face and his finger traces a bruise by my eye._

 _"Your father did this to you." He says knowingly. I nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry you're in here. It was self-defense, you shouldn't be locked up for it."_

 _"Finally! A smart guard, now since you know I had no other choice can you get me out of here?" I beg him desperately._

 _"I'm sorry, it doesn't work that way." He tells me with a sigh. I nod a bit in understanding as I begin to turn around. He puts his arm in front of me, not touching me at all, stopping me. I raise my eyebrows at him as he sticks his hand out._

 _"I'm Declan." He introduces himself. I feel a small smile on my face as I shake his hand a little._

" _Bree." I inform him. I pull my hand back and turn to the second bed. "So why is there a second bed in here?"_

 _"That's for your roommate." Declan tells me and I nod a little as I cross my arms over my chest._

 _"Can I ask you a question?" I ask looking back towards him._

 _"You just did." He says coyly. I roll my eyes._

 _"Don't be a smartass. Now, why are you being so nice to me? Can't you get in trouble?" I ask him tilting my head a bit._

 _"I'm being nice to you because you don't deserve this, and you should have someone you can trust. And no, I won't get in trouble." He informs me and I nod again._

 _"So, who's my lucky roommate?" I ask him changing the subject. He opens his mouth to answer my question but the cell door opens. A guard walks in with a girl. She's about my height, long brown hair with bangs, and has hazel eyes._

 _"Her." He says simply, pointing to the brunette. The guard roughly shoves her in the room and she stumbles a bit. He shuts the door and she brushes herself off a bit. She smiles nervously as she walks towards the two of us._

 _"Um, I'm Octavia." She informs me hesitantly and I give her a small smile._

 _"I'm Bree." I say and she gives me a genuine smile._

 _"I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Declan says and I nod a little as he walks out of the cell._

 _And that is how I met one of the very few people I truly consider family._

I sigh and lay back down on the bed. I put an arm behind my head. I stare at the ceiling blankly for a few minutes. I look around and see the journal in my pack. Reaching over the table, I grab the book and lay on my bed. I flutter the page through my thumb before stopping on a page. Once again, it was a few years after the bombs went off. I begin reading.

 _They don't get it._

 _They don't understand!_

 _I don't want to be with them, I want to be with the man I love. There is nothing special about me. They tell me I'm the "Commander of Healing", or whatever the hell that means. I don't heal people, I don't heal myself. They're crazy. But the strange thing is, they respect and listen to me. I don't understand these people. They're making a civilization again. Making villages, getting a leader... Anyways, tonight I'm leaving. I'm going to see Bentley. I have to see him one more time before they_

It stopped there. I frowned. Before they what? Who's they? I search different pages frantically trying to find out some answers. It was the last entry.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask in annoyance. I wanted to know what happened next. I frowned a little as I closed the book. I say up and walked outside. I looked around and saw it was quite dark out, I saw Octavia and walked over to her.

"Bree!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me close. I smiled as we pulled apart.

"Hey." I greet her, I see Monty and say hi to him before they turn their heads. I follow their line of vision and see Jasper talking to some people.

"Jasper, tell us again, how'd you stay so calm? I would've been terrified." A delinquent, Harper, asked him. I furrowed my eyebrows bit before I realized they were talking about the bridge.

"Fear is only a problem if you let it stop you, right?" Jasper tells her smugly and I tilt my head in amusement.

"So now he's taking Finn's lines?" I ask rhetorically.

"I saw the grounders in the trees," Jasper starts, telling the story of what happened. "It was like nothing I ever felt. Pure animal instinct took over. One pull of the trigger, two grounders dead."

"'Pure animal instinct'? More like pure pants-wetting panic." Octavia muses and I laugh a little, agreeing with her.

"You don't really know what you're made of until a moment like that you know when it's kill or be killed and there's just nothing between you and the tip of the spear." Jasper says confidently and I roll my eyes.

"God I hate when people pretend to be something they're not." I scoff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay, this has to stop." Octavia said as she went to walk towards Jasper but Monty stopped her.

"Come on," Monty started to say. "Let us have this."

"'Us'"? Octavia and I asked in unison.

"Look at him, my boy is a folk hero." Monty said proudly as he looked at Jasper. I sighed a little. "They even gave us a bigger tent."

Before I could argue I heard a cluttering sound from the woods. All of our heads snapped towards the sound. My eyes widened in alarm as it continued.

"Somebody hit the trip wire!" Connor shouted frantically.

"Which wire? Was it a grounder?" Somebody called out worriedly. The two on watch just alarmingly stared at the dark woods.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure it was the trip wire?"

"I got nothing." Derek, one of the two people on watch, said in confusion. "Connor?"

"Nothing." Connor says before we hear more from the woods.

"Something moved! There, there, there!" Suddenly, gunshots rang through the air and my eyes widened.

"Hey dumbass! Did it ever occur to you that whoever you just shot could be our people who went to see the exodus crash? Huh?" I shouted at Derek who just ignored me.

"Think I got him." Derek said, clearly startled.

"God, you better hope it wasn't Bellamy or anyone or I will murder you myself!" I say warningly as I run towards the gate.

"Let's go!" I shout at the people waiting around. I see Octavia run up next to me worriedly.

"Lincoln." She whispered absently. I gulped nervously as I approached the figure.

"Hey, slow down. Bree, Octavia, be careful." Connor advised us worriedly, I don't blame him. It was clear Bellamy cared most about Octavia and I, and he was the leader of the camp, if anything happened to us on his watch he'd be dead.

I move closer to the person. I take a deep breath for I slowly stick my hand out, gently touching their shoulder. The person jerks up and quickly skids away. I jump back and gasp a little at the sudden movement. The person continues to back up and suddenly, they appear in some light. The person has cuts and bruises all over their body. They raise their hand up pleadingly. My eyes widen in shock. It's Murphy.

"Oh my god." I mutter in shock. "Murphy?"

"No way." Derek says shaking his head with disbelief in his tone.

We moved him in the drop ship with the help of Derek and Connor. They set him down and I follow them with a rag and a bucket of water in my hands. They set him down and he immediately curls his legs to his chest. A few other delinquents followed us into the ship. I take a deep breath before kneeling in front of him. He looks at me with a blank expression. I stay silent as I dip the rag in the water a little, dampening it. I take it out and gently dab it on his wounds. He hisses out immediately as I touch his cut.

"Sorry." I say apologetically and he stares at me quizzically.

"Why are you helping me?" He asks me hoarsely. I remember saying those words to Declan. I bite back a few tears.

"Because I remember when no one did this for me. It sucked, if I can help people, I'm going to." I tell him simply. He doesn't say anything else as I continue to clean his wounds.

"Where is he?" I hear my boyfriend shout demandingly as he quickly comes into the room. Everyone makes way for him as he walks towards us. I turn around and see Bellamy, Clarke, and Finn. They stare at Murphy with shock.

"Everyone but Connor and Derek out. Now!" Bellamy shouts at everyone. Everyone leaves as I get up from the ground.

"He claims he was with the grounders." Connor explained to Bellamy. "We caught him trying to sneak back into camp."

"I wasn't sneaking. I was running from the grounders." Murphy says with pain evident in his voice.

"Anyone see grounders?" Bellamy asks the three of us. I sigh a little, shaking my head. The two others shake their heads as well.

"Well, in that case..." Bellamy says before he cocks his gun and aims it at Murphy who tenses up. Finn doesn't waste time as he pushes the gun away from Murphy's head.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Finn asks him indecorously. Bellamy just ignores him.

"We were clear what would happen if he came back." Bellamy reminds him aiming the gun back up.

"No. If he was with the grounders, then he knows things that can help us." Finn says to him pointedly.

"Help us? We hanged him. We banished him, and now we're gonna kill him." Bellamy says angrily not taking his eyes off Murphy. "Get the hell out of my way."

"No, Finn is right." Clarke says as she brushes past us and walks to Murphy.

"Like hell he is!" Bellamy shouts at Clarke. I sigh and walk next to her, reexamining his wounds with her.

"Bree, think about Charlotte!" He shouts at me and I tense a little. I see Clarke freeze as well.

"I think about her every day, Bell. But he's not the only one here to blame for her death." I tell him pointedly, he just gives me a look in return.

"He's not lying. His fingernails were torn off." Clarke says, gently holding his hand in front of her. I cringed a bit at the thought. She looked back up at him sorrowfully. "They tortured him."

"You and the grounders should compare notes." Finn says sarcastically to Bellamy and a part of me wants to hit him in the head, the other part of me wants to laugh.

"The grounders know we're at war. What did you tell them about us?" Bellamy asks Murphy toughly.

"Everything." Murphy breathes out after a few moments. He turns to me.

"They were particularly interested in you." Murphy tells me and my eyes widen a bit in surprise. I stand back up again and walk next to Bellamy. Clarke stands up too and begins to leave.

"Once he's better, we find out what he knows, and then he's out of here, okay?" She says to Bellamy as she brushes past him.

"What if he refuses to leave? What do we do with him then?" My boyfriend asks the two of us. Clarke and I share a look before I turn back to him.

"Then we kill him." I say emotionlessly before I follow Clarke in leaving. I see Clarke walk into a tent and a hand grabs my arm. I turn around and see Bellamy.

"Can we talk?" He asks me softly and I nod a little. He takes my hand in his and guides me behind the drop ship.

"What's up?" I ask him. He stares at me for a few moments in silence.

"I'm worried, about you." Bellamy tells me honestly and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Why?" I ask in confusion.

"The Grounders, they already hit you with an arrow, and now they're 'interested in you', whatever that means." Bellamy lists off. I haven't told him about the picture or journal yet.

"Bell, nothing is gonna happen to me. You don't need to worry." I tell him, trying to mean every word.

"You can't guarantee that." He says shaking his head a bit. I cup his face in my hands and I press a passionate kiss on his lips. He kisses back after a moment. We stay like this for about ten seconds before pulling apart.

"I don't want you worrying about me, okay?" I say and he nods a bit. I smile a little before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asks me alarmingly and I shake my head.

"No, it's nothing to be concerned about." I say shaking my hand a bit, trying to throw aside this conversation.

"Bree." Bellamy says with a look on his face. I stare at his face for a few moments before looking down at the ground.

"At the bunker, there was this journal next to the man on the stairs, I took it back with us and when I was reading it-" I begin to tell him but I'm of course interrupted. I wasn't sure whether to be sad or to be happy about that.

"Bree!" I hear someone shout my name and I immediately know it's Raven. I run towards her voice and I see Clarke with blood running from her eyes.

"Clarke! Oh my god, your eyes..." I say trailing off a bit as I run to her. I immediately grip her face stare at the source of the bleeding, it's from the center bottom of her eyes. I shook my head in confusion as another voice appeared in panic.

"Clarke! Where's Clarke?" I hear Connor say with a bad cough at the end. I look at him with wide eyes as I see blood coming from his mouth. "It won't stop."

"Clarke!" Raven says running towards us with a towel, she hands it to the blonde as Connor continues to cough up blood. "What's happening?"

I hear more coughing and I turn around to see Derek coughing. People ask if he's okay but once they see the blood they back away quickly. My eyes widen when I realize what's happening.

"Raven, get away from us." Clarke tells her, catching on as well.

"What?" She asks in confusion squinting her eyes.

"They're the ones who brought Murphy in." Clarke says with a dreadful look across her features. We both quickly run into the drop ship and we see Murphy throwing up blood while coughing. I gag a little before continuing forward.

"Murphy, hey, look at me." Clarke says in a shaky voice as she kneels next to him. "I need you to tell me exactly how you escaped from the grounders. What happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up, and they forgot to lock my cage. There we no one there, so I took off." Murphy explains and I almost feel a pang at my heart when I hear the word cage. I take in what he said and my eyes widen.

"They let you go." I say shaking my head. Clarke looks at me and we both nod, this wasn't an accident.

I see Bellamy burst through the drop ship doors and he walks towards us but I put my hand up. "Bellamy, stay back." I order him and he stops with wide eyes.

"Did he do something to you?" Bellamy nearly growls out and I look up at him shaking my head. Clarke turns her head and he sees the blood. "What the hell is this?"

"Biological warfare." Clarke and I say in unison dreadfully.

"You were waiting for the grounders to retaliate for the bridge? This is it. Murphy is the weapon." Clarke says weakly.

"Is this your revenge, helping the grounders kill us?" Bellamy shouts at him as Clarke and I try to clean the blood off of the boy.

"I didn't know about this, okay, I swear." Murphy says defending himself.

"Stop lying." Bellamy booms in a loud and demanding voice. Damn that was hot, wait so not that time for this. I shake off my thoughts. "When are they coming?"

"Murphy, think, all right? Did you hear them say anything?" I ask him hopefully and he turns to me.

"They are vicious, cruel." Murphy says vaguely.

"You want to see vicious?" Bellamy asks him angrily and I step in front of him, I'm careful not to touch him.

"Hey, don't." I say calmly. "I'm pretty sure this thing spreads through contact."

"Then how aren't you sick?" Bellamy asks me in confusion and before I can answer I'm interrupted.

"Clarke?" I hear a voice shout as someone enters the drop ship. I turn and see Finn walking towards us. "Bree? What are you doing in here?"

"Finn, you shouldn't be here." I say worriedly before looking up at Bellamy. "No one should."

"I heard you were sick." Finn breathes out looking at Clarke who had looks away. Finn looks around the room and sees everyone who's sick. "Clarke, what is this?"

"I don't know, some kind of hemorrhagic fever." Clarke explains to him, clearly getting weaker by the second.

"We just need to contain it before-" I begin to say before I'm once again interrupted by Derek coughing from the ground. Clarke begins to get up but I stop her and quickly run over to the boy. Finn grabs my arm to stop me but I shake him off.

"Hey, don't touch me. I'm not sick yet but that doesn't mean things can't change, we don't want this thing to spread so go wash your hands now." I say quickly to Finn as I kneel next to Derek. I stay there not knowing what to do. He begins to throw up blood.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Finn asks with fear in his tone.

"I don't know." I mutter as I try to rub his back soothingly, I knew this wasn't helping but I'm not sure what else I could do. Suddenly, the coughing stops and his body goes limp. My eyes widen and we all stand still for a moment. I push his hair out of the way and feel for a pulse.

"Is he-" Bellamy begin to ask me but I shake my head.

"He's dead." I say when I don't find his pulse. I stand frozen in my place but I hear feet moving behind me.

"Here, alcohol. Hold out your hand." Clarke says with a bottle. Finn holds out his hands and she quickly pours the liquid onto him. He flicks off some of the alcohol and we all stare at Clarke.

"What do we do?" Finn asks her and she pauses for a moment, thinking.

"Quarantine." Clarke decides with a nod. "Round up everyone who had contact with Murphy. Bring them here."

"And everyone they had contact with?" Bellamy asks her as Finn leaves the room.

"We have to start somewhere, Bell." I remind him pointedly.

"Clarke, can you check Bree for symptoms?" Bellamy asks her ignoring me. I roll my eyes and turn to her.

"I don't even know what symptoms for this would be." Clarke tells him and he gives her a look. She sighs before walking towards me.

"I'll just check for anything abnormal, okay?" She says and I nod. She checks my ears and she touches the sides of my throat, probably examining for swelling of the glands. "Open your mouth." She says and I obey, she shines a flashlight and nods a bit.

"You don't show symptoms." Clarke informs me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"She should probably stay in here, though." Clarke says to my boyfriend who scoffs at her.

"Stay in here? She'll be sick by just being in this room." Bellamy argues.

"The people who have been infected have gotten sick within about a half hour after contact, if she doesn't show symptoms now she probably is immune or something." Clarke explains to Bellamy before turning back to me. "Bree, who else was there when you carried him in?"

"The first two people there were me and Octavia." I tell her and I see Bellamy's eyes widen before he runs out of the drop ship, more than likely to her tent.

In small groups, people come in the drop ship getting paler by the second. They all basically fall to the ground as they walk into the ship. I grab two cloths and I give one to Clarke, we both press the cloth against our mouths. A few minutes later, Bellamy comes back with Octavia by his side. Clarke immediately gets to checking her, doing the same check she did for me.

"We're done." Clarke says switching the flashlight off. "No visible signs of swelling or bleeding."

"So you're saying she doesn't have it?" Bellamy asks for clarification, he also has a rag up to his face.

"I'm saying she doesn't have symptoms, but that could change. We need to keep her here just in case." Clarke suggested.

"No way, look at this place. She and Bree will get sick just being here." Bellamy argues.

"Do you want to stop the spread, or not?" Clarke asks him rhetorically. "Look, I'll keep her on the third level with the people who aren't symptomatic yet. Think of it as a way to stop her from sneaking out again."

"Screw you, Clarke." Octavia shoots at her and I pull my in a bit to keep from laughing.

"I'll let you know if her condition changes." Clarke tells Bellamy, ignoring Octavia's comment.

"And what about Bree?" He asks her.

"She's staying here too, but she's gonna help me with people in here." Clarke explains to Bellamy, he opens his mouth to argue but she interrupts him.

"You know what? Fine, she can stay upstairs. Okay?" Clarke negotiated and Bellamy nods a bit as he walks out the drop ship. Octavia begins climbing up the ladder when Clarke turns to her.

"Octavia, wait." She says making the brunette stop and turn to her.

"I need you to sneak out again." Clarke breathes out and Octavia gives her an amused stare. I roll my eyes as she gets off the ladder.

A few hours later I was standing at the doors of the drop ship with Clarke. We watched as someone's dead body was taken and placed with the other corpses. I pulled my lips in nervously. Everyone was and watching. I was standing behind the tarp, but I could still see.

I was exhausted, I've been helping people for hours. Clarke lied to Bellamy when she told him I would be upstairs, I've been on the bottom level helping people.

"All right." Bellamy shouts to everyone that has crowded around. "Show is over. Get back to your posts." Immediately everyone dispersed. He walked over to Clarke, I'm out of his view.

"You got enough food in there, water?" He asks us and I decide to make my presence known. I walk out so he can see me.

"Yeah, but I mean, I think some people could use medicine right now." I say pursing my lips a little.

"I'll see what I can do." Bellamy says with a smirk on his face. He smiles for a few moments before he frowns.

"Clarke you told me she was staying upstairs." Bellamy says to her and she opens her mouth to talk but no words come out.

"I told you to keep her away from the bottom level she could get sick! Where's Octavia?" He asks in annoyance. Clarke looks away and stays silent. He begins to walk forward to get her but Clarke stops him.

"Bellamy, wait, she's not here. I sent her to see Lincoln." Clarke admits and Bellamy gives her a pissed off look. "Look, if there's a cure, he has it. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let her go."

"If anything happens to her or Bree, you and me are gonna have problems." Bellamy growls at has as he walks away.

"Bell, Bellamy!" I shout, trying to get him to turn back around. Bellamy walks away and in his path he's blocked by one of the delinquents.

"Out of my way." Bellamy growls at the man angrily. He turns around has blood seeping from his eyes.

"Dude, your eyes. Nobody touch him!" Somebody shouts.

"Get to the dropship now." Bellamy orders him, stepping aside and pointing at the drop ship. He walks away and we suddenly hear more coughing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asks and the girl faints. Two people catch her before she spurts up blood. It gets all over their faces and I make a disgusted expression.

Total chaos erupted. The people at the post raised their guns at the people who were sick. Blood was coming out from people's eyes, noses, ears, and mouths. It was everywhere. People raised guns at each other.

"Put that gun down. Put it down!" Finn shouts at someone and I stand there unsure of what to do before I get an idea. I walk into the drop ship and grab a gun. I walk outside as I cock it and I point at the sky towards the woods. I shoot the gun three times with one hand, getting people's attention.

"You idiots, this is what the Grounder's want us to do." I say walking towards everyone.

"They don't have to kill us if we kill each other first." Clarke adds weakly and I walk in front of her towards the crowd.

"They won't have to kill us if we all catch the virus." Some guy shouts at me pouting the gun right at my face, causing my eyes to widen slightly. "Get back in the damn drop ship!"

Bellamy immediately goes into over-protective boyfriend mode. He grabs the gun and slams the butt of it against the guys face. He turns to him and throws the gun at his stomach.

"Don't you ever point a gun at her ever again." Bellamy growls quietly at the guy before turning to Clarke. "Not to state the obvious, but your quarantine isn't working."

Right after he said that, I could see that Clarke was slowly getting more faint. She suddenly began to fall but Finn must've noticed before hand too because he dove forward to catch her.

"Finn, don't touch her!" Raven shouted in fear of him coming in contact with her and getting sick. He ignored her and caught her. He picked her up and held her bridal style. I looked at Raven and she had a slightly disappointed expression on her face.

"Hey, let me go. I'm okay." Clarke mutters with clearly no energy left.

"No, you're not." Finn argues still holding her in his arms.

"Octavia will come back with a cure." Clarke reminds him with her eyes fighting to stay open.

"There is no cure." I hear Octavia shout. She comes in from the gate and walks towards us. "But the grounders don't use the sickness to kill."

"Really? Tell that to them." Bellamy argues pointing to the dead bodies. "I warned you about seeing that grounder again."

"Yeah? Well, I have a warning for you, too." Octavia shoots back before turning to everyone. "The grounders are coming, and they're attacking at first light." Everyone began murmuring and I felt shock and fear run over my body. I see shock across everyone's features as Octavia walks over to Finn.

"Come on. I'll help you get Clarke into the drop ship." Octavia says and that seemed to have snapped me out of whatever state of shock I was in because I ran to the drop ship with the others.

"What do I have to do to stop you from coming in here?" Clarke asks weakly to the three of us.

"Clarke, there is absolutely nothing you can do to keep me from being in here." I tell her and I sent her a comforting smile.

"If neither of them are not sick by now, then they're probably immune like me." Octavia explains to Clarke who just nods. I look around and try to find a place for her to to lay down.

"Here." Murphy says as he gets out of his bed. "Come on, she can take mine."

"What else did Lincoln tell you?" Finn asks as he lays Clarke down on the hammock.

"The virus doesn't last long." Octavia tells us and I nod a bit.

"It's true. I feel better." Murphy says leaning his head against a wall.

"They need to stay hydrated." Clarke says as she tries to get up but I gently push her down to relax.

"You need to stay hydrated." I reciprocate and she rolls her eyes at me as she lays down.

"Them, too. Please?" She begs me and I nod.

"I got it. Just rest." I tell her and I take Octavia's hand, pulling her to help me.

"I'll help you." Murphy says and he gets up to help. I grab a rag and wet it. I take the closest person to me and I dab the wet cloth on their face.

"Look, at this rate, when the grounders get here, there won't be anyone left to fight back." Murphy says to Finn who is standing next to a now sleeping Clarke.

"That's the point." Octavia says from next to me.

"Then we slow them down." Finn says and I frown a bit at him in confusion.

"Bree, come with me." Finn says before taking my hand and dragging me outside.

"Finn where are we going now?" I ask him impatiently. He doesn't answer me as he takes me into a tent.

"Hey, guys, stay focused. We're doing good. We need as many rounds done by dawn as we can." I hear Raven say as we both enter the tent.

"It won't matter if there's no one left who can shoot." Finn says and I look around see people are making bullets. "What do we need to build a bomb?" Finn asks Raven and my eyes widen a bit.

"Depends on what you're trying to blow up." Raven says pausing from her work.

"How about a bridge?" Finn asks everyone and I realize what he's talking about.

"You want to blow up the bridge to slow them down. They can't get here without the bridge." I say absently, putting the pieces together and he nods at me.

"What are you two talking about?" Bellamy asks us.

"Murphy says he crossed a bridge on his way back here from the grounders' camp. Sound familiar?" Finn asks us with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. So what?" Bellamy asks him after nodding.

"Bell the virus works fast. Murphy is already on his feet, he's better. Although blowing the bridge may not stop the attack permanently, it might help push it back until we have more people who can fight." I say explain shrugging a little.

"Even if Murphy is telling the truth and that's a big if. That bridge has survived a nuclear war and 97 years of weather." Bellamy argues and I turn my head, smirking knowingly at Raven. If anyone can blow that damn bridge up, it's her.

"It won't survive me." Raven says confidently and I smile a little.

"Yes! That is the Raven Reyes I know. Now, let me into your head and tell me your plan here." I say happily and she rolls her eyes while still smirking.

After about an hour of helping people in the drop ship, I see Bellamy and the others come back. They left camp to get hydrazine from the exodus ship. I run over to them and I stop in front of them.

"Hey, what are we waiting out here for?" I ask impatiently with my hands on my hips.

"Okay. You can come in now." I hear Raven shout from inside the tent.

"That." Is all Bellamy says before we enter the tent. I see a pink liquid in a mason jar, must be the hydrazine. We walk in further.

"Boom!" Raven shouts from behind me and I let out a gasp as I nearly jump out of my skin. I see her laughing behind me and I roll my eyes.

"Hilarious." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Relax." Raven says chuckling a little at me. She walks around to the other side of the table. "It needs an accelerant. Gunpowder."

"Container of hydrazine." Raven starts, grabbing a metal container and putting the hydrazine in it. "Put the gunpowder around the hydrazine." She says demonstrating with the can of gun powder and then draws and X with chalk. "Hit the bull's-eye. Win a prize."

"It's the rest of our gunpowder. Won't be able to make any more bullets." Bellamy reminds us worriedly.

"Tonight we need a bomb. We can worry about bullets tomorrow." Finn says and I nod, still staring at our bomb.

"If we do this and it doesn't work, we'll all be dead tomorrow." Bellamy says, clearly doubtful of this plan.

"It's going to work. Now, no more negativity. It's not good for any of us." I say trying not to sound fearful.

"To be safe, you need to be at least 200 feet away to make the shot." Raven tells Bellamy with her hands on her hips.

"No problem. Which one of you plants the bomb?" Bellamy says looking at Finn and Raven, causing my to drown in confusion.

"I can do it." I volunteer raising my hand up slightly.

"No." All three of them say in unison while turning to me.

"And why the hell not?" I ask gaping at them slightly.

"Bree, I don't want you anywhere near this. I don't want you getting hurt." Bellamy says and before I can argue further I'm interrupted.

"I will." Finn says.

"You won't pick up a gun, but blowing people up, that you're okay with?" Bellamy muses, pointing to the bomb.

"We're blowing up a bridge. There's not gonna be any people on it." Finn reminds him and I sigh knowing what Bellamy was thinking.

"Finn, we have one bomb. We need to use it to kill as many of those bastards as possible." Bellamy argues.

"But they don't know we only have one bomb. If we did, why would we waste it on the bridge?" Finn asks rhetorically and I frown in confusion

"That's actually a good point, why are we wasting our one bomb on a bridge? We should use it to fight." I say and Bellamy nods at me, agreeing.

"I'm talking about deterrents, peace through strength." Finn explains.

"The appearance of strength." I correct him and he shrugs.

"Yeah." Finn mutters out after a few moments of silence.

"Men who built the a-bomb thought they were peacemakers, too. How'd that work out for them?" Bellamy argues as I turn to him and I gasp.

"Oh damnit!" I exclaim and it takes him a few moments before he feelings the blood trickling from his nose. I grab a rag from my pocket and quickly start dabbing it away.

"Don't touch anything." Raven says sternly, backing up a bit.

"Who else can take a shot?" Finn asks from behind me.

"Appreciate the concern." Bellamy mutters and I roll my eyes at him. "Make sure the bomb is packed and ready to go in ten minutes."

With that I take his hand and I walk him out of the tent. It's almost pitch black outside. I intended on taking him to the drop ship but he stops in is tracks. He turns to the fire where some other people are. I see him swaying slightly and I quickly put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, I got you." I tell him comfortingly.

"We need to get Jasper to take the shot." He tells me weakly and I nod. We walk to the fire.

"Jasper, come here." Bellamy calls out and Jasper immediately walks over.

"Hi, you need me to go with you to the bridge again?" Jasper asks as he walks over and I put my hand up.

"Hey, stay back." I tell him warningly as Bellamy lifts his head, showing the blood on his face.

"I need you to take the shot." Bellamy tells him. Jasper glances over to his new 'friends' and then back at us.

"Yeah. I can do that." Jasper says quietly and I see the people at the fire just sitting around.

"Hey, instead of just sitting on your asses how about you do something productive!" I shout at them, shifting a bit to get Bellamy better rested on my shoulder.

"If you miss, if that bridge doesn't blow, we're all dead. You got that?" Bellamy says and Jasper nods a little.

"Hey, why me? I mean, you've got twenty shooters." Jasper reminds him shaking his head. Realization seemed to have across his features. "I'm the only one not sick, right?"

"Right." Bellamy says after a few moments. "Don't miss." Bellamy tells him and Jasper begins to walk away. I take a deep breath before I begin to walk forward. Bellamy's knees suddenly cave beneath him and he falls into one of the tents.

"Shit!" I exclaim as I drop down next to him trying to help him up. Jasper shouts his name and begins to walk over to us.

"No, stay back." Bellamy tells Jasper, not wanting him to get sick. "Make the shot. Find Finn."

"Go!" Bellamy shouts at him as his face scrunches up in pain. I try to get him to stand but it's no use.

"Hey, don't get stand there, get him into the drop ship!" Jasper shouts at two people standing around. They come towards the two of us and they each take one of Bellamy's arms.

They pick him up and begin taking him to the ship. I run ahead and see that it's gotten worse. The amount of people sick has only increased.

"Make room!" I shout and some people getting better moved aside.

"Bree, who's sick?" Octavia asks me and I shake my head slightly as they bring a coughing Bellamy in.

"Bell?" Octavia whispers out once she saw him. She immediately ran over to us.

"Lay him down." I order the two of them and they gently lie him down as his coughing gets worse. Suddenly another person begins throwing up and Octavia gives me a look.

"Go! I promise I'll take care of him, okay?" I promise her and she gives me a reluctant look before running off to help someone.

Bellamy's coughing gets worse and my eyes widen a bit. I see him gagging a little and I immediately turn him on his side. He begins throwing up blood and I pat his back trying to help somehow. He stops throwing up and I roll him back so he's facing the ceiling.

"Bell." I say and I see tears building up in his eyes.

"I'm scared." He says shakily as a tear escapes from his eyes. I pull my lips in and soothe down his hair.

"I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you." I tell him truthfully. "I promise."

"Can you sing to me again? The song you sang to Atom?" Bellamy asks me and I stare at him a little surprised he remembered.

"Of course." I say nodding. I think for a moment, trying to think of which part I should sing.

" _It's alright to shake... Even my hand does sometimes. So inside we rage... Against the dying of the light,"_

I sing, I comfortingly play with his hair, he stares me in the eyes as I sing, letting out shaky breaths.

" _It's alright to say that deaths the only thing you haven't tried. But just for today... Hold on,"_

I grab his hand and I hold it tightly. I try to force a smile on my face in attempt to make him feel calmer.

" _So live life like you're giving up, cause you act like you are. Go ahead and just live it up. Go on and tear me apart... Hold on."_

I finish and I lean down, pressing a lingering kiss to his head. I sit back up and take his hand again. He lets out a shaky breath.

"I'm glad you're here." Bellamy breathes out and I smile a little.

"I'm glad I'm here too." I tell him tilting my head a little. "You should get some rest."

"Please don't leave." He begs me and I nod frantically.

"I am not going anywhere. I promise." I say and he nods a bit.

"I love you." He tells me and I feel a full smile come across my face.

"I love you too, Bell." I say truthfully and I see a small smile creep on his face as his eyes flutter shut and he falls asleep.

I sigh a little as I continue to play with his hair. I scooch around a little and I lay down next to him. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I begin to shut my eyes to finally get some sleep. I thought he was sleeping but he moved his arm slowly and pulled my close to him. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

When I wake up I feel myself in a different position. I open my eyes and I see I'm rested against Bellamy's side and he's now sitting up. I see Murphy next to him.

"Here." Murphy says trying to hand him water.

"Get the hell away from me." Bellamy growls out pushing the water away from him.

"Bellamy, you're sick, okay? I'm just trying to help." Murphy defends himself.

"When I get better, if you're still here..." Bellamy begins to say but I decide to make my presence known. I sit up and I look at Murphy.

"I got it, Murphy." I tell him. He nods a little at me and I sit up fully and I look around. I see a cup of water next to me and I take it. I hand it to Bellamy.

"Here," I say hanging the water him. He takes it and drinks some of it. "Are you feeling better yet?"

"A little bit." He tells me taking another sip of the water.

"Good." I say nodding a bit.

"Have you seen Octavia?" Bellamy asked me while looking around.

"Bell, I've been asleep." I remind him laughing a little.

"Oh yeah." He says remembering. I chuckle a little at the face he was making. I see Clarke walking around helping people.

"Clarke!" I call, getting her attention. She walks towards us. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." She says nodding a little with her hands on her hips.

"Good, hey have you seen Octavia?" I ask her tilting my head to the side. She nods and comes over, taking a seat next to me.

"She was up all night helping people. Murphy gave her a break." Clarke explains.

"Don't tell me you trust him now." Bellamy says with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Trust? No." Clarke says with a slight scoff. "I do believe in second chances, though."

"It's almost dawn." Bellamy says ignoring her. "Better get everyone inside. If we lock the doors, maybe the grounders will think we're not home."

"Not everyone is sick." Clarke argues pointedly.

"Sick is better than dead." I mutter, placing my hands behind my and leaning back a little.

"You don't think Finn and Jasper are gonna pull it off." Clarke says, less like a question and more like a statement.

"Do you?" Bellamy shoots back at her with raised eyebrow, causing Clarke to pause.

"I'll get everyone inside." She says standing up with a sigh.

"I'll help you." I tell her. I get up and follow her outside. It's light out now, must've slept through the night. We see people working on the camp.

"Hey! Everyone get in the drop ship, now!" I shout at everyone. They turned towards me, a few obeyed but others stood confused.

"But we aren't sick." Someone argued.

"Would you rather be sick or dead?" I ask them crossing my arms over my chest. This made everyone immediately scurry into the drop ship. "That's more like it."

We're getting people into the drop ship, and I didn't notice Bellamy come out but he was helping as well. We hear a loud boom come the forest and all our heads snap towards the noise. My eyes widen a little when I see smoke coming miles away. It was like a mushroom shape.

"They did it." I mutter out in shock. I walk next to Bellamy, with Clarke soon joining us.

"I am become death, destroyer of worlds." Clarke quotes and Bellamy gives her an amused look. "It's Oppenheimer, the man who built the first-"

"I know who Oppenheimer is." Bellamy says coyly and I shove his shoulder as we get everyone who's not sick back outside.

A little while later, people are back working on the wall and the rest of the camp. We were waiting anxiously for the others to get back. I'm filling a bucket with water when I hear someone shout.

"There! It's them! Open the gate." Harper exclaims and they open the gates right away. In walks Monty and Jasper, looking fairly pleased with themselves. Everyone begins cheering and applauding. I share a look with Monty and I give him a thumbs up. He returns it with a smile and I let out a small laugh. I see Finn walk in with a very sick Raven. Clarke immediately runs over and I was going to follow when someone grabs my hand. I turn around and see Bellamy. I smile a little when I see he's no longer sick.

"Bell." I breathe out in relief. I throw my arms around him and he hugs me tightly. "Never scare me like that again." I mutter into his shoulder. I feel his chest rumble a bit with laughter.

"I'll do my best." He promises. I smile a little and take his hand. I lead into our tent and I close the doors behind us.

"I was a pretty damn good nurse today for you." I tell him with raised eyebrows, trying to fight the smirk on my face.

"You fell asleep." Bellamy reminds me and I roll my eyes, hitting his shoulder playfully.

"Well I did exactly what you asked, I didn't leave your side once." I point out and he smirks a bit looking away before turning back to me.

"Can you do one more thing for me?" He asks me with a smile.

"Possibly." I say teasingly, turning my face. He doesn't say anything for a few moments as he stares directly into my eyes.

"Kiss me." Bellamy says finally. I smile and cup his cheeks with my hands before I crash my lips against his. Fireworks.

 **Review, follow, and favorite please!**


	12. The Calm

I was standing at the top of a hill. I was holding my bow and arrow, a bag with arrows on my back. I was carving more arrows with my knife. I couldn't stop thinking about the journal. I wanted to know what the hell was going on. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone approach me as I continued to make the arrows.

"Bree." I hear someone say, I whip around and see Finn. I let out a breath of relief.

"Don't just sneak up on me like that." I scold him and I turn back around.

"I wasn't sneaking." Finn says as he comes next to me. I continue to look down at my knife and arrow. "How long have you been out here?"

"An hour or so." I tell him after I ponder for a moment, thinking of hour long I've been here for and he nods a little.

"So, me and Raven broke up." He says bluntly and I feel my eyes widen.

My head snaps towards him in shock. "What? When? Why?"

"A few hours after we got back." Finn tells me with a sigh. "I- I love Clarke... And Raven knows." He explains further. I nod a little in understanding.

"I know you love her, it's obvious." I say nudging his shoulder a bit.

"I ship it." I decide with a firm nod. He turns to me with confusion.

"You what?"

"I ship you and Clarke." I tell him slowly, as if I was talking to a five year old.

"You ship us." Finn says as if for clarification.

"Yes! Damn Finn, do you know anything? Shipping people is basically just rooting for two people to be together and you support their relationship... Duh." I say rolling my eyes a little bit.

"You are the most random and slightly weirdest person I know." Finn says laughing a little, he throws one of his arms around my shoulders in a brotherly way.

"And that is why you're my best friend." Finn finishes and presses a kiss to the temple of my head. I laugh a little and shove him off.

"Save it for Clarke." I say teasingly with a smile. He laughs a little at me and we both look at the view, it's nice outside. The sun was bright, the weather wasn't too cold. We were standing in silence, just watching the wilderness when Finn speaks up again.

"Bree, is something wrong?" He asks me and I look up at him in confusion.

"How do you know something's wrong?" I ask him and he smirks at me.

"Oh please, Bree I've known you for like six years. I know everything about you." He says laughing a little.

"Not everything..." I mutter looking out into the woods. Finn's smile disappears from his face.

"Bree, what aren't you telling me?" He asks and I just continue to not look at him.

"Bree." Finn huffs out and he takes my hands, turning me towards him. "Talk to me, please." He begs me and I sigh a little.

"I don't even know how to put this, so I guess I'll just tell you the story." I say starting off. He nods and waits for me to continue.

"When Clarke, Bellamy, and I went to the emergency bunker, there was a skeleton on the stairs. There was a journal next to him, and I was curious so I took it back with us. That night I was reading through it and I found that it wasn't the mans journal it was a woman's. It was his girlfriend, her name was Brianna. I read some of the entires, most actually, and it was written before and after the bombs. I flipped to the last page and read the last entry. It was talking about how the people on the ground called her the 'Commander of Healing', I assume it was the Grounder's. But that's not the part I'm freaking out about, well it is but there's more. I turned to the very end of the journal and there was a picture of Brianna... And she looks identical to me. It's as if we're the same person." I tell Finn.

I see his eyes widen in shock as I come to an end to my story. He doesn't say anything for a few moments.

"So... What does this mean?" Finn asks me in confusion and I shrug.

"That, I don't know. I don't know what this means." I say shaking my head with a shrug. "Is that why the Grounder's are interested in me? I look like her?"

Finn stares at me worriedly. I try to force a smile on my face but I can't, I was freaking out far too much. But I wasn't panicking in that way, I was proud of myself I wasn't having a panic attack. I haven't had one for a while now. It felt amazing to constantly have air in my lungs. He wraps his arms around my slowly and he holds me close to him.

"Whatever this means, I won't let anything happen to you Bree." Finn murmurs against my head and I nod a little.

"I won't let anything happen to you either, I honestly don't know what I would do without you here Finn." I say wincing at the thought of having to live without him. "I really don't think I would be able to make it."

"Bree... If anything were to ever happen to me... I don't want you to let it break you. You're strong, okay?" Finn tells me and I frown a but in confusion.

"What?" I ask looking up at him.

"If I were to die, I don't want you to let it break you." He repeats and I squint my eyes a bit.

"Finn where is this all coming from?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing specific, it's just that with the Grounder's... We're in a war, and things can happen. We can't predict what's gonna happen next. I just don't want to go into a war knowing that you'll be broken if I die." Finn says and I feel a pang at my heart at the thought of him dying.

"I mean, I can't make any promises Finn. No one can prepare for something like that. And I'm not gonna promise you anything about your death. Your death that is not gonna happen by the way, I promise." I tell him meaning every word. He nods a little and pulls my closer to his body.

"I love you, Bree." Finn says resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I love you too." I tell him relaxing into his hold.

Finn left after about an hour. I stayed behind and continued to make my arrows. When I got bored I decided to head back. I trudge through the woods for about twenty minutes before I see the camp doors. I walk through and see Bellamy.

"Hey Bell." I greet with a smile. His head turns towards me and he walks over.

"Hey. Clarke and I were just talking, we're worried about the grounder's." Bellamy informs me and I roll my eyes.

"What else is new?" I ask with a small laugh. "It's been two days, maybe they know not to come back."

"You believe that?" Bellamy asks me and I sigh a little, shaking my head.

"No, though I wish I did, I know better than to think they'd give up so easily." I say with a shrug.

"Jasper thinks he can cook up some more gunpowder, if he gets some sulfur, and Raven says she can turn that into landmines. So be careful where you step." Bellamy finishes jokingly with a smirk, gesturing to the woods behind me.

"You think you're hilarious don't you?" I ask him raising my eyebrows.

"I know I am." Bellamy says coyly as we begin to walk away. "But what I really need is a thousand more of her tin can bombs I can roll into their village and blow those Grounders to hell." I wince slightly at his words and stop in my tracks, giving him a look. "That's what they want to do to us."

"I just, I don't get it. What happened? A hundred of years ago we could live together- well, we could live near each other without going to war every five seconds. This is literally history repeating itself with the white settlers and the Native Americans, we came here and they ended up going to war." I say trailing off in my own thoughts. "And I'm rambling again, probably rambling about things that don't even make sense."

"I love your rambling." Bellamy says chuckling a little. I role my eyes and shove his shoulder a bit fighting off a smirk.

"Anything from The Ark?" I ask him, slight hope in my voice.

"Nothing but radio silence. Finally ran out of air." Bellamy informs me and I feel a pang at my chest. My family who I haven't even met is dead.

"Wow, another one of my families is dead. And so is Declan. No one is coming to save us, we're gonna end up just like them." I say with dread laced in my voice.

As we were talking we heard people start to shout. A burning smell filled my nose and my eyes widened.

"Fire!" I hear someone exclaim in fear.

"Shit." I say when I see the fire at the food tent. We both run towards the fire. It was the smoke house, it's up in flames. I gasp when I seem someone in there. I go to run in but I feel a set of arms hold my back.

"Bree stay here!" Bellamy yells at me and I go to protest but I have no time before he runs in. I see him help a coughing Octavia out and I immediately run to her.

"Octavia! Hey, are you okay?" I ask crouching down a bit, I cup her face in my hands as I check for injuries. She coughs a bit and nods in reply.

"This is all your fault!" I hear Murphy yell. I look up and see Murphy running towards a delinquent, Del. "We told you it was too much wood!"

"Get the hell away from me." Del grunts before Murphy punched him right in the face. I gasp and Bellamy runs to the two of them.

"Hey! Hey, stop!" Bellamy orders as he pulls the two of them apart and keeps his hands on their chests. "Save it for the Grounders."

"Bell, now what the hell are we gonna do? That was all the food." Octavia shouts over the crackling of the fire. No one answers as we stare at the fire.

After many attempts we were able to put out the fire. All that was left were the ashes. Basically everyone got back to what they were doing before. I was looking through the wreckage of the fire with Bellamy when I saw Clarke walk over to us.

"Any idea what happened?" Clarke asks as she asks us and I look at Bellamy since he talked to Murphy.

"Murphy says that Del kept feeding the fire, mostly because Octavia told him it was a bad idea." Bellamy informs her.

"And we believe Murphy?" Clarke asks us both with raised eyebrows.

"I do. Yeah." Bellamy responds, quick to answer.

"I personally don't trust him, but I talked to Octavia and that is what happened." I confirm and Clarke nods a bit.

"We have some wild onions and nuts in the dropship. It's only enough to last us maybe one or two weeks." Clarke informs us, sparing a quick glance at the drop ship before looking back at us. "What's left here?"

"Nothing. It all burned." Bellamy says sorrowfully looking at the ashes.

"Unless you like your boar burnt literally to a crisp, we have to go out and hunt for food." I say firmly.

"You're right," Clarke says nodding at me before continuing. "Anyone we can spare goes out."

"The whole Grounder army out there?" Bellamy says skeptically and I look at him weirdly.

"Bell, the Grounder's are everywhere. The walls can only keep us so safe. It's either we hunt or we stave." I say and before he can speak up Clarke cuts him off.

"Look, we can't defend ourselves if we're starving." Clarke points out and Bellamy huffs a little before walking into the drop ship.

We explain to everyone that we have to hunt, and almost everyone is on board. People were grabbing spears and guns for the hunting party. I was next to Bellamy as he explained what to do.

"Each group takes someone with a gun, and they're for killing Grounders, not food. We don't have the ammo. Use the spears for hunting. Get what you can. Be back by nightfall. No one stays out after dark." Bellamy loudly orders in a clear voice, making sure no one was mishearing him.

"Stay safe, if you see a Grounder don't be stupid. Get your group and run for the hills, or in this case, the drop ship." I shout and Bellamy gives me a look. I raise my hands innocently, walking away. I grab my pack with my bow and arrow.

"Hey where are you going?" I hear Bellamy ask from behind me. I spin around and gesture to my weapon.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I ask him with a small laugh as I try to walk past him.

"I don't think you should go." Bellamy decides and I roll my eyes a little.

"Bell, we need all the help we can get. And besides, I'm good with my bow, I can get us food." I remind him but he sighs in annoyance.

"Bree, the Grounder's seem to be interested in you for some reason. And before we figure out what that reason is... I'm not letting you out of my sight." Bellamy tells me sternly and I just sigh a bit.

"You suck. Fine." I say putting down my bow and arrows. I walk out of the drop ship and go outside.

"Bree!" I hear Bellamy call after me. He catches up with me and grabs my arm, preventing me from walking any further.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just- I don't want to lose you to them." Bellamy says clenching his jaw. I pull my lips in a bit.

"It's okay." I tell him. I look up to him and realize we have quite the height difference. I'm very short for my age, while he's pretty tall. He was at least a head taller than me. I smile a bit and peck his lips before walking away.

Like hell if I listened to him. Right now I was walking through the woods by myself. I knew I was being a total idiot but I was going to my clearing. It was only a mile or so away from camp, I was still close. I let out a sigh of content as I sit down on a log. I put my bag down and just sit, enjoying the wilderness. In my pack I had my bow and arrow, the journal, my knife, some water, and some nuts.

I decided to get some target practice. I stood up with my bow and faced a tree. I drew the arrow back and stared confidently at the tree. I noticed a rabbit by the tree and paused. I hate killing animals but that's why we came out here in the first place.

I drew my arrow back again and stared at the rabbit for a few seconds before letting it rip through the air. It hit exactly where I aimed. I smirked a bit and turned away from the rabbit to get a bag to place it in.

I grabbed the bag and twisted my body around again. I frowned. The rabbit was gone, so was my arrows. I walked hesitantly towards where I killed the rabbit. I hear a rustling in the woods behind me and my eyes widen in panic. I slowly place the arrow back in the bow before I whip around with it high in the air.

Grounder.

Before it can do anything I immediately let my arrow rip through the air. It hits them right in the shoulder and I smile triumphantly as they fall to the ground in pain.

"Bullseye bitch!" I saw before I grab my bag and I begin to run through the woods. I head in the direction of camp. I see two Grounder's approaching me.

"Shit." I murmur before I turn around, two more. I look side to side and see two more approaching on each side of me. I feel my breath quickening.

"Let's do this." I say as I raise my bow high, swinging it slightly so it takes its turn being aimed at each and every once of them.

"Well? What are you bastards waiting for? Come on!" I taunt them and they continue at their slow and torturous pace.

" _COME ON!_ " I shout at them in a loud and commanding voice. They begin running towards me and I let my arrows go. I quickly relaunch before I can even see if I hit one of them. I keep launching and I notice a few of them are down but I don't see the one behind me.

I feel something hard me in the back of my head. I grunt loudly and fall to the ground. I don't feel any other blow, surprising me. I roll over and see three Grounders, none who I recognize. The haul me to me feet and I stumble a bit, dizzy from the blow.

One of them immediately helps me, the other two made sure I was okay in silence. I stare at them in confusion.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask them, trying to ignore the pain in my head. None of them answer as they begin walking through the forest. I don't move. One turns around and grabs me, dragging me forward.

"Hey, hey let me go!" I yell at him, trying to fight the Grounder off me. I frantically try to pull away but I am just yanked harder towards him. I let out a grunt as I fumble on my feet. I regain my balance and glare at him. The Grounder glares at me and starts to make a move as if to hurt me when a different Grounder speaks up.

"Gada kikon gon heda!" One of them shouts and I look at him in confusion and shock. (All grounder language will be translated in authors note).

"What the hell did you just say?" I ask in disbelief. The Grounder looks at me and rolls his eyes before walking forward. One of the Grounders is behind me and makes sure I keep up. We walk for a few minutes in silence.

"Hello? Can any of you tell me what is going on?" I ask desperately but they keep a straight face. I huff out in annoyance.

I feel something shift in my boot and I remember I kept a knife in there. I smirk to myself a bit. I take a deep breath before I lean down quickly grabbing my knife. I quickly slash it at the Grounder behind me. It cuts him on the shoulder and he cries out. I begin to run away from them, springing as fast as I can. I seemed to have startled them enough to get a head start. I ran for about thirty seconds before my body collided with the ground beneath me. I let out a grunt as the force that pushed me down stood up. It took a lot of my strength to push myself back up. I turn around and see the panting Grounder.

"Yu branwada gada." He says with a scowl. I throw my head back and groan.

"Dude! I can't understand you!" I exclaim in annoyance. He just rolls his eyes and gets behind me. The other Grounder is still in front, making sure we were going wherever they were going.

For what seemed like hours, we finally arrived. We stood in front of a Grounder camp. I planted my feet in the ground and refused to go. The one behind me shoved me forward roughly. I hesitantly entered. I looked around and saw Grounder's everywhere. They stopped from what they were doing and watched me. I uncomfortably kept walking.

We reached a tent building thing, I wasn't sure what to call it. I gulped in fear as I was shoved into the room. The two walked me in more and I saw a large chair. There was a woman sitting inside it. I swallowed down my fear. The lady has long brown hair, she looked about my age.

"Tu gon yu? Chit trimani laik fou kru?" The woman speaks up. I want to shout at them to speak English but I know it's best not to.

"Emo laik stedaunon en kodon gon gada." The man responds with a growl, glaring at me again.

"Em ste yu chon ste gon foto, do nou foto em." The lady says leaning forward in her seat. The man cowards down. I smirk a bit at her but she keeps a straight face.

"Bants osir." She tells her men. She must've told them to leave because they immediately left us alone.

"Um, I assume you can understand me, so first of all thanks for making him leave, and second of all what the hell do you want from me?" I ask her quickly. She stands up slowly from the chair and walks over to me. I keep my head up tall. She examines me head to toe.

"This is quite strange for me." She speaks up, in English causing my eyes widen a bit. "I've seen many pictures of her, and seeing you is... Strange."

"You speak English?" I ask her in shock. She rolls my eyes and turns away.

"Yes, I do. My name is Lexa." She tells me as she walks a a few steps away, facing me once more.

"Uh, hi. My name is-" I begin to say but she quickly cuts me off.

"Bree. I'm aware." Lexa finishes. I furrow my eyebrows and shift uncomfortably.

"How do you know my name?" I ask anxiously, fiddling with my fingers.

"I know much about you. I know more about you than you probably do." She says with a small smirk. I raise my head up high and cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh yeah? Try me." I say tilting my head a little and she leans against her large chair.

"Well, if you're anything like Brianna, your curiosity drove you to reading the journal." Lexa begins and I frown a little.

"How did you know Brianna? Wasn't she alive like a hundred years ago?" I ask her skeptically. She chuckles a bit and picks up one of her weapons, a knife.

"I didn't know her, but her legend still remains. She was quite famous, you know." Lexa tells me twiddling the knife in her hands.

"Can you just explain this all to me then? I'm sick of tip toeing around the truth, I need to know." I say firmly. She stares from the knife to me with a small smirk.

"Hm, maybe history doesn't repeat itself." Lexa says confusing me. She pushes against her chair, walking to me slightly.

"Well, after the bombs went off, the world was in hell. It was burnt to a crisp and there were not many of us left. My grandparents were alive at the time, they knew Brianna. They were friends. When we began to make villages and tribes, my grandparents were highly respected. As they made tribes, my people realized something. Some people could... Command, certain actions. Almost control it if you will. We called them Commanders. The Commander of Death, The Commander of Love, The Commander of Survival, The Commander of the Tribes... The Commander of Healing." Lexa pauses nodding a bit when she said the last one.

"Brianna was the Commander of Healing, right?" I ask for conformation.

"Yes, she was." Lexa says giving me a look and I turn my head a bit squinting my eyes.

"Care to elaborate?"

"We believe in reincarnation. When we die, our spirits chose a different body to have. This is very strongly believed amongst the Commanders. When Brianna died, her spirit entered a different body. For years we did not know who it would be. Until you came down. None of us could have predicted you would look identical to her, but you do. Her spirit picked your body." Lexa explains and I feel realization rush over my body.

"So... That makes me-" I begin to say but she cuts me off abruptly.

"The Commander of Healing." Lexa says finally. I stare at her with wide eyes. We don't say anything for a few minutes as we just stare at each other. I run a hand through my hair shakily.

"What does that even mean?" I breathe out in confusion.

"That is what we do not know. You see, when we first found Brianna, the consolation of the tribes respected her. She was the Commander of Healing, of course everyone would respect her, follow her orders. But she did not want that. Before we could find out her abilities, she had run off. She left with a note saying she was leaving to be with her lover." Lexa says spitting out the last word. I was having trouble processing this all, it was too much information.

"You would not be foolish enough to chose love over power, would you?" Lexa asks me, twirling the knife in her hands. I glance at the knife nervously and hesitate.

"Um, well I don't know..." I start to say trailing off a bit. She gives me a look.

"Well, maybe history does repeat itself." Lexa says bitterly before she raises the knife and turns around. She slams it into the chair angrily. She pants deeply and I stare at her, trying not to show my fear.

"You are weak! You are choosing love over power, over hundreds of people bowing at your feet!" She shouts at me, spinning around and walking towards me angrily.

"I am not weak!" I shout back at her. "Don't you dare call me weak!"

"You are so foolish." Lexa spits at me and I pant angrily.

"Excuse me if I don't want to be with the people who are trying to kill my people." I say harshly.

"You will join us, eventually. And when you do, you will have hundreds bowing down before you. You would stand with me, Bree." She tells me and I shrug.

"I don't want power if it means losing everyone I love." I tell her sternly. She shakes her head at me. She looks behind me sees one of her guards.

"Yu! Teik gada kom ai kru, em tel me em nou uf, teik em sie uf." Lexa says looking at me with a small glare. I frown in confusion before the man walks to me and grabs my arm. I flinch a bit and he takes me outside.

He pushes me forward and immediately everyone looks at me. Slowly, the Grounder community gets down on one knee before me. I stare in shock as they all bow. They were bowing before me. Their heads face the ground.

"Why are you showing me this?" I turn around, asking Lexa.

"So you can see the meaning you have to our people." Lexa tells me and I shake my head.

"Your people, not mine." I tell her firmly and she raises her head a bit at me. She pauses for a few moments before she breaks out eye contact, turning to her guard.

"Nou teik gada bants." Lexa tells him. I do not know what they say but I'm guessing she told him I can't leave since he took my arm and dragged me into a separate building.

I was thrown into a small room. I land hard with a grunt. I roll over slightly and brush my hair out of my face in time to see him slam the door behind him. I was alone. I scooch to the wall and curl my legs up to my chest. I lean my head against the wall.

I'm so stupid, I should've listened to Bellamy. Now I don't know when I'll see him next. I feel something sticky run down my face. I raise my shaking hand and feel it. I bring it down so I can see what it is, blood. I try to find the source of it. I feel around my head and wince when I feel a shock of pain. My head got cut pretty badly from when they knocked me out in the woods.

I sigh and fiddle with the bottom of my shirt. I can't stay here, I want to leave. I don't care if Brianna was stupid, I was already stupid once today I can be an idiot again again. I would never stay with the Grounder's.

There's no bottom to the room, just the Earth's ground. It's filled with rocks and sticks. I get an idea.

I push myself to my feet and look around, I find the largest rock I can. I grab two rocks and sit back down, but this time I sit next to the door. When the next person walks in I'll strike.

I stand for what feels like an hour or two before the door reopens. It was the same guard as before. He doesn't see me and frowns a bit clearly confused. He walks forward and I take this as my opportunity. I take the rock and slam it against his head with a grunt. He falls to the ground unconscious and I feel relief run over me. I see a knife in his pocket and I quickly grab it before running.

I try to be as quiet as I can, desperate to find a back way. I look and see the Grounder's, they don't notice me. I see a back gate. I slowly run to it. I thank god when no one saw me, it was decently dark out by the time I started running to the woods.

I jumped over some branches, trying not to trip and make too much noise. I stumble a bit but I manage to stay on my feet. I run as fast as I can. I recognize the hills and I realize I'm near the clearing. I take a deep breath before taking off again.

I get closer to the clearing and I see my backpack with my bow and arrows. I feel relief rush through my veins again seeing they were still here. I quickly pick them up and head in the direction of camp.

Before I could run again, I hear something in the woods. I crouch behind a bush. If it was a Grounder again, I'm in no condition to fight. I poke my head out and see the person who's face I've wanted to see all day. I jump out from the bush and run towards him.

"Bellamy!" I exclaim dropping my stuff. I run full speed at him and I see his head snap towards me. His eyes widen a bit.

"Bree." Bellamy says with a sigh of relief. He drops his weapon and what looks like a walkie talkie.

As I reach him I immediately jump into his arms. I throw my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms tightly around my waist. Bellamy lifts me off the ground a little. I stuff my face in his neck and let out a shaky breath. He holds me tighter before lowering me onto the ground.

"I was so damn worried about you." Bellamy says letting go. His hands cup my cheeks and I place my hands so they're holding his wrists. "Never be that stupid again, you hear me?"

"Yeah I promise, I won't ever do that again." I tell him nodding frantically. We pull apart and grab out stuff. "Is anyone else out here?"

"Yeah, Octavia, Monty, and uh... Raven." Bellamy says suddenly looking guilty and nervous. I frown in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I ask laughing a bit. He looks down.

He doesn't say anything and I begin to fear the worse. "What did you do Bellamy?"

"When you were gone... I went into my tent and Raven was sitting on my bed. I didn't know what she wanted until she said that she needed to move on. She uh... She took her shirt off and-" Bellamy begins to tell me regretfully and I cut him off.

"No, don't tell me anymore, please." I tell him, trying to fight back tears. "My best friend slept with my boyfriend?"

"No! Bree, we didn't have sex." Bellamy says stopping me and I stare at him in confusion.

"Then what happened?" I grit through my teeth.

"I didn't know what she was doing, so when she stood up and walked towards me, I didn't know what she was gonna do. She... She kissed me-" Bellamy pausing in the middle of his sentence.

"She kissed you?" I ask swallowing the lump in my throat. "Did you kiss her back?" I ask fearfully.

"Bree-" Bellamy begins to say but I hold my hand up, stopping him.

"Did. You kiss. Her back." I ask him sternly. He looks down at the ground.

"I was so shocked, and I- I didn't know she was going to do that and-" Bellamy begins to say and I feel anger rush through my body.

"Damnit Bellamy! Say it!" I shout at him.

"Yes! Yes okay? I kissed her back for like three seconds before I realized what I did. I pushed her away and told her to get out of my tent." Bellamy admits, finishing the story. I feel a pang at my chest.

A tingling sensation burns my nose. I know it's a sign to tell me I'm about to cry. I put my hand over my mouth and try to hold back tears.

"Bree, I'm so sorry, you left and you didn't come back and-" Bellamy begins to say but I shake my head.

"Don't pin this against me! I left yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to kiss another girl." I say as I try to walk away. He gently takes my arm and pulls me back towards him.

"Raven was desperate, okay? Don't hold this against her." Bellamy tells me and I stare a him in shock.

"Excuse me? Bellamy, my best friend tried to have sex with you! I can't just, let it go." I say shakily with anger laced in my tone, he sighs and looks down. He opens his mouth as if to say something but the walkie talkie begins to make noise.

"Bell, you there?" I hear Octavia ask through the radio. He walks towards it and presses a button.

"Yeah, I found Bree." Bellamy informs her.

"Oh than god." Octavia says in relief. "We found Myles, he was shot with two arrows by the Grounder's, they must have Clarke and Finn." My eyes widen with her words.

"Wait, what?" I ask in shock. Bellamy looks at me worriedly and I shake my head. "You didn't think that was important information to tell me?"

"I was going to but then..." Bellamy trails off and I nod bitterly.

"Yeah." Is all I say before I grab my bag. "Well, lead the way." I tell him and he nods a bit with a sigh. We walk in silence for about a mile before we reach the two girls.

"Bree!" Octavia exclaims happily. I force a smile on my face as she runs up to me and hugs me. "Where were you?"

"Grounders. I uh, I met the Commander of all their tribes actually." I tell her and her eyes widen. She opens her mouth to say something but Bellamy interrupts her.

"We have to get him back to camp." Bellamy says in a rough tone. I turn to him and frown.

"Wait, what about Clarke and Finn?" I ask him in confusion and he turns to me.

"I'm sorry." Is all he says and I scoff.

"You sure seem to be saying that a lot tonight." I spit out at him and he looks at the ground. I turn to Raven and her eyes widen in realization.

"Bree I-" She begins to say but I cut her off. I've been doing that a lot today. I walk towards her angrily.

"No! Don't you even try. You tried to sleep with Bellamy. My Bellamy." I say in a hurt tone. "You kissed him, you know how I feel about him and you still tried to sleep with him!"

"I'm so sorry." She whispers and before I can say anything else Octavia speaks up.

"We need to make a stretcher." She says as she crouches next to Myles. I barely noticed him. He has two arrows in him, one in his thigh and the other in his leg.

"Monty, we're heading home." Bellamy says through the radio. No answer.

"You copy? Monty, can you hear me?" Bellamy asks shifting nervously. We all share a look of fear. "Monty, where the hell are you?"

A few hours later we're back at camp. I decided to sleep in Octavia's tent tonight instead of me and Bellamy's tent. I couldn't see him right now.

We stayed up for hours just talking. I told her everything. From finding the journal to talking to Lexa. Octavia was an incredible listener. She was confused too about the Commander of Healing situation, but she found every detail extremely fascinating.

When she asked about Bellamy and Raven I wasn't going to tell her, but she demanded to know the truth. I told her what I knew. By the end she was muttering something about how she would kill Bellamy in his sleep.

When I got to sleep, I made a bed of blankets on the ground. I tossed and turned all night, trying to forget about everything that happened today. I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't sleep without Bellamy and I hate it. I hate how much I need him.

 **Okay so it was really hard to get them to say what I wanted them to say exactly because there isn't exactly a guide on grounder language, but I did my best!**

 **"gada kikon gon heda": girl living for commander (I wanted to say, the girl can not be harmed for the commander, but that's the best I could do)**

 **"yu branwada gada": you foolish girl**

 **"tu gon yu? chit trimani laik fou kru": two of you? which forest is the four of you (I wanted to say, two of you? where are the other four people, but that didn't work)**

 **"emo laik stedaunon en kodon gon gada": they are dead and cut because of the girl**

 **"em ste yu chon ste gon foto, do nou foto her": it is you who is at wrong, do not wrong her (I wanted to say, it is you who is at fault, do not blame her, but I couldn't)**

 **"bants osir": leave us**

 **"yu! teik gada kom ai kru, em tel me em nou uf, teik em sie uf": you! take her to our people, she tells me she does not want power, let her see the power**

 **"nou teik gada bants": do not let her leave**

 **Now you know what's up with Bree! She's the Commander of Healing. I tried to make it off of what the Grounder's believe in since they believe in reincarnation. Hopefully what I came up with made sense!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite please! Thanks!**


	13. We Are The Grounders Part One

I was outside with Octavia as people prepared landmines. I was still avoiding Bellamy and Raven as best I could. I wanted to stay in the drop ship but I knew doing nothing wouldn't help anyone. We were tying some wire to a tree.

"Come on. These foxholes aren't gonna build themselves. Better hope those landmines work. All the gunpowder we're wasting, we could be making more grenades." Bellamy says to Raven and Jasper.

"You want to come over here and test one?" Raven offers him sarcastically.

"Cute." Bellamy tells her with no emotion. I try to ignore them and I see Octavia giving me a look. I just shake my head and she sighs at me.

"I need this entire section mined by morning, then you finish the south field." Bellamy orders and my head snaps at him.

"We're going after Finn, Clarke, and Monty in the morning." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Nobody leaves this camp." Bellamy says to me and I shake my head.

"We can't just leave them. If you want to lead these people, show them you care and you won't just leave them when things get tough." I say angrily. He opens his mouth so say something when a gunshot rings through the air. Our heads snap toward the sound. It was Sterling, he looked very frazzled.

"Hey, what the hell is the matter with you?" Bellamy asks him as he charges to the boy.

"I'm sorry, man, I fell asleep. I've been on watch all day." Sterling explains all at once.

"We've all been on watch all day! That bullet was one less dead grounder." Bellamy shouts at him and I give Octavia a look telling to step in.

"Bell, you're scaring people." Octavia tells him from the tree.

"They should be scared!" Bellamy shoots back at her in a loud booming voice. "The bomb on the bridge bought us some time to prepare, but that time is up! The grounders are out there right now, waiting for us to leave and picking us off one by one when we do!"

"Clarke, Finn, and Monty are gone, probably dead," Bellamy says and I ignore the pang at my chest. Finn is not dead, I promised him. "And if you want to be next, I can't stop you, but no guns are leaving this camp! This camp is the only thing keeping us alive!" Bellamy shouts at them desperately. His speeches never cease to inspire people.

"Get back to work!" He orders everyone.

I was sitting in the drop ship on the upper level where we kept Lincoln a few weeks ago. It seems like so much has happened since, it's crazy. I was sitting against the wall, journal in my hands. I was re-reading entries and trying to piece together the story.

I could hear Myles downstairs moaning. I wanted to help him, but I wasn't sure how. I had no idea what this Commander of Healing thing meant. How does someone command healing? My thoughts were interrupted by Bellamy.

"Don't you think I want to go after them, too?" I hear Bellamy ask I frown a bit and peak my head out, I see him talking to Jasper.

"If it was you out there, you think Monty, Clarke, or Finn would hide behind these walls?" Jasper asks him in an angry tone.

"No. They'd go after me. Then they'd be dead, too. I am doing what I think is right for the group." Bellamy defends himself and I roll my eyes.

"It's funny, you didn't think that way when Octavia went missing. You wouldn't think that if Bree was out there missing." Jasper says as he begins to climb the ladder, I lean back a bit so he doesn't hit me on his way up.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asks him as he grabs his arm.

"More gunpowder for your minefield, sir." Jasper says mockingly saluting him. I smile a bit as Jasper climbs the rest of the ladder.

"Bree?" He asks a bit confused as he walks in. "What are you doing in here?"

"Avoiding Bellamy and Raven." I say simply. I close my journal and get to my feet.

"Here I'll help you, what did you need? More gun powder?" I ask him for clarification and he nods. We walk to the table and pick up the jar with gun powder. It says 'Will Blow Your Face Off!', Jasper chuckled a bit and I smiled a little.

"So what happened with you three anyway?" Jasper asks me as he pours the powder into a different can.

"Well, when I was taken by the Grounders, Raven tried to sleep with Bellamy. They kissed." I inform him and he looks at me sadly.

"Did they...?" Jasper asks trailing off.

"No." I tell him shaking my head. "Bellamy stopped her before it could get too far."

He opened his mouth to talk but we suddenly hear something. It was like a muffled scream. Jasper and I share a worried look. He silently leans down near the ladder and tries to see what's happening. He leans back up with wide eyes.

"Jasper, what is it?" I whisper to him and stands up.

"Murphy killed Myles." Jasper tells me and I bite back a gasp.

"What?" I breathe out in shock. He sets the gun powder down and walks back towards me.

"Bree, no matter what Murphy does you stay in here, got it?" Jasper orders me and I shake my head.

"Absolutely not, if you go down there alone he could hurt you!" I remind him.

"Look, if he doesn't know you're here maybe you can get help. Okay?" Jasper says and I sigh before nodding a bit in defeat.

Jasper begins climbing down the ladder, he has a nervous look on his face but he takes a few deeps breaths trying to calm his nerves. He begins his decent.

"He stopped breathing." I hear Murphy say. "I was I was trying to help him."

Jasper just nods a bit and I see his eyes dart to something. A gun. Murphy notices too and they share a look before the both dart for the gun. Sadly, Murphy gets there first and he holds up the gun to Jasper. Every part of me wants to go down and help him, but if we're both stuck with Murphy that doesn't do any good for anyone.

"Murphy, just put the gun down." Jasper says calmly, holding his hands up a bit.

"He tried to kill me." Murphy reminds him in defense. I see Jasper begin to move a bit to get the gun from his hands.

"Hey, don't move!" Murphy tells him aiming the gun more towards Jasper.

"Ok, it's cool." Jasper says calmly. I see him slip his hand into his pocket and I feel slight hope rush over me when I remember he has a walkie talkie in there.

"No, it's not. You know what'll happen to me if you tell Bellamy." Murphy says shaking his head. The radio begins to make some static.

"Tell Bellamy what?" I hear Bellamy ask through the radio. I close my eyes and sigh. Damnit. Jasper looks at Murphy fearfully.

"Give me the radio, Jasper." Murphy demands and I sit anxiously as I watch them. Jasper begins to pull the radio out of his pocket slowly. Right as its out of his pocket he quickly lifts it up to his mouth.

"Murphy has a gun. He killed Myles-" Jasper tells him, the words sprinting out of his mouth. Murphy lunges towards him and knocks Jasper unconscious with the butt of the gun. I can't hold back my gasp this time. I see Murphy's head dart in my direction and I lean as far back as possible, trying not to be seen.

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asks through the radio. Suddenly I hear creaking and I look down to see the drop ship doors closing.

"No." I whisper in defeat.

"Murphy! Murphy! Open the damn door!" Bellamy shouts at him through the door.

"You try to be a hero, Jasper dies." Murphy shouts at him. He stays silent for a few seconds before he walks towards the ladder.

"And so will your little princess." Murphy says in a whisper, not shouting this time. "Bree why don't you get down here."

I stay where I am silently. "Bree, you have two options. Either I come up there and get you- which you will not like, or you can come down here yourself." Murphy says and take a deep breath in before I slowly climb down the ladder.

"Atta girl." Murphy praises mockingly. Once I'm down, I turn to face him and I keep my head tall. He stares at me for a few moments before he leaps towards me. He quickly wraps his arms around me with one hand covering my mouth. I scream into his hand but it's come out too muffled for anyone to hear.

Murphy ties a rag tightly over my mouth before he throws me to a chair. As soon as I bit the chair I grunt in pain. I try to get up and fight him back but he pushes me back and holds me against the chair by my neck. I struggle against him but whenever I try to move forward, I can't breathe. Murphy quickly ties me to the chair with some rags. I try to break against the restraints but it's useless. I try to push my tongue against the rag on my mouth but it's useless.

Murphy chuckles at me before walking to Jasper. He ties him up next to me. Murphy walks towards me again. I glare at him with hatred in my eyes.

"Bree, I'm going to take the rag off your mouth, but if you scream, I promise you I will shoot Jasper right in the head and then you. Got it?" Murphy asks me. I nod a bit and he roughly takes the rag off my mouth. I breathe heavily and stare up at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I grit through my teeth. "Why didn't you tell Bellamy I'm in here with Jasper?"

"Well you see Bree, I have a plan. Originally it was to just kill the people who tried to kill me and get away with it, but that backfired clearly. Now, since I have Jasper, Bellamy will want to save him. He'll make a deal and it'll involve him getting Jasper out of here. But what he doesn't know, is that I have his princess tied up. When he walks through those doors and I close them behind him, I can use you as leverage." Murphy explains to me and I shake my head.

"Leverage for what?" I ask in confusion.

"I'm going to kill Bellamy." Murphy says and my eyes widen. I open my mouth to scream but Murphy acts faster. He ties the rag over my mouth again but tighter this time. I scream against the restraints and he just laughs at me.

"Murphy! Murphy, if you even touch Jasper, I swear to God, you're dead!" I hear someone scream. I identify it to be Octavia.

I don't hear anything else for a few minutes and my guess is that Bellamy told her to leave. Murphy continues to stare at me and I shift uncomfortably. I see Jasper stir next to me and my head turns to him. He slowly wakes up.

"Jasper!" I exclaim but the rope makes it muffled. His head turns to me and his eyes widen. He looks at Murphy and tries to break through the restraints.

"No, no. None of that Jasper, if you try to get out of the ropes I will put a bullet through Bree's head." Murphy tells Jasper. He immediately stops and sends daggers to Murphy.

"Much better." Murphy says with a nod. The radio begins to static again.

"Murphy, I know you can hear me. All our ammo and food is in the middle level. You know that, you're leaving us vulnerable to an attack. I can't let that happen." Bellamy says desperately. Murphy walks to the radio and holds it up to his mouth.

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now." Murphy tells him pointedly.

"Come on, Murphy. You don't want to hurt Jasper. You want to hurt me. So what do you say? How about you trade him for me? All you have to do is let him go, and I'll take his place." Bellamy offers and my eyes widen. Murphy gives me a smug look and I frantically try to break the ropes.

"How?" Murphy asks him.

"Simple. You open the door, I walk in, he walks out." Bellamy says and I desperately shake my head.

"Just you, Bellamy, unarmed." Murphy says before he begins to open the drop ship doors. He walks back and grabs Jasper. He pulls him to his feet and walks to the doors. The tarp is still hanging down, blocking us from view.

"I'm here." I hear Bellamy say and I lean my head against the wall fearfully. Murphy throws Jasper outside just as Bellamy walks in.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I hear Octavia ask, she's probably taking the ropes off him.

"Murphy has Bree!" He shouts just as the doors close. I see Bellamy's eyes widen. His head darts from side to side to find me. Once he sees me he sprints over to me.

"Bree!" He explains and once he gets over to me he cups my face with his hands. I look at him sadly.

"Get over here." Murphy demands Bellamy. He doesn't move.

"Get over here or I shoot her!" Murphy shouts at him and Bellamy sighs before standing up and walking to him.

"You didn't tell me you had her!" Bellamy shouts at him angrily.

"You didn't ask." Is all Murphy says as he shrugs.

"Let her go!" Bellamy shouts at him but Murphy shakes his head.

"Can't do that." He says as he walks towards me and I glare at him heatedly. Murphy takes the rag off my mouth. Bellamy begins to walk to me but Murphy holds the gun up to him.

"Not so fast." Murphy tells him. "You're gonna do exactly as I tell you, or a bullet goes through your little princess's head. Now, get those two seat belts and tie them together."

Bellamy glares at Murphy for a few seconds, not moving. To make his point he cocked the gun, aiming it to my head. I gasp a bit and I feel tears pool into my eyes. I close them and try to control my breathing.

"Murphy," I begin to say looking up at him. "Don't do this." I beg him and he chuckles down at me again.

"Shut up before I shut you up permanently." Murphy warns me and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"No, don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you say, just don't hurt her." Bellamy begs him desperately. Murphy chuckles a bit walking towards him.

"Is that so?" Murphy asks him and Bellamy nods once. Suddenly, Murphy points the gun back at me and pulls the trigger. I let out a small scream as the bullet just misses me. It hits a few inches left of my head. I feel a tear run down my cheek and I turn my head, lifting my shoulder a little to try to wipe it. Bellamy watches me clearly wanting to help. "That's good. Then do what I said."

"Bellamy? Bellamy! Are you and Bree okay?" Octavia asks through the walkie talkie. Bellamy looks at Murphy pleadingly.

"You want her to know you're alive?" Murphy asks, sniffling a bit. "Start tying."

"Bellamy! Do you copy?" Octavia asks again in a demanding yet worried tone. Bellamy grabs the radio as he begins tying the ropes.

"I'm fine, Bree is too. Just a misfire." Bellamy informs her. "Now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you, and tell Raven to hurry her ass up." I frown a bit at his words, confused. Raven? What is she doing?

"All right, that's long enough." Murphy decides and Bellamy switches off the radio. "Tie those two ends together."

Bellamy does as he's told. He's tying the ropes together and I begin to realize what Murphy is doing. It's a noose.

"Murphy, Murphy no! Please, please don't do this." I beg him brokenly. I tried my best not to cry but I can't control it.

"Shut up!" Murphy shouts at me and I flinch. He turns back to Bellamy who's holding the noose.

"Now get up and toss it over." Murphy demands him, gesturing to the metal pole.

"What do you want me to say?" Bellamy asks him. "You want me to apologize? I'm-" Bellamy begins to walk to Murphy but he just raises the gun higher, causing him to pause. "I'm sorry."

"You got it all wrong, Bellamy. I don't want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt, and then then I want you to die." Murphy tells Bellamy. My eyes widen and I yank against the restraints.

"NO! No, Murphy please! I'll do anything don't kill him!" I beg desperately. Murphy walks towards me and grabs my face with his hand. I try to pull away from him.

"Anything huh?" Murphy asks me tauntingly and I nod quickly.

"Good." Murphy says before he grabs my face harder and slams it against the wall. He hit exactly where the Grounder hit me with a rock before. I grunt and moan in pain.

"Don't touch her!" Bellamy shouts as he lunches for Murphy who just raises the gun up.

"You are not in charge right now." Murphy reminds him. I feel blood trickle down my head again.

"Bellamy, Bell I love you, okay? I love you so much." I tell him and he stares at me sadly.

"I love you too, Bree." Bellamy tells me and I let out a shaky breath.

"Wasn't that just beautiful? Now, get that stool." Murphy demands Bellamy who is still staring at me longingly.

"Now!" Murphy shouts at him. Bellamy just walks over and drags the stool back under the noose.

"Stand on it. Put it over your head." Murphy demands him.

"This is insane. The grounders could-" Bellamy argues but is interrupted by Murphy.

"No." Murphy stops him. He cocks the gun and presses it against my temple. I breathe shakily as I stare straight ahead.

"Put it over your head." Murphy orders him. Bellamy sighs before placing the noose over his head.

"Happy now?" Bellamy asks him, it was clear to me he was freaking out but he did very well hiding it.

"You're so brave, aren't you? I mean, you came in here thinking you're just gonna turn this whole thing around, that you were stronger than me, and maybe one of your friends would come and help you." Murphy says mockingly, he pulls the gun away from my head and walks to the rope.

"Well, what are you thinking now, Bellamy? Hmm?" Murphy asks him as he begins to pull on the rope, causing Bellamy to choke. I stare at the two of them in fear.

"You know, I got to hand it to you, Bellamy. You got 'em all fooled. They actually look up to you, almost as much as they look up to Clarke and Bree." Murphy says as Bellamy continues to choke.

"Murphy please! Stop!" I beg him but he ignores me. Bellamy's feet we're lifting a bit off the stool.

"Yeah, well, we know the truth, don't we? You're a coward. I learned that the day you kicked out the crate from beneath me." Murphy says bitterly as Bellamy stares at him with one both hands around the rope.

"Isn't that what you said? That you were just giving the people what they wanted, right?" Murphy asks rhetorically.

"I should have stopped them." Bellamy says apologetically.

"Yeah, it's a little late for that now." Murphy tells him.

"You think they're just gonna let you walk out of here?" Bellamy asks him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, I think Clarke is dead, and I've got the princess. I know the king's about to die, so who's really gonna lead these people, huh?" Murphy asks him raising his eyebrows.

"Me, that's who, and, yeah, maybe I'll have to kill your grounder-pounding little sister-" Murphy says and right as he says that Bellamy kicks at him. Murphy lunges for the rope and he yanks on it with his arm. Bellamy is lifted off the stool and he begins to choke.

" _NO!_ Stop." I scream as I watch Bellamy choke. He does his best to hold the rope away from his throat with his hands. We suddenly hear someone yell out under us and my eyes widen.

"I'm guessing that's her right now!" Murphy says as he begins shooting at the floor, bullets whizzing through.

"No! Murphy, stop it!" Bellamy and I both pleadingly scream at him. The gun begins to click and he's out of ammo. Bellamy begins to try to get the noose off his head. Murphy notices this and he runs over, kicking the stool out from under him.

" _NO!_ NO MURPHY STOP! _PLEASE!_ " I screech with pain in my voice. I pull as hard as I can against the ropes trying to get to Bellamy who is swinging in the air, gasping for breath.

"Using your hands is a cheat. Mine were bound, remember?" Murphy says as he grabs Bellamy's hands to stop him from trying to get the rope off him. Bellamy grabs Murphy and punches him right in the face. Murphy gets up from the ground and punches Bellamy in the gut. I do everything I can to get output the ropes when the door starts creaking. My eyes widen when I see the drop ship door opening.

"Raven, you did it!" I hear Jasper yell. I feel relieved for a second before Murphy runs over to me. He yanks the ropes tying me to the chair off and I go to run to Bellamy but he stops me.

"Not so fast!" Murphy grunts grabbing my waist. I fight against him as he drags me to the ladder.

" _No!_ Bellamy! _BELLAMY_! No let me go, please!" I continue to beg and plead to Murphy as he manages to drag me to the ladder. As he reaches the top level I trey to climb back down but he throws me to the floor. I hear yelling people downstairs. He blocks the door with a metal pipe. Murphy begins rummaging around for ammo for the gun. He gets some bullets and locks them in. I stand up and Murphy turns around. He sees me standing and chuckles at me.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Murphy asks me mockingly. I stare at him in fear. I hear banging on the latch, the pipe shifting. I go to shout to Bellamy but Murphy is faster. He lunges at me and covers my mouth with his hand roughly. I scream against him.

"Murphy! Don't you dare hurt her! Hey, Murphy! It's over!" I hear Bellamy about and I see Murphy's eyes dart to the gun powder. "There's only one way out of this for you now!"

"You want to bet?" Murphy whispers and my eyes widen when I realize what he's going to do. I fight harder against him but he just takes me and roughly shoves me against the wall. I land with a grunt and I groan in pain. Murphy sets up his explosion he's planning to create. I weakly lean up a bit and I try to walk over to him.

"See you later." Murphy says before he shoots the gun and the bomb explodes.

I'm thrown against the wall again with full force. I hit my head against it before I fall to the ground. I lay limply as ringing fills my ears. I slowly raise my hands to my ears and pull back, blood. I let out a whimper of pain before I curl up against the wall. I hug my knees to my chest and block my ears, trying to stop the ringing. I look up and see Murphy jump out of the hole he created.

I see the latch finally break open and Bellamy immediately darts over to me. I stare up at him relieved he was alive. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear a thing. The white noise washed out any sound. The ringing was slowly fading as Bellamy frantically checked me for injuries. He grabbed my hand and talked but I couldn't hear him. The ringing was slowly fading away and after about thirty seconds I could hear.

"Bree? Bree, can you hear me now? Are you hurt?" Bellamy asks probably for like the tenth time. I nod a bit and I see relief rush over him.

"I'm okay." I tell him before I feel a bit of strength come back to me and I jump towards his arms. I hug him tightly to my body, as if he would vanish in that very second. A few tears escape my eyes and I sniffle.

"Are you okay?" Is all I can manage out. I feel him nod a bit as we pull apart.

"I'll manage." Bellamy tells me and I look down, sniffling again.

"I thought you were dead." I whisper out brokenly. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I'll do my best." Bellamy says quoting me. I let out a choked laugh and smiled at him a little.

"The guy knows how to make an exit." Bellamy says looking at the hole in the drop ship.

"Should we go after him?" Jasper asks him, I didn't even see him here.

"No. Grounders will take care of Murphy. We're going after Clarke, Finn, and Monty. You and Bree were right. We don't abandon our own. Two guns you and me. Bree, you can come I'm not letting you out of my sight, bring your bow. That's it. Raven stays here to build up defenses. We lost a day because of this, and our gunpowder." Bellamy rambles out as he stands up. He offers me his hand and I gladly take it. He helps me to my feet. I wobble a little but he steadies me out. We begin to walk away but Jasper grabs his arm.

"Bellamy, wait." Jasper says looking a bit torn. "Look, I just-" He says before he walks to Bellamy and hugs him. He stands there for a few moments before pulling back. "Thank you."

"Long way from 'whatever the hell you want.'" Jasper says pointedly. I smile a bit and nod in agreement.

"Someone's coming!" We hear Miller shout as we get to the bottom level. Our eyes widen thinking its Grounders. We run to the doors.

"Get ready! Wait! Hold your fire! It's Clarke and Finn! Open the gate!" Miller demands them and three people don't waste any time. They open the gate just as Finn and Clarke run through. I look at them in shock and happiness, they're alive.

"Hey, we heard an explosion." Clarke says breathlessly. "What happened?"

"Murphy happened." Bellamy says simply as Finn and I lock eye contact. I run towards him and hug him tightly.

"I'm so happy you aren't dead." I say hugging him tighter.

"Same to you." Finn says as we pull apart.

"Thank God! Where have you been? Where's Monty?" Jasper asks as he hugs Clarke quickly before pulling away.

"Monty's gone?" Clarke asks him in shock and I stare at her in confusion, wasn't he with her?

"Clarke, we need to leave, now. All of us do." Finn says to Clarke and I look at him confused.

"Why?" I ask and he turns to me.

"There's an army of grounders, unlike anything we've ever seen, coming for us right now. We need to pack what we can and run." Finn tells everyone and my eyes widen.

"Like hell we do. We knew this was coming." Bellamy argues and Octavia turns to him.

"Bell, we're not prepared." Octavia reminds him pointedly.

"And they're not here yet. We still have time to get ready. Besides, where would we go? Where would we be safer than behind these walls?" Bellamy asks him shaking his head.

"There's an ocean to the east. People there will help us." Finn tells him and Octavia looks at him surprised.

"You saw Lincoln." Octavia states and the two nod at her.

"You expect us to trust a grounder?" Bellamy asks them and Octavia glares at him a bit. It started raining a bit.

"This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground! Our ground! The grounders think they can take that away. They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they're yet to realize one very important fact, we are on the ground now, and that means we are grounders!" Bellamy shouts and I smile a bit at him. I will never stop loving his speeches.

"Grounders with guns!" Miller shouts from the crowd and Bellamy turns to him.

"Damn right!" Bellamy says. "I say let 'em come!"

"Bellamy's right. If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this. And God knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow." Clarke says and I stare at her in confusion knowing there'll be a 'but' soon. "But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight." So pack your things. Just take what you can carry, now." Clarke finishes and people immediately start to walk away, listening to her. Bellamy stares at Clarke, shaking his head. By this point, the rain was coming down much harder on us.

"Wait, where the hell is Raven?" I ask everyone and they shrug.

"Help me." I hear Raven say in a hoarse tone. My head darts to the side and I see her walking out of the ship.

"Raven!" I exclaim running towards her. I take her in my arms and she collapses to me as everyone joins us.

"Murphy shot you, oh my god." I say realizing it.

"Get her onto the dropship." Clarke orders Finn. He swoops her into his arms bridal style as he runs in the ship.

"Clarke, leaving here is a mistake." Bellamy says grabbing her arm, stopping her.

"The decision's been made." Clarke tells him sternly.

"Crowds make bad decisions. Just ask Murphy." Bellamy says, his hair flattening to his head due to the rain. "Leaders do what they think is right."

"I am." Clarke says before walking into the drop ship. Bellamy watches her, shaking his head before turning to me.

"What are you thinking?" He asks me and I sigh.

"I think we should stay, it's either fight with the walls and the ship, which gives us some sort of protection. Or we go out there vulnerable. I think it's obvious we stay." I tell him and he nods.

"So, about what you said earlier, when Murphy was trying to kill me..." Bellamy begins to say trailing off. Right, I told him I love him.

"I mean it, I do." I tell him honestly, I feel a small smile tug at my lips. "Just, don't hurt me like that ever again. Please."

"I won't, ever. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Bellamy tells me and I nod, believing him. I lean up on my tip toes as I kiss him on the lips.

"I love you. We are going to make it through this, we will be okay." I tell him confidently and he smiles at me.

"I love you too."

 **Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite:)**


	14. We Are The Grounders Part Two

Finn was holding Raven's hand as Clarke pressed a burning knife to her bullet wound. I was trying to calm her down but she couldn't stop screaming. I felt a pang at my heart remembering what this felt like. After a few minutes, Clarke pulled the knife away.

"That should stop the external bleeding." She says placing down the knife. "I don't understand. How did Murphy get a gun?"

Bellamy and I share a look before I turn to her. "Long story."

"We got lucky. If Murphy hit the fuel tank instead of me, we'd all be dead." Raven says in a groan.

"There's nothing lucky about this, Raven." I remind her gesturing to this mess.

"Wait, there's rocket fuel down there?" Clarke asks her in shock, Raven turns her confused before nodding a little. "Enough to build a bomb?"

"Enough to build 100 bombs if we had any gunpowder left." Raven tells her dreadfully.

"Let's get back to the reapers. Maybe they'll help us. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?" Bellamy asks Clarke and Finn. When they were gone, they were also taken by Grounders. They had to save a little girl, and when they failed to do so they were sentenced to death but Lincoln saved them. They had to escape through some caves and they encountered another group on the ground, reapers. Clarke and Finn described them as ruthless and they look almost deformed.

"Not this enemy. We saw them. Trust me, it's not an option." Clarke tells us shaking her head.

"There's no time for this. Can she walk or not?" Finn asks frantically.

"No, we have to carry her." Clarke explains with a sigh.

"The hell you will. I'm good to go." Rave grunts as she attempts to sit up, clearly in pain.

"Hey! Raven, the bullet is still inside you. There could be internal bleeding. I will not let you walk anywhere, is that clear?" I tell her sternly and she nods a bit, laying back down.

"I'll get the stretcher." Finn says to us as he begins to walk out of the drop ship.

"Can't run away fast enough, huh? Real brave." Bellamy taunts him causing him to stop midway.

"Dying in a fight you can't win isn't brave, Bellamy, it's stupid." Finn argues pointedly.

"Spoken like every coward who's ever run from a fight." Bellamy shoots back with anger in hide voice.

"All right, that's enough. Bell, it was almost unanimous, we can't change their mind like this. Fighting each other helps no one. We need to just accept it, and leave, now." I tell him and he sighs before nodding a bit at me.

"If they follow? It's a 120-mile walk to the ocean." Bellamy points out and I let out a breath before running my hands through my hair.

"Look, we're wasting time. If he wants to stay, he can stay." Finn says before leaving the drop ship and my head snaps towards him with wide eyes.

"Like hell he can!" I shout at Finn who's already outside. I turn to my boyfriend with Clarke by my side. "We can't do this without you, Bell."

"Bellamy you have to come." Clarke tells him sternly.

"What do you two want me to say?" Bellamy asks us throwing his hands up in the air.

"I want you to say that you're with us. Those kids out there, they listen to you." Clarke tells him.

"They're lining up to go. They listen to you more." Bellamy reminds the blonde.

"I gave them an easy choice." Clarke says shaking her head. "But 5 minutes ago, they were willing to fight and die for you. You inspire them. I'm afraid we're gonna need that again before this day is through."

We finally got Bellamy to come. I was relieved by that, but my main concern was the woods. We can't expect to just leave with no casualties. Something is bound to happen. Bellamy and I were standing in the middle of camp, watching people getting their stuff and lining up at the door. I looked sorrowfully at the graves we made.

"You guys did good here." Clarke says walking up to us and Bellamy sighs.

"Eighteen dead."

"Yeah, and eighty-two alive. Because of you, Bell." I tell him agreeing with Clarke. "You did good."

Bellamy just stares at the two of us before grabbing a bucket of water. He hesitates for a few moments before dumping it on the fire pit, creating a tower of smoke. We quietly got out things and began walking outside the gates, the gunners with their weapons high. Raven was being carried in a stretcher by Finn and some other guy. I was in the back with Bellamy and Clarke. I had my bow and arrow in hand, my eyes wide with anticipation. Suddenly, the group stopped in our tracks.

"What is it? Why are we stopping?" I ask Bellamy. I figured he could see since he's so much taller than me. I went on my tip-toes trying to see what it is.

"I don't know." Bellamy says with furrowed eyebrows. Right after he said that, an odd swooshing noise filled the forest. My eyes widened when I saw a three tipped blade being thrown at us. No one has time to react before it hit a man upfront directly in the face. Everyone began to scream. I gasped and stumbled back.

"GROUNDERS!" Jasper screams and everyone begins retreating back to camp. I stood at the gate making sure everyone got in.

"Shut the gate!" I shouted when everyone was safely in. I climbed up some rocks to the top of the walls and stood next to Bellamy, who had his gun aimed to the forest.

"Where are they? Why aren't they attacking?" Bellamy asks in confusion, not taking his eyes off the forest. I pause for a moment shaking my head before I realize it.

"Because we're doing exactly what they wanted us to do. We're like damn pigs, it's easier to commit a slaughter when they're all in one place." I say quickly as I hop down from the fence next to Finn and Clarke, Bellamy following shortly after.

"Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive." Clarke says nodding a bit.

"If it's just scouts, we can fight our way out. That's what Lincoln would do." Octavia says walking towards us.

"We're done doing what that grounder would do. We tried it and now Drew is dead. You want to be next?" Bellamy asks her rhetorically.

"That grounder saved our lives. I agree with Octavia. For all we know, there's one scout out there." Finn exclaims, gesturing to the woods.

"One scout with pin-point accuracy." I say with a scoff.

"Clarke, we can still do this." Octavia argues looking at the blonde.

"Looking to you, Clarke. What's it gonna be? Run and get picked off out in the open, or stand and fight back?" Bellamy asks her, clearly trying to make his option sound more appealing. Clarke sighs and pauses.

"Clarke." Finn says as he realizes what she's about to pick. "If we're still here when Tristan gets here-"

"Lincoln said 'scouts.' More than one. He said, 'get home before the scouts arrive.' Finn, they're already here." Clarke says to Finn dreadfully. She turns to Bellamy and I. "Looks like you've got your fight."

"Okay then." Bellamy says walking towards the crowd of delinquents. "This is what we've been preparing for. Kill them before they kill us. Gunners, to your posts. Use the tunnels to get in and out. From now on, the gate stays closed."

Everyone begins running around getting into position. He sees Octavia run past him and he grabs her arm, stopping her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not a gunner." Bellamy reminds her.

"No, I'm not. Like you said I'm a grounder." Octavia said proudly, grabbing her sword to make a point. I smile as she runs past me.

"Give them hell, O." I tell her and she smiles at me before running through the fox hole.

"So, how the hell do we do this?" Clarke as Bellamy and I. We share a look before running into a tent, the others hot on our tale. We gather around a table.

"We've got 25 rifles with 20 rounds each, give or take. Roughly 500 rounds of ammo. While you two were gone, we made some improvements." Bellamy says with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank Raven, she's about to save all our asses. The front entrance is mined." I say but Raven interrupts me from where she's laid down.

"Partially mined. Thank you Murphy." Raven says sarcastically.

"Still, it's the main route in. If the grounders use it, we'll know." Bellamy reminds us and we nod.

"She also built grenades." I say showing the two the grenades she built.

"It's not many." Clarke says and I look at her with wide eyes.

"Would you rather no grenades? Be happy she managed to make these at all." I rant at her and Bellamy just places his hand on my back, calming me down.

"Again, thank you, Murphy." Raven says with a sigh.

"We'll make them count." I promise her and she nods.

"If the Grounders make it through the front gate, guns and grenades should force them back." Bellamy explains his plan.

"And then?" Finn asks him with raised eyebrows.

"Then we close the door and pray." Raven tells him, her voice getting hoarser from her condition.

"And pray what? That the ship keeps them out? Because it won't." Clarke reminds the three of us pointedly and I sigh at her.

"Then let's not let them get through the gate." Bellamy says as he picks up one of the radio. "All foxholes, listen up. Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties, as many as possible. You can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan."

"That's always your plan, just like the bomb at the bridge." Finn shouts at Bellamy.

"Damn right. You got a better idea?" Bellamy asks him with raised eyebrows. I look at the drop ship before turning to Clarke.

"Clarke, do you think we could use the fuel in the ships to like, fry them or something?" I ask her and her eyes widen, turning to Raven.

"You said there's fuel in those rockets, right? Enough to build 100 bombs." Clarke asks her with eyes full of hope.

"I also said we've got no gunpowder left." Raven reminds her.

"I don't want to build a bomb. I want to blast off." Clarke tells her and I smirk a bit.

"Draw them in close. Fire the rockets. A ring of fire." Raven says with a nod, a small smile on her face.

"Barbecued grounders. I like it." Bellamy says with approval.

"Will it work?" I ask Raven with hope laced in my voice.

"The wiring's a mess down there, but yeah. You give me enough time, I'll cook them real good." Raven tells us proudly and I smile and cheer a bit mentally.

We walk outside and Finn carries Raven as he and Clarke go to fix the wiring. I go to run into the fox holes but Bellamy stops me.

"Bree." He begins to say and I groan.

"Let me guess, you don't want me out there." I finish his thought and he sighs before nodding. "So I'm supposed to sit and do nothing?"

"No, you're supposed to help Raven fire those rockets." Bellamy tells me and I look up at him.

"Since I don't want to cause a fight or anything, fine I'll help Raven. No promises I won't come outside though." I tell him and he nods a little. I look up at him in silence and I pull my lips in.

I sigh before I throw my arms around his neck and I pull his lips down to mine. Bellamy seems stunned for a few moments at the sudden action before kissing back. He wraps his arms around my waist and I hold him close to me. I kiss him with as much passion as I can before we pull back.

"I love you, Bellamy. I love you so much." I tell him meaning every word.

"I love you too Bree. Tell me that later when we see each other again, okay?" Bellamy asks me and I nod a little.

"Don't die for me, okay? Come back, please." I beg him as I bring him in for a hug. He holds my waist tightly to him and I bury my face in his neck.

"I'll do my best." Bellamy promises as we pull apart. He kisses me one more time before running into the fox hole. I let out a shaky breath. He's coming back. He has to.

"Finn, do you see it over there?" I ask him as he, Clarke and I search for the ignition system.

"No." Finn calls back.

"Clarke? Anything?" I ask her hopefully.

"Nope." Clarke answers with a sigh. "Raven, we can't find the ignition system." No answer. I frown a bit worriedly.

"Raven?" I shout as I look up the ladder. I feel relieved when I see she's still alive, but she has a frown on her face.

"I can't feel my legs." Raven tells us, clearly getting choked up a bit. My eyes widen and I dart up the ladder.

"We're coming." Clarke says as she and Finn follow me. I'm next to her and I grab her hand. She looks at me and I give her a small smile for comfort.

"You're gonna be okay." I tell her, praying that I'm right.

"Okay, let me see." Clarke says as she sits next to Raven. She gently pushes her forward and Raven grunts in pain. Clarke slowly lifts up her shirt and I bite back a gasp. Her entire hip was black, blue, and purple. I share a dreadful look with Clarke.

"That bad, huh?" Raven asks trying to ease the mood. We ease her back against the wall.

"Raven, the bullet's in your spine. You're bleeding internally." Clarke tells her sorrowfully.

"We better do this fast then, huh? Get back down there." Raven says brushing it off. I sigh and shake my head as I get up. I pause and look down at the girl.

"Coagulant." I whisper and Finn must've heard me.

"What if we can slow the bleeding? Would that help?" Finn asks her.

"Well, of course it would help. Can you tell me how to do that?" Clarke asks him in confusion.

"That stuff the grounders had coagulant. You said that Lincoln had some, too." Finn says hurriedly.

"Yeah, it's in the box with the antidote, but I-" Clarke begins to say but Finn cuts her off.

"I'm betting that there's more of it in his cave." Finn says nodding a little. "If I can get there-"

"Wait a second, no!" Raven interrupts him abruptly.

"I can make it." Finn argues.

"Bree, tell him he's being an idiot." Raven begs turning to me. I sigh and look down at her.

"Raven... This might be your only chance." I saw dreadfully. "I'm not letting you die."

"I'm not gonna let you die to save me." Raven tells Finn shaking her head.

"Fine. If you won't let me save you, how about we save everybody else? You're the only one who can fire those rockets." Finn reminds her pointedly. "If you die, we all die. I'll be right back." Finn says getting up but I go after him.

"Finn, wait." I say and he stops, turning around.

"Bree, I need to do this." Finn tells me.

"I know, I'm not stopping you. It's just... I can't- I can't lose you." I say dreadfully. He nods a bit at me.

"You won't." Finn says before he hugs me tightly. I hold him there for a few moments before he walks away.

A few minutes after he left, the radio began to go crazy. The Grounders were here. I first heard Sterling say he saw some but they were running horizontally. More gunners began radioing in saying they some them too.

"I have to get out there, I can't just sit around and do nothing!" I say as I grab my bow and arrow. Clarke and Raven share a nervous look.

"Why don't you stay and help us?" Clarke suggests and I look at her in confusion.

"Clarke, are you serious? Our people are out there in trouble, they need help." I point out as I grab my bag. I walk to the ladder and before I can leave Clarke grabs my arm.

"Bree... We promised Bellamy we wouldn't let you leave." Clarke admits and I stare at her in shock.

"He what?"

"Before he left, he came over to Raven, Finn, and I telling us he doesn't want you in any trouble. He wanted to make sure you were safe so he made us promise we wouldn't let you leave." Clarke explains and I scoff a little.

"Of course he did." I say nodding a little. "Well, if I'm stuck here might as well make myself useful. Let's get back down there." I say to Clarke changing the subject. I don't give them time to answer before I climb back down the ladder into the room filled with wires and fuel tanks. I turn and see Clarke followed me.

"Okay, look for an orange wire. It'll be pretty thick." Raven tells us weakly. We split up and begin looking.

"Do you see it or don't you?" Raven asks s after about ten minutes of looking.

"No." I tell her as I continue to search for this damn orange wire.

"It's a mess down here." Clarke adds on shaking her head a little.

"It'll be orange. Look harder! You have to find the wire that connects the manual override to the electromagnet. It's not rocket science." Raven says and I share a look with Clarke.

"It is rocket science, actually." Clarke reminds her pointedly.

"Guess we finally found something neither of you are good at." Raven says and my eyes widen a little. What?

"I used to be picked first for everything. Earth skills, zero-g mech course. First every time. So, how the hell did I end up here?" Raven asks, mainly to herself. I sigh and look up at her.

"Raven?" Clarke calls out, causing the brunette to turn her head to look at her. "I'd pick you first."

"Of course you would. I'm awesome." Raven says confidently, I smirk a bit and nod.

"Hey, I found it." Clarke says suddenly. I smile a little and walk over to her. "Orange wire."

"About time! Now follow that wire to the override panel." Raven orders us and I take the wire in my hand trying to follow it. My hope drops to the floor when I see it's ruined.

"It's fried. Completely useless." I tell her.

"Tell me this isn't as bad as I think." Clarke begs her.

"Either of you know how to splice a wire?" Raven asks us, Clarke and I share a frazzled look.

"No." We both say in unison.

"Then it's worse." Raven says dreadfully. I suddenly hear her grunt causing my head to snap towards her. I see her trying to move to get down here.

"Raven! Stop, try to talk us through it. I'm sure we can do this." I say and Clarke nods, agreeing with me.

"They're everywhere! Harper, get down! We need backup!" I head Jasper shout through the radio before a sudden explosion breaks out.

"Raven, our mines actually worked!" Jasper shouted and I see a small smile approach Raven's face.

"What does he mean 'actually'? Of course they'd work." Raven says with a small scoff before her eyes widen. "Jasper can splice!"

My eyes widen and I grab the radio from Clarke. "Jasper, we need you in the dropship right now."

"Negative. We can't give up the west woods." I hear Bellamy say from the speaker in the walkie-talkie.

"The west woods are mine, Bellamy." I remind him as Clarke walks over to me.

"The grounders just figured that out. Jasper, get in here." Clarke orders him and it's silent for a few moments before the radio static fills the air again.

"All gunners, listen up. The grounders are not attacking. They're making us waste bullets. Don't shoot when they're running laterally!" Jasper warns everyone and my eyes widen a bit. I should've realized it sooner.

"Jasper's right. Don't fire until you're sure it's attack. Repeat, do not fire until you are sure." Bellamy says and I furrow my eyebrows a bit.

"Was it necessary for him to repeat exactly what Jasper just said?" I ask and Clarke just shrugs.

"He's your boyfriend." Clarke says with her hands up in the air. I roll my eyes with a small smile on my face.

After a few minutes, Jasper is down with Clarke and I trying to figure out this damn thing. Raven is barely holding on as she helps us through this.

"Raven, can you say one more time how we do this?" I ask her already knowing the answer, I was just trying to keep her brain active and her body awake.

"Told you five times. Current flows to the electromagnet. That opens the poppet valve. Rockets fire." Raven reminds us with a small grunt.

"Got the good wire ready to graft on." Jasper says finally.

"What's next? Raven?" Clarke asks and we don't get an answer.

"Raven?" I call out and when she doesn't answer again I panic. I run up the ladder and see her unconscious.

"Oh my god! Raven!" I exclaim running next to her. Clarke follows me kneeling by her side.

"Is she-" Jasper asks with terror in his voice.

"Not yet. But soon." Clarke says with fear in her voice.

"They've broken through!" Someone shouts from the radio. "There's hundreds of them! They're heading for the gate! Game over, man!" The radio turns off and I stare at it in horror.

"Finish it." Clarke tells Jasper before she grabs my hand and we begin to go outside.

"Current to magnet to valve to barbecue. Current to magnet to valve to barbecue." Jasper says repeating the instructions he was given as he climbs down to the wires.

Clarke and I run out the doors and see everyone running around panicking while the gunners shoot from their posts.

"There are too many! Everybody to dropship now!" Miller shouts at everyone and I shake my head.

"No! We need more time." I yell and they hesitate before going back to shooting.

"Gunners, stay at your posts. The rest of you, inside. Come on." Clarke says and people begin to run inside. We were going in when something catches everyone's eyes, even the Grounders stopped. We all stared at the sky in awe and confusion as we saw something diving into the atmosphere.

"Is that from the Ark?" A delinquent named Fox asks Clarke and I.

"That is the Ark." Clarke corrects her and my eyes widen as we watch it split into hundreds of pieces falling into earth.

I hear the Grounders begin to yell again before they stop once more.

"What now?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest. The air suddenly is with what sounds like dogs barking, or hyenas. It's high pitched shouting.

"What the hell is that?" I ask Clarke and she doesn't answer as she stares in confusion. The Grounders and whoever else is there begin to scream and fight. The only sound to fill the air was their battle that likely won't last long.

While everyone is distracted, we get people into the drop ship. I see someone come in through the fox hole and I feel relief rush over me. Finn. I run over to him and jump in his arms. I hug him tightly before letting go. Clarke hugs him as well for a few moments.

"What did you do?" She asks him in confusion.

"I kicked the hornet's nest." Finn tells us simply and I roll my eyes.

"Must you always have an analogy?" I joke with him and he laughs a little.

"You brought the reapers?" Clarke asks staying serious and he looks back at her.

"I just bought us some time. How's Raven?" Finn asks showing us the antidote.

"She's not good, and the rockets aren't ready yet. Jasper's working on them now." Clarke explains as we walk to the ship.

"Jasper? What's plan B?" Finn asks us in confusion and the two of us share a look.

"Jasper was plan B." I tell him with a sigh. We walk into the drop ship and get next to Raven. Clarke injects the antidote into her with a needle.

"Clarke, they're taking down the gate." Miller tells her and she opens her mouth to say something but gets interrupted.

"Good." Jasper says popping his head from beneath the floor. "Because I did it... I think."

"I'm closing that door." Miller says grasping his shoulder, clearly in pain.

"No! Not everyone is back yet, Bellamy is still out there." I remind him as I walk past him to get outside with Clarke and Finn following me.

"Use the grenades!" I hear someone shout as I get outside. I see the Grounders coming inside but people throw grenades at them, blowing them up.

"All right," Clarke begins to shout to everyone. "Jasper, get everybody, get inside now!" She exclaims but arrows whiz at her head. Finn drags us both behind some crates, blocking us from harms way.

The Grounders were running in with full force. They were slaughtering our people left and right. I shake my head in dis pair as I look desperately for Bellamy before I see him run in through one of the fox holes.

"There he is!" I shout pointing to him. "Bellamy!" I exclaim and he looks over at us before looking at the fight.

"He's never gonna make it." Clarke says dreadfully and I shake my head.

"Yes he will. BELLAMY, _RUN!_ " I scream to him and he runs towards us. For a second, I thought he was about to make it but he picked up a gun. My eyes widen and I shake my head as he goes for a Grounder. He clicks the gun but nothing comes out.

"NO!" I shout when the two start to fight. Bellamy gets punched repeatedly and the Grounder is winning.

"He's killing him." I say with tears building in my eyes. "BELLAMY PLEASE, RUN!" I shout but he keeps fighting.

"Give me that." I hear Finn say behind me. He grabs a gun from someone and fires it. The bullet hits the Grounder but it barely slows him down. Finn begins to run to Bellamy and the Grounder.

"FINN! FINN, _NO!_ " I shout desperately, as does Clarke. Finn runs over and gets thrown down by the Grounder. Bellamy gets up and runs to him, trying his best to kill the man.

"NO BELLAMY, FINN _PLEASE!_ " I scream desperately and I see Miller run next to me.

"Clarke, Bree, you can't save everybody. Let's go!" Miller says and he finally convinced Clarke into the drop ship but I stay put.

"Bree! Come on! I promised Bellamy I would keep you safe, we have to go!" Miller shouts at me as I watch my boyfriend and best friend fight for their lives.

Bellamy looks over at me sadly. I scream for him to run and I feel my heart break in two as he nods his head. ' _Go, princess_ ' he mouths to me and I shake my head desperately. _'I love you'_ he mouths before going into the fight again.

I feel Miller's arms wrap around my waist as he drags me inside. I fight and scream for him to let me go, so badly wanting to help Bellamy and Finn.

" _BELLAMY!_ BELL, PLEASE! NO, _NO!_ " I scream as Miller brings me behind the tarps of the drop ship. I'm sobbing uncontrollably at this point.

"Miller! Miller, please. Please let me out there! I need to save him." I beg him as I try to push my way past him. He grabs my arms and I feel myself break down as Clarke pulls the lever, closing the drop ship doors.

"I can't lose either of them, not both of them. _Please_." I sob and he sighs bringing me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bree." Miller tells me as I cry into his shoulder. Just as the doors were about to close, I see someone jump through. It was that Grounder from the bridge. Anya. She grabs her swords and holds them up. The gunners cock their guns and aim them up at her. Miller pushes me behind him protectively. The ship begins shaking from the Grounders on the outside climbing it and trying to take it down.

"Jasper, now." Clarke orders him ignoring the Grounder. Jasper flips the switch and we wait. Nothing happens. He flicks the switch back and forth, nothing. Jasper's eyes widen and he drops back down to the wiring system.

"Anya, you can't win." Clarke tells her shaking her head. It's silent for a moment before she begins yelling. Anya swings her swords around but she's knocked down because Miller hit her from behind on the head with her gun.

She falls to the ground and everyone begins kicking and punching her. Clarke and I do our best to stop everyone along with some others. Everyone was shouting to kill her.

"She deserves to die." Someone says as they raise their knife up at her. Clarke stops him and turns to everyone.

"No! We are not grounders!" Clarke shouts and it gets silent again for a few moments, despite the Grounders outside shouting and screaming. I look and see Jasper has two wires. He takes a deep breath and he closes his eyes before placing the two wires down on a control panel.

The drop ship lifts up slightly, sending everyone tumbling on their feet. I hear the rockets go off and the fire shoots out. Grounders begin to scream and shout in agony as they're burned alive. I feel my heart get ripped from my chest. Bellamy... Finn...

 _They're dead._

The boy who saved me from my abusive father is dead. The boy who was my only family for years is dead. The boy who brought me cake for my birthday is dead. The boy who has been my best friend for about six years is dead. The boy who was essentially my brother is dead. I'm never going to see him again.

The boy who saved me from my past is dead. The boy who I couldn't stand when we first got down here is dead. The boy who saved me from death countless times is dead. The boy who was my first kiss is dead. The boy who I gave my virginity to is dead. The boy who I love is dead. The love of my life is dead, and I'm never going to see him again.

My heart was shattered. I've never felt so empty... So broken. We landed back down on the earths surface with a thud. Everyone stood in silence. I fell against the wall, holding my hand over my chest. I let out broken sobs as I hug my knees to my chest. My chest heaves up and down and I can't control my breathing. Clarke notices my uneven breath and she runs over to me.

"Bree? Hey, hey it's okay. You're okay." Clarke reassures me and I see Jasper kneel next to her worriedly. I shake my head frantically.

"No I'm not. Finn and Bellamy are dead. They're gone." I say hiccuping a little from the crying. I pressed my hand harder against my chest as if I was trying to push it back together.

"Make it stop, it hurts please! Make this stop." I say sobbing, holding my hand against my chest in pure pain. Clarke and Jasper share a look, they have no idea what to do.

"Maybe they're alive." Jasper tries to tell me softly.

"They were out there when the fire went off!" I gasp out, feeling no air in my lungs. I shake my head with tears soaring down my cheeks. I don't even bother to wipe them off.

"They're dead! They're dead. They're dead." I repeat those two words over and over as the air leaves my lungs completely.

" _I- I love you." Bellamy tells me and I can tell he means every word. I smile comes across my face as I stare up a him._

" _I_ _love you too Bell." I say to him truthfully before kissing him again._

 _That memory is the last thing on my mind before everything goes black._

 **And... We are done with season 1!**

 **Wow, that was sad to write. Sorry Bree!**

 **If you can't tell that memory is from Day Trip at the end when Bellamy asks Bree to be his girlfriend. Aw.**

 **I know Bellamy and Finn are obviously alive but I actually cried writing the scene when Miller pulled her away.**

 **Any predictions for season 2? I can almost bet you won't guess what's gonna happen, because it's an original beginning I made but you might as well try:)**


End file.
